Remnant of Noble (Discontinued)
by The Chosen Writers
Summary: Reach is lost. With one final push to survive the dead planet, Noble Six uncovers a forerunner structure buried underneath the glassed surface. But it won't be easy. From one dead planet to one where humanity fights to survive. Noble Six can make a choice: Continue to fight for humanity, or… watch from the sidelines. Discontinued - see AN Ch 19
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie (Halo Reach)

 **AN: Thanks to JuaneArc12 for reviewing & editing the chapters**

* * *

"This is the Pillar of Autumn, we're away," the captain's voice echoed over the comm. "The package is with us."

Noble six watched as the final ship left on the dead planet of Reach escaped through the clouds. The spartan withdrew the DMR sitting on her back, settling the rifle in her hands, the warrior letting out a soft sigh, shoulder slumping slightly.

Titling her head downwards slightly, the spartan spotted Covenant elites running up the hill towards her, roaring in challenge. Vengeance burning hot, Noble six rushed to meet the Elites head on, firing her DMR, downing two of the elites with torso and headshots. Meeting the remainder, she locked her DMR to her back, drawing her sidearm - an M6G - and her fallen teammates Knife, Six engaged the elites, quickly dispatching one with a knife to the throat, firing her sidearm until it's magazine ran dry.

Dropping the now empty Magnum to the ground, she rolled underneath a strike from the Elite Field Marshall, slashing the back of the Sangheili's knee. Its weight brought the beast to the ground, releasing a roar of pain before being silenced with the Spartan's combat blade through its skull. Cleaning the blade on the ashen ground, Six sheathed the blade, before moving to grab the dropped Magnum, popping a fresh magazine into the sidearm. Picking a direction, Six started away from Aszod, replenishing her ammunition along the way.

She lost count of how long she had been walking. A few hours, maybe, avoiding skirmishes with the covenant. Something in the back of her mind kept her going forward, pulling her back towards the underground facility at ONI base _Sword._ A bang resounded from somewhere in front of the spartan, her instincts and training bringing her weapon to bare on her surroundings. The ground fractured, slowly crumbling away beneath the unaware Spartan.

To late, did the purple armored spartan realise the pending danger. The ground gave way, sending the Spartan crashing towards whatever lays below. Six crashed against the ground with a quiet groan. Picking herself up out of the dirt and stone from the collapsed ground, she looked around. Sleek metal walls, similar to what she observed back at ONI _Sword_ base. A small glint caught the lone wolf's attention, drawing her towards a larger room, with a glowing panel just inside the entrance to the large room. Walking into the room, DMR at the ready, the spartan scanned the room several times, before lowering her DMR, satisfied that there were no hostile forces, or otherwise. Her helmet camera recorded everything, documenting everything for if she gets back. 'No, when', she thought to herself, 'when I get back.'

"Oh! A Reclaimer, at last!" A high pitched voice resounded in the room, snapping the spartan from her thoughts and falling reflexively into a combat stance. A sphere appeared, glowing from its sides and from its 'eye' in the middle.

"Welcome reclaimer! I am 037 Vengeance Solitude, Monitor of this facility." The Spartan looked toward the floating sphere, tilting her head in confusion.

The door behind the spartan slid shut with a thud, throwing Six on edge, bringing her rifle to bear on the monitor. "Relax, Reclaimer. Closing the door is merely a safety precaution to prevent your enemies from getting inside this facility." Solitude stated, moving in front of the Spartan, the rifle following its every move. "What is this?" Noble Six asked, glancing around the room from behind her black visor, her head moving from side to side slightly. " A Portal Facility," Solitude replied, moving to eye level with the Spartan. The Spartan turn her head towards the Monitor in confusion.

"A Portal Facility? Like teleportation?" Six inquired, lowering her DMR into a relaxed posture. "Correct, Reclaimer. Although in your current state, you would not survive the transportation of the portal," Solitude answered, floating towards an exit of the spacious room.

"What do you mean by, 'I wouldn't survive'? Im hardly injured." The spartan retorted, following the AI down one of the hallways of the Facility. Rather than answer the Lone Wolf, 037 entered a room, filled with machines and what Six could only assume was medical equipment.

"Step onto the platform, your combat skin will need to be upgraded and repaired. You, yourself, also need medical assistance."

Warily, the spartan stepped onto the platform, almost immediately being surrounded by machines. Quicker than the spartan realised, her armor was removed from her person, leaving her in the black undersuit, which was in need of much repair. Plasma burns were spaced out, most gathering at the joints of the suit.

"I would change into this, Reclaimer." Solitude floating in front of her face, a second black bodysuit floating along with it. Taking the bodysuit, the spartan stepped behind a wall to change, while Vengeance Solitude floated over to a terminal, inputting a set of commands, instructing the Facility to upgrade the spartan's armor.

"I have one request, for what you're doing with my armor." Six spoke to the Monitor, "Keep the armor look, color and layout the same."

"That can be done, Reclaimer." 037 replied as Six stepped back around the wall, her worn undersuit draped on her arm. Finishing the command input, a Sentinel floated in, taking the undersuit from Six, placing it into the same procedures as the armor.

"If you so wish, Reclaimer, we can update your physical enhancements." The spartan nodded slightly, following the Monitor to the medical section of the room, taking a note of her weapons being updated. Laying on the table, a brief memory flashed in her vision. Wrist and leg restraints clicked into place, and a drug was induced into her system, putting the spartan out like a light.

* * *

 **~ Time Skip 2 Weeks~**

* * *

The Spartan awoke, her teal eyes glancing around the strange room, before remembering where she was and what had happened prior. Glancing around the room, Six found her armor, it's Purple and white colour gleaming under the artificial light, the black visor staring silently back. The wrist mounted TacPad glowing a dim blue, almost unnoticeable against the brightness of the room. The device was also slimmer, not as bulky as it was previously.

On the table next sat her weapons and repaired undersuit. Sliding off the medical table, the spartan fell to a knee with a grunt, her legs regaining full function of being unused for two weeks, her body working a little harder to fully restart Six's body.

After a minute, she stands, walking toward her equipment, grabbing the black undersuit, disappearing behind a wall to change, stepping back out a minute later. Dumping the bodysuit onto an unoccupied table, Six returned to her weapons, the design having been changed. Her DMR took a sleeker design, the scope becoming more square and lower on the body of the rifle itself, the iron sight on the barrel disappearing (Halo 4 DMR - no front sight). The ammo counter changed from black and blue numbering to green and black numbering, the scope also changing to a green hue. Glancing at the ammo counter, Six was slightly puzzled at it reading 14, not the standard 15 that she was used to. Removing the weapon's box magazine, confirming it was full, she returned it to its slot in the stock, the ammunition counter unchanging. Upon closer examination, the round was slightly bigger, resulting in the loss of a round from the magazine.

Moving to the Magnum next to it, it remain relatively unchanged, but it was lighter, the heavier metal being replaced with lighter, and more durable forerunner materials. Her Combat knife was the same way, but her teammate's Kukri remained unchanged, the dried blood had been cleaned off, leaving the large knife to glint in the artificial light.

The spartan's twin Kodachi - Japanese short swords - had been rebuilt too, much to Six's surprise. Memories flash in her mind for a second, before she shook her head, shoving them to the back of her mind. Returning the deadly Japanese weapon to its sheath, she stepped to her armor, the machine activating upon the spartan's approach.

"I see you are awake, Reclaimer." Solitude introduced himself, floating over to the armoring station the spartan was currently occupying. The spartan nodded in affirmation, her chest plate being moved into position. The armor felt different, lighter. While not overly lighter, it was still a noticeable change to what it weighed before.

"I took the liberty of upgrading your equipment, Reclaimer. I will let you review the upgrades and improvements yourself, your new augmentations are listed within as well." 037 Vengeance Solitude commented to the now fully armored Spartan.

Muttering a quick "Thank you" to Solitude, the Spartan started going over the changes and upgrades. The titanium plating had been rebuilt and repaired, woven with trace amounts of the same forerunner metal that made up her weapons, answering her question about the lighter armor. The new armor weight, combined with the slightly faster reaction time her new augmentations produced, Noble Six was smiling slightly. Increased shield strength by twice the value from before. Reaching the weapons portion, she found that her Tac Pad was now linked to a 'pocket dimension'. This pocket dimension carried all the ammunition the Spartan would need for years, and then some. In simplistic terms, this 'pocket dimension' was an ammunition storage, filled the corresponding weapon munitions and grenades. Quickly figuring out how to summon the proper supplies, Six equipped a triplet of grenades, filling her armor pouches with ammunition.

"Just like new," Six muttered, hiding her head beneath her Purple helmet, the black visor polarizing, reflecting nothing but black to all who looked into it. As the monitor returned, Noble Six finished equipping her weapons into their corresponding positions. Nodding towards Solitude, Six walked over to the monitor. Producing a Chip, the monitor floated down to the spartan, levitating the small metal strip in reach of the Spartan.

With some hesitation, Noble Six held the chip in her hand.

"What is this chip for?" Six asked, slightly curious for its purpose.

"That chip contains all relevant forerunner history and a handful of weapon schematics that can be used as well as armor and shields blueprints. A copy rests inside your wrist device." Beneath her helmet, Six was hesitant. Take the chip, and risk it not making it to the UNSC, or ensure it gets there before she ever would. If what the monitor said was true, she wouldn't need the chip anyway. Steeling her resolve, she looked to the Monitor,

"Is it possible to portal this back to my superiors? To Earth?" The risk outweighed the reward - to Noble Six at least.

"Yes, it is possible. But why would you not wish to deliver it in person?" Solitude questioned, electing a sigh from the Spartan.

"I'm dead, to them now. Reach is a dead world now, and I along with it. I'm sure you've gone through all the data stored within my armor?"

"Yes, Reclaimer. Is there anyone in particular you wish for the chip to be sent to?" 037 inquired to the last of Noble.

"Admiral Terrence Hood, UNSC" Six responded, almost instantaneously, her voice emanating her resolve.

"As you wish Reclaimer" Summoning a Sentinel, Noble six surrendered the Chip for transport. As the Sentinel floated off, Noble Six double checked her gear. Weapons loaded, blades sharp, and her dog tags around her neck. Nodding to Solitude, the duo ventured back to the Main room, where the console still lay, and the Sentinel disappearing with the chip. 38 Seconds is all it took for the Sentinel to deliver the chip to the requested person. As soon as it returned, it disappeared back down the hallway.

Unexpectedly, 037 shot a blue and orange beam at the Spartan's TacPad, leaving a gift for the Reclaimer under its care. Jolting her arm back, Noble Six glanced at her TacPad before looking to Solitude with her armored head tilted to one side in confusion.

"I have transferred some forerunner equipment to you. One of these is a Hard Light shield." Nodding in understanding, Six tested it, a blue shield showing up. As the shield depleted for a recharge, it turned red before fading away.

Glancing at the icon just above the corner of her Motion tracker, the hardlight shield icon slowly filled back up, returning to full charge after a couple of seconds. Removing her helmet, Six pulled her dogtags to her face, reading them over. The blackened and scorched _B-312_ shone under the artificial light. Turning to the other tag, she glimpsed the name she hadn't heard or used in years. _Kristia._ Kristia sighed lightly, returning her dogtags to her neck, replacing her helmet on her head. Glancing around the big room once again, she let her shoulders sag, the mental exhaustion from the fall of Reach finally making itself known.

"It is ready, Reclaimer" 037 interrupted, bringing Kristia out of her thoughts. Slipping her helmet back on, she looked towards the portal.

The forerunner portal opened once again this time, no specific destination set. The spartan's plan was clear: disappear from the view of ONI and the UNSC. Let them believe she perished on Reach, living on in legend. Stepping up to the portal, Six drew her DMR, turning towards 037 Vengeance Solitude for a final time. She saluted the monitor in a gesture of thanks. Solitude shifted slightly, unexpecting the salute from one under his care for the past couple weeks. The AI shifted, producing a Hologram of the salute being returned from a UNSC Marine. Smiling under her helmet, Noble Six dropped her salute. Returning her attention to the portal, Vengeance remarked for the final time to the spartan.

"Safe travels, Reclaimer. To wherever you may end up."

Six nodded her head, stepping through the portal and into the unknown beyond.

* * *

In an alleyway of an unknown planet, a dim flash of light resided in an alley before disappearing. The spartan stood, taking in her surroundings. 'Not on a UNSC planet' Kristia mused, 'That much I know. Nothing on Comms' pulling up her TacPad, Kristia rifled through the few armor abilities she had received, spotting the hardlight shield and Camouflage, along with Promethean vision. Activating her active camo, she switched to her weaponry, finding a pleasant surprise in the form of the UNSC standard issue sniper rifle. Swapping her DMR for the rifle, Six crept out of the ally, keeping along the wall of the old buildings.

After a little while, Six caught sight of a group of 5, 4 men in black, sporting what looked like oversized machetes, all wearing red tinted glasses. The first man, who Six identified as the leader, was wearing a white suit and a black bowler hat with a red stripe, along with a cane. Locking the sniper to her back, Six trailed the group to a small shop - _From Dust till Dawn_ \- eyes following the group like a predator stalking its prey. After waiting for a few minutes, Kristia's motion tracker lit up, the answer to the movement being a pair of people flying through the window. Disabling her active camo, Six stuck to the shadows, watching as a small girl in red pulled out a giant scythe.

'What the hell? Kids with scythes? Just where the hell am I?' Six mused, confused by the recent events.

Sighing, Six watched, mildly amused as the girl took on the 4 goons. The man in white snapped her out of her thoughts

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man sarcastically remarked, returning his attention to the girl with the scythe.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" The man pointed his cane at the girl, the bottom flipping up to a crosshairs. Six tensed, ready to jump in and pull the girl out of the way.

"I'm afraid, this, is where we part ways"

He fired, the girl twirled her scythe, firing it into the ground, propelling her away from the blast and into the air. Kristia pulled up her Hard Light barrier to protect her from the blast, revealing her position to any paying attention. The cane wielding criminal ran to a ladder as little red was preoccupied dodging the shot.

As she landed, Six deactivated her hard light barrier, sprinting from cover, past little red and activating her jetpack after a moment of contemplation. Catching the girl staring, Six said a quick "What are you waiting for?" before following the man to the roof. Little red joined her nearly right away with a bang.

"Hey!" Red snarked.

"Persistent..." He muttered.

A vehicle looking similar to a falcon that Kristia had used on Reach ascended, shining its spotlight on little red and Six. Her visor polarized, dimming the effects of the light.

"End of the line, Red," He threw a red crystal from his hand to the ground in front of the duo, taking aim. Kristia's eyes widen, suspecting it to be an explosive. Pulling the girl behind her, Six readied her hard light barrier. He fired at the red crystal, and Six activated her barrier as the shot collided with the crystal, the resulting explosion forcing Kristia to close her eyes.

"Whoa-ho-ho" the sarcastic criminal cried out in glee, believing he had eliminated the two annoyances. "Huh?" he observed, confused.

When the spartan looked up, She encountered a purple glyph. There was also a new player on the field. She had blond hair in a bun, a black and purple cape and a riding crop in one hand. Dispersing the shield, the woman brought the crop back, glowing a brief purple before unleashing an attack towards the odd looking vehicle. Kristia's barrier died, needing a recharge. Sighing, Six waited for an opening to attack, her DMR now in her hands, loaded and ready. Tendrils of purple energy arced towards the bullhead, hitting the vehicle from different angles. The aircraft shook, but kept flying. With a swing of her wand, another blast rocketed towards the vehicle, conjuring storm clouds above it.

She flicked her hand down, and icicle shards lodged themselves into the aircraft, but it stubbornly kept flying. A new figure appeared, it's arms lighting up with fire. A ball of fire shot towards the woman in front of Six, who conjured a shield, deflecting the attack. The ground around her suddenly started to light up.

The ground lit up, and erupted into a pillar of fire, the woman back flipping away from the explosion, shards of the rooftop sent in all directions, before being sent towards the bullhead. Fireballs intercepted it before the shard arrow reformed, separating into three separate tendrils, circling the aircraft. They circled for a few seconds before a wave of fire from the mysterious figure obliterated the circling shards.

Red stepped up, her Scythe collapsing into a high powered rifle, sending shots towards the figure, Kristia following suit, firing her rifle. The figure blocked the rounds, before waving a hand. Glowing circles appeared behind the trio. Six rolled, popping her barrier as the rooftop behind them exploded. She spun around in time to see the aircraft fly away. Six growled lightly, relaxing her arm on her propped knee. Tuning out the pair behind her, Six mulled over recent events. A tap on the shoulder drew her out of her thoughts, and Kristia came face to face with the older woman.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come along as well." Six shrugged and nodded, magnetizing her weapon to her back.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)


	2. Welcome to Beacon

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

Noble Six and the girl, who introduced herself to Six as Ruby, sat in a dark room. The room was dark grey, with a single light hanging above the table. The woman from before, walked around behind the duo.

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight, will not be taken lightly, young lady." The woman scorned the young girl.

"And you are not off the hook either," she said, referring to Kristia. Said girl rolled her eyes underneath her black visor. She did her best to ignore the small spikes of pain her helmet was causing her. She hadn't a clue as to why it was.

"Your actions put others in great danger," Kristia resisted the urge to smack her palm into her helmet. "They started it!" Ruby protested

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home," The woman continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted, " With a pat on the back," Kristia raised an eyebrow, whispering "Wait for it,"

"And a slap on the wrist" She looked at the two, before smacking her crop on the table, Ruby barely dodging the smack with an 'eeek'. Kristia flinched, her helmet causing her a second spike of pain.

"But there is someone here… who would like to meet you. _Both_ of you," She emphasized. Six raised an eyebrow, her attention now undivided, locked onto a figure walking into the room. The man carried a plate of cookies and a coffee mug. He had silver/white hair, wore a green shirt with a vest, and a black suit over top. He sported strange glasses and a green cowl on his neck, a cross pin adorning it. He also wore dark green pants and black shoes.

"Ruby Rose," the man started, leaning in. "You…" he paused "Have silver eyes." Ruby, who was confused, only muttered a quick 'um' before the man started again.

"So. Where did you learn -" He gestured to the screen "- to do this?"

"Signal Academy" Ruby replied, albeit slightly hesitant.

The man now had given Ruby his undivided attention. "They taught you… to use one of the most dangerous weapons, ever designed?"

"Well… One teacher in particular," Ruby replied. The man placed the plate of cookies in his hand on the table in front of little red. Hesitantly, Ruby started to eat the provided cookies.

"It's just that, I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that skill before," The man paused briefly "A dusty old crow." Ruby mumbled something, garnering a look from the man.

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher a Signal" Ruby started doing some motions with her hand. Six briefly lost interest until the man set his mug down, Kristia withdrawing her focus back to the man. "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He questioned

"Well…" Ruby replied "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He remarked. Six detected a sliver of humor in his voice. Six zoned out briefly, trying to figure out what she would end up doing now, on this new world. Six rolled through her options, before deciding on becoming, a 'huntress'.

"… Do you know who I am?" The man questioned, a half smile adorning his face.

After a few moment of debate, Ruby replied, "Your Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon." The man smiled slightly, "Hello," Ruby replied instantaneously. "Nice to meet you."

The man turned his attention to the spartan. "And who might you be?" He asked, his tone unchanged from his introduction with Ruby. After a minute of debate, she told him his name. "Kristia, Kristia Ryley" She announced, answering the man's question. "You want to come to my school?" The man turned serious. "More than anything," Ruby replied. Ozpin glance at Kristia for her answer, receiving a nod in response. He looked to the woman on his left, who released a 'Hmmph'.

"Well, Okay." Ozpin surmised, providing his answer. Now, however he turned his attention to the armored person sitting next to Ruby. Kristia stared back, her black visor meeting brown ones. "If I may, Could you remove your helmet for us?" the professor asked.

Kristia debated doing so, before hesitantly bringing her tacpad up, her right hand moving to the screen. She would indulge the trio that was here. She would do more than remove the helmet. 'I'll just remove the armor,' Kristia decided. Finding the necessary option, Kristia unequiped the armor from her body, a dark light obscuring her for a brief moment. When the obscuring darkness died down, She reappeared into their vision, her tacpad becoming a small touch screen device _**(iPhone 7 size)**_ on the table in front of her. She heard Ruby release a surprised gasp, and Ozpin raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Interesting. I was not expecting one as young as yourself" Six tilted her head in confusion. '21 is hardly young' she mused internally. "You're also a faunus, very interesting," Ozpin stated, his look returning neutral. Kristia was really confused now, and she let it show on her face, willingly. Ozpin explained "A Faunus is a human, with animal traits. You, for an example, have black cat ears on your head. While not everyone will have the same traits, most Faunus with have a trait of an animal. Some have claws, tails and, in your case, ears"

"So I'm half animal?" Kristia questioned, her voice higher pitched than usual. "Correct" Ozpin nodded. Kristia hymned, pulling her dogtags off her neck, staring at them in her hand. Ruby tapped her on the shoulder, a question of her own swimming in her head. "Who are you, really?" Little red asked, her curiosity propelling her question. "That's… a lot harder question to answer… than you realise, Little Red," Kristia replied. "I'm known by several names, none of them good. Where I'm from… Humanity has been fighting a war for nearly 30 years."

"30 years?" the woman piped up "I'm sorry, but I find that a little hard to believe." Kristia shook her head replying "You're thinking too small. All 3 of you are. You believe it's on a single planet, against an enemy that wants to conquer." Six shook her head, her black hair swishing from side to side. "Humanity is fighting aliens. Literal aliens." There was no hesitation in her voice, just cold hearted truth, and steeled emotions. Ozpin placed his interlocked hands under his chin, his elbows resting on the table, giving the spartan his undivided attention.

"They first appeared at an outer colony called Harvest. We had little warning before they had set upon the population. And they didn't discriminate between Militaristic and Civilian. They killed men, women and children" Kristian shuddered involuntarily. "How bad did it get?" Ruby asked, almost quietly. Six looked to Ruby, her answer barely audible.

"They turned the planet surface to glass, leaving no one alive. They killed all who tried to escape. Take the destruction a volcano eruption causes, and multiply that 100 fold for the affected area. Now apply that destruction to every single piece of the planet. The surface heated to the point that it turned to glass." Kristia paused, regaining her breath, and bringing her emotions under control. "Where I'm from, we just lost Reach, our fortress in the stars. The last line of defense before our homeworld of Earth. Despite our best efforts… we lost" Kristia sighed

"That is our current state, simply put. If I explained everything, we would be here for hours." Kristia remarked with a deep breath, replacing her scorched dog tags around her neck. Ozpin was the first to snap out of his surprise. "Well then… Thank you for sharing that with us. I suppose we end this meeting, yes? It is quite late" Kristia and Glynda nodded. Kristia looked to Ruby, who was still shocked. Six sighed allowed, pulling Ruby to her feet, snapping the girl out of her shock. "Be at the landing pad by 8 am."

* * *

~~~~~Time Skip 10 hours~~~~~

* * *

As everyone boarded the aircraft heading to Beacon, Kristia near a window, losing herself in her thoughts. Last she saw, Little Red was being greeted by her older sister. The TV 'screen' snapped Six out of her thoughts. "... The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa" Six didn't care to listen to anything afterwards, until it cut off, and was replaced by the Huntress Kristia and ruby met the day before.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She started off "Who is that?" She heard Ruby's sister ask, her question answered a second later. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda continued "Our world, is experiencing an incredible time of peace," Six scoffed quietly. 'Sure you are' she mused internally. "And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." The recording continued.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn, to provide you with the knowledge and training, to protect our world."The Hologram faded away, as if it was never there in the first place. "Huh… Wasn't expecting that at all…" Kristia muttered to no one in particular. She heard several surprised gasps, and looked out the window. The spartan nodded in appreciation at the view. Six looked over to see Ruby recoiling from her sister, repeating "Get away from me!" multiple times. Kristia released a laugh, shaking her head in amusement, as 'Vomit boy' ran to the nearest trashcan. Her laugh caught Ruby's attention, who sped over. "Hi Kristia!" Ruby remarked energetically. "Little Red," Kristia responded with a small smile. Yang joined the duo shortly after, her shoe finally cleaned of Vomit, although the smell lingered slightly, hardly noticeable.

"Hello," Kristia greeted Yang, her hand outstretched. Yang accepted it, giving it a firm shake. Kristia smile widened, "You're a brawler, aren't you?" she asked. "Yeah, I am. My name is Yang, Ruby's sister," she pointed to the red caped girl beside them. "Kristia. Nice to finally meet someone who isn't afraid of being in the middle of the fight." Yang laughed in agreement. "What's your style?" Yang inquired. Kristia shrugged "Don't have one I suppose. I've got a few ranged weapons, and some close in, plus a pair of twin swords. And a couple of knives." Yang whistled in appreciation, while Ruby's eyes had widen and was bouncing up and down. "Can I see your weapons? Can I, can I?" Kristia released a small laugh. "She won't stop until you say 'Yes'" Yang butt in. "Later. Not now, but later, _**after**_ initiation." Kristia relented. Ruby stopped jumping in place, deflating a bit.

Kristia sighed, pulling the smaller girl into a headlock, giving her a noogie. Yang laughed hard, not trying to contain her laughter in the slightest. Releasing the smaller girl, Kristia sat on a bench, watching, eyes shining with mirth as Ruby fixed her hair. Kristia's cat ears twitched, controlling herself. She heard a swish of air, and then a pair of hands playing with her cat ears. Kristia slapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stay silent, as Ruby played with her ears. "Ruby…" Kristia giggled, "Please… stop it…" Ruby pouted, and begrudgingly stopped. Kristia glanced out the window, watching the horizon come into view. "Well… here we go." Kristia muttered to Yang and Ruby, both nodding in agreement.

As the ship docked, 'Vomit boy' ran to the nearest trash can, emptying his stomach's contents. The trio walked down the stone path, Ruby and Yang, impressed by the view. Kristia, on the other hand, was mildly impressed. 'Still doesn't compare to the view of a planet from space,' the spartan mused. Kristia shook her head at Ruby, who was fawning over the new weapons everyone carried. Suddenly, Yang's friends appeared and whisked said girl away, leaving Ruby spinning, and Kristia confused.

A crash drew her attention. Ruby was on the ground, amidst several suitcases, and a girl in a white skirt yelled at her.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" Ruby picked up a random case, only for the other girl to snatch it out of her hands. She started shaking a Veil of red 'Dust'. Kristia watched as Ruby sneezed and a miniature explosion sounded. The veil of red dust went flying, landing at the feet of a girl dressed in black. Kristia listened as the conversation went from bad, to funny. Kristia caught Ruby calling the girl 'Princess' and she smirked. The girl that picked up the veil of dust, further roasted the Heiress - Weiss Schnee. She stormed away with a growl. Kristia sighed, watching as Vomit boy walked over to help little red off the ground.

"I'm Jaune," the blonde introduced himself.

"Hey," Ruby said in realisation "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby snickered.

Pocketing her iPhone shaped TacPad, Kristia walked over to the duo. "You okay?" she asked, Ruby, who nodded with a smile. Extending her hand to Jaune she introduced herself, "Name's Kristia," She supplied. "Jaune, nice to meet you"

A while later, Jaune, Ruby and Kristia arrived at the initiation ceremony. Ruby went to join her sister while Kristia stood in the middle of a group of people. A while later, a girl in bronze armor joined her, Kristia glanced towards her, giving her a friendly nod. The girl returned the gesture. A Sharp noise drew their attention to the front.

Headmaster Ozpin.

"I'll… keep this brief," He opened "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills," Ozpin continued, " And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you," He sighed quietly "and all I see, is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school with prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." he concluded, walking away from the microphone.

"Tonight, you will gather in the ballroom, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda announced, concluding the ceremony.

"Did he seem… almost not there, to you?" Kristia asked the girl next to her.

"Mhmm. It's like… he had something bigger on his mind." the girl replied.

"Well… he does run the school" Kristia muttered back, "Just realised, we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Kristia Ryley" she extended her hand. The other girl grasped it, as firmly as Yang had, an hour before. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." She responded in kind.

"Let's get to the ballroom, we can chat more there," Kristia suggested.

* * *

~~~~~Ballroom~~~~~

* * *

Kristia chose a spot along the wall, already having swapped into her sleepwear, consisting of a black tanktop and black pants.

"Hey, Kristia" Said girl looked up, only to see Pyrrha. "Hey," she greeted, inviting Pyrrha to sit with her. Kristia returned to her TacPad, going through the different sections, stumbling across a new set that hadn't been there before.

"Hmm…" the spartan muttered "the hell… Why does this look like your armor, Pyrrha?"

"Huh? What about my armor?" She questioned. Kristia showed her the armor. It was an almost exact copy of her own, accept the colours were different. Black lined in white, and a white calf length drapery. Instead of being made of bronze, however, it was made of the same forerunner metal that Kristia's armor was. "That's… slightly weird, if you ask me." Kristia nodded.

"I may use this instead for initiation tomorrow though… My other armor may be too powerful… and I want a challenge for a change." Kristia murmured. That caught Pyrrha's attention

"Other armor? You have more than one set?" Kristia nodded in affirmation, pulling up her usual armor. It's purple and white broadcasted clearly by the dim light of the TacPad iPhone. "Wow, that's impressive," Pyrrha whispered.

"It usually isn't rebuilt either, but stranger things happen" Kristia whispered back. "It has energy shielding, and is made out of the same metal that your armor duplicate is. Anyone short of being like me wouldn't be able to wear it. It would kill them."

Pyrrha blinked, running over the specs of the armor, "I see why, too. Improved speed, reaction time, strength."

Six nodded. After a quick runthrough of her weapons, piecing together loadouts of various weapons, making sure her selected armor was ready for the morning, Six placed her TacPad under her pillow, starting to singing quietly.

 _ **( In My Remains - Linkin Park)**_

 _Separate_

 _Sifting through the wreckage_

 _I can't concentrate_

 _Searching for a message_

 _In the fear and pain_

 _Broken down and waiting_

 _For the chance to feel alive_

 _Now in my remains_

 _Are promises that never came_

 _Set the silence free_

 _To wash away the worst of me_

 _Come apart_

 _Falling in the cracks_

 _Of every broken heart_

 _Digging through the wreckage_

 _Of your disregard_

 _Sinking down and waiting_

 _For the chance to feel alive_

 _Now in my remains_

 _Are promises that never came_

 _Set the silence free_

 _To wash away the worst of me_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

 _Now in my remains_

 _Are promises that never came_

 _Set the silence free_

 _To wash away the worst of me_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

 _Like an army, falling_

 _One by one by one_

Kristia finished, pressing her dogtags to her lips, lowering them back to her neck, with a sigh, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "That was beautiful, Kristia," Pyrrha muttered quietly. Six blushed, not used such compliments. "Thank you, Pyrrha. Lets sleep… everyone else pretty much is" She whispered, sliding onto her back. For the first time in a while, Kristia had a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)


	3. Initiation

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

~~~~~Ballroom~~~~~

* * *

Kristia shifted in her bed, opening her eyes with a sigh. Checking her TacPad, she realized she slept properly for the first time in months. A good 8 hours. It was now 6 in the morning. Grabbing her TacPad, Six left the ballroom, greeted by the low rising of the sun over the horizon. Smiling slightly, the spartan went about her morning routine, albeit not at full power. Today _was_ initiation day after all. Quickly burning through her routine, she checked her clock. An hour had passed meaning people would be waking up now. Heading back to her bed in the ballroom; her cat ears twitched, putting the spartan on edge, glancing around her with narrowed eyes.

A sharp tug on one of her ears, Kristia released a pained growl. Whirling around, she came face to face with a tall man with burnt orange hair and indigo colored eyes, a menacing - what he probably thought as menacing, Kristia found it hilarious - smirk on his face. "The hell do you want, kid?" Kristia growled, her cat ear tingling in slight pain. "I don't have to want anything, You Faunus are second rate piece of crap," The body responded.

Kristia took a step forward, a feral glint in her eyes. "Hope you never have to face me in a duel. I _will_ kick your ass." With that she spun on her heel and walked back towards her sleeping area. She spotted Pyrrha, greeting the awakened warrior with a wave, who responded with a smile and a nod. Six gathered her belongings heading to the showers. A few minutes later, the spartan stepped out in black jeans and shirt with a thigh length white trench coat sitting over top; her TacPad hardly noticeable underneath the sleeve of the coat.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately" Glynda's voice echoed over the PA system.

"Time to face the music, then." Kristia muttered to herself, smiling slightly.

* * *

~~~~~Beacon Cliff~~~~~

* * *

As soon as everyone was properly assembled, Kristia gazed at the line of people standing on the launch pads. Kristia had already guessed how they would get into the forest. A bunch of other first years stood to her left, along with Pyrrha and Weiss. Ruby, Yang and Jaune at the other end. Thankfully, the burnt haired idiot was not next to Kristia, but instead was on the right near the end. 'I hope I am _not_ partnered with that idiot' Kristia growled internally

"For years, you have trained to becomes warriors." Ozpin spoke, his voice flat. "And today… your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you, will be given teammates. Today"

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin interjected "So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin paused. "That being said… the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Ruby gaped "What?!", while another girl said "see, I told you." Kristia took a breath, calming her nerves. 'Joyful' she thought. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued again, ignoring interruptions. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Ozpin concluded momentarily.

"You will be monitored, and graded for the duration of your initiation." He looked to Glynda "But our instructors will not intervene." Kristia rolled her eyes, 'It's an initiation, of course they won't intervene.'

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair, must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He concluded

"Yea, um sir-" Jaune started again. "Good, now take your positions" Ozpin interrupted. Kristia slide her foot back, rotating her body sideways, tensing her muscles for launch. Jaune asks another question, but the catapults start launching, drowning the blonde's voice out. The boy with a buzzcut catapults, Kristia following a couple seconds after. Her TacPad secured to her wrist, the spartan brought her arms closer to her body, resulting in a higher speed upon descending. While descending, Kristia swore she heard screams coming from someone.

Spreading her arms away from her body, Kristia slowed down enough to bring her TacPad to her wrist; equipping her armor and weapons. With the ground rapidly approaching, the spartan activated her hard light barrier; crashing through a few tree branches before making contact with the ground. "That wasn't so bad… then again, fall from atmosphere, nothing seems that bad anymore." She muttered to herself. Her motion sensor lit up, before a screaming Jaune went sailing overhead, a gold and red spear, lodged in his hood. She chuckled to herself pulling a shotgun off her back.

"I did say I wanted a challenge last night…" she said to no one in particular, swapping her armor and weapons for her twin swords and duplicate armor. As her armor switched, a dark veil encased her, switching her armor and weapons in a matter of a couple seconds. After walking for a bit, and still not encountering anyone, a loud, girlish scream draws her attention north. Kristia wastes no time in moving towards it.

Up ahead, a trio of black bears - Ursai - blocked her path, growling at the approaching spartan. Said person grinned, drawing her twin swords, rushing towards the beasts that just sealed their own fate. The first one charged the oncoming spartan, attempting to take her head off right away. Kristia spun, bringing her swords through the length of the Ursa's right flank; continuing to the remaining pair as the one behind her collapses dissolving. Charging at the one on the left, Kristia sheathed one of her swords, pulling her magnum off her hip, unloading a few rounds at the beast. The Magnum had a good effect on the creature. One round punctured its eye, while the other lodged itself in the shoulder. The beast took a weak swipe at the spartan, despite her being out of range. Jumping into the air, Kristia brought her Kodachi down in through the beast's skull, instantly ending its life.

The third one was in motion towards its opponent, unknown to her. It swiped its big black paw, smacking into the spartan, sending her flying into a tree. Kristia grunted, a dull red glow surrounding her.

In confusion, she glanced at her TacPad briefly noticing a new gauge. Her Aura. That hit took a chunk out of it, however small, her aura now down to 90%. Groaning, Kristia climbed to her feet, her weapons feet away from her, the remaining Ursa charging right at her, intent on ramming the spartan to death. Some would panic, other wouldn't do a thing, waiting for death to claim them. Not a spartan, especially one labelled Hyper Lethal. Kristia waited for it to get closer rolling sideways out of the beast's path, letting it slam headfirst into the tree. Kristia withdrew the second blade, executing the dazed monster with one vicious slash to the beast's neck.

Collecting her other weapons, Kristia continued to the source of the scream.

As Kristia approached a clearing, Pyrrha ran out of a tunnel, with screams following her. "Pyrrha wh-" a loud crash interrupted her "The Hell?!" Kristia exclaimed, surprised.

"Ahhh! Why? Ahhh! Pyrrha! Ahhhh! Pyrrha!" Jaune cried. Said girl spun on her heel her spear in her hand. Kristia ran up to her, watching the fiasco, confused. "This is not the relic! It's not! Ahhh! Do something!" Jaune continued, scared out of his mind. "Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" The giant scorpion throws Jaune across the forest, turning its attention to the duo in front of it. "-go." Pyrrha finished, watching as Jaune disappears over the trees. "We should probably run. Now!" Kristia exclaimed. Pyrrha responded by running off, Kristia following not a second later. The stalker roared, giving chase. The two warriors spot the others at the temple in the clearing ahead. The Grimm right behind the two roars barreling through the trees after the pair.

"Won't this thing give up!" Kristia yelled, as she and Pyrrha dodged another swipe of its claws. Kristia joined the group of teens, rifling through her TacPad, swapping her armor hastily. "How could you leave me?!" Kristia looked up, only to see Weiss dangling off a Nevermore's claw.

"I said 'Jump!'..." Ruby hollers back

"She's going to fall," Blake mutters

"She'll be fine." Ruby assures

"She's falling." Ren and Kristia stated at the same time. Suddenly, Jaune flew out of the trees, catching a falling Weiss. The two of them fell onto the ground, Weiss landing on Jaune's back.

"My Hero," Weiss mutters sarcastically, while Jaune groans "My Back". Pyrrha flies towards the group, slowly climbing to her feet. "Great! The gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang exclaims, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby retorts, charging off towards the stalker."Ruby wait!" Yang frantically states. Kristia helps Pyrrha to her feet, looking over in time to see Ruby get hit by a pincer from the stalker, sending her back a couple feet.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby exclaims. Kristia quickly elevates her TacPad to her face, quickly swapping her currently equipped shotgun for her marksman rifle. Kristia watches as the Deathstalker shrugs off a round from Crescent Rose, as her armor finishes swapping over. A screech from above draws the attention of everyone there. Ruby desperately tries to run away, only for the Nevermore's projectile feathers to catch Ruby's cloak, stopping her in her tracks. The spartan's eyes widen, Yang having to stop short of helping her sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby shoots back, desperately trying to free her cloak. Ruby's eyes widen as the Deathstalker brings it's stinger down, only to be encased in ice. Kristia blinks beneath her helmet, diverting her attention to the now circling Nevermore. Seconds later, Ruby Yang and Weiss rejoin the group.

"Guys, that thing's circling back," Jaune points out "What are we going to do?"

"Look," Weiss starts "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," She finishes.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs," Ruby interjects.

"Yea, Alive," Kristia points out, her helmet deepening her voice, making her sound older than she really was. "These things are just going to follow us. They have most of the advantages."

Ruby nods "There's no point in fighting these things"

"Run and live, That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune puts in, grabbing a rook, Ruby grabbing a knight. The cracking of ice draws their attention "Time we left" Ren deadpans, Kristia nodding her head in agreement. "Right. Let's go," Ruby nods. As the group gets closer to the cliffs, they enter a set of ruins, splitting into two groups.

Pyrrha, Blake, Jaune and Weiss went left, while Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang and Kristia went right, taking refuge behind a column as the Nevermore circles. Kristia readies her rifle, loading in the HVAP rounds Jaune gave her however long ago it's been. "That thing needs to chill out!" Kristia screams over the roar of the Nevermore.

"Well that's just great!" Yang pipes up. Trees behind the group start breaking.

"Oh Fantastic!" Kristia yells sarcastically.

"Oh man, Run!" Jaune instructs, leaving the refuge of the column, the entire group following suit.

"Nora, Distract it!" Ren suggests, the girl all too happy to oblige.

The stalker sneaks up on her, only to be repelled by Ren and Blake as they slice at its eyes. Weiss falling in and pulling Nora away. Kristia waits, as the duo clear the stalker. Kristia waits, her rifle at the read, as the stalker crests the ridge only a few feet behind Blake and Ren. The second it crests, however, it's met with a face full of High Velocity rounds from her rifle. One impacts the tail, one buries itself in an eye, while the other two bounce harmlessly off its armor. The Deathstalker screeches. "Go, go, go!" Pyrrha exclaims, her spear now a rifle, firing it from behind her shield, Ren joining her in distracting it.

The two pull back as its claws swipe at them. As the 9 student group is running across the bridge, the Nevermore appears from around the corner, barreling into the bridge, shattering the middle section. "Just great…" Kristia mutters, swapping her DMR for her sniper via TacPad. Two bangs resounded behind them, as Nora and Jaune join the four on the other side. Nora slams her hammer into the stalker's head, quickly pulling the trigger to avoid its stinger, but being clipped and thrown back into Blake by its claw. Blake is sent flying over the edge, just out of reach of Kristia's outstretched hand. Kristia's eyes widen momentarily, before watching as Blake piggybacked the Nevermore, slashing along its length several times, before joining Yang, Ruby and Weiss on the other side.

The Deathstalker's stinger dislodges the bridge. "We gotta move." Jaune states leading the group like he'd been doing it for a couple years. Everyone bursts to the other side. The stalker takes a shot at Pyrrha, who deflects it off her shield, hitting it with her spear. The beast roars in angle, rearing back its second claw for a strike, Only for Jaune to intercept that, and allowing Pyrrha to knock back the offending limb. Kristia magnetically locks her DMR to her back, bursting in and kicking the stalker in the roars, Ren suddenly on its stinger, shooting the muscles holding the stinger to its owner. As Jaune and Pyrrha are knocked back, joining the resident spartan, Nora fires several grenades at the beast, forcing it to shield itself. Pyrrha takes the opportunity and throws her spear directly into the monster's eye.

The beast flings Ren off sending him into a pillar of the Ruins. Nora calls out to him as the stalker tries to take another swipe, only to be intercepted by the brute strength of Kristia, barely managing to hold the massive claw back. Jaune looks towards the stinger, seeing it dangling.

"Pyrrha!" He calls. "Done," is the response as she throws her shield, slicing the stinger off, the beast being impaled with its own weapon. "Nora," Jaune starts, "Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Kristia throws the offending appendage away, back flipping to Jaune, just as Pyrrha throws Nora into the air with her shield. Nora, at the apex of her launch, fires her hammer into the sky, slamming into the Deathstalker with enough force to throw Kristia, Jaune and Pyrrha over to the other side, landing on solid ground. Kristia twists in the air, sliding back on the stone as she lands. Nora fires her hammer once more, propelling herself over onto solid land. Jaune lays on his back, Kristia and Pyrrha down on a knee, and Ren collapsing as he joins the group.

The other 4 stand, watching as soon-to-be-team RWBY takes on the Nevermore. They watch, as the Nevermore crashes into the cliffside, screeching back at the 4 girls that reside closest to it. They watch as Ruby runs up the cliffside, slicing the head off the Nevermore with a final scream.

"Holy. Shit" Kristia sums up, her helmet on her hip, eyes wide in surprise. "That was… a thing" Everyone else just nodded, while Jaune just said "Wow."

* * *

~~~~~Auditorium~~~~~

* * *

"-Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces." Ozpin stated. "From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal)," Ozpin paused "Led by, Cardin Winchester." As soon as they were announced, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Kristia - who had swapped her armor back - walked onto stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Kristia Ryley. The five of you retrieved the white rook pieces." Ozpin took a brief breath. "From this day forward, you will work together as… team JNPRR (Juniper)" Nora hugged Ren, as Ozpin paused again "Lead by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished.

"Huh? L-lead by…" Jaune stuttered, surprised.

"Congratulations Young man" Ozpin congratulated, as Pyrrha socked him in the shoulder, putting him on his ass. Kristia smiled as the crowd had a good laugh at it.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by… Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced. Yang hugged her sister in happiness.

"Looks like thing are shaping up to be… an interesting year."

* * *

~~~~~Team JNPRR Dorm~~~~~

* * *

The door to the dorm opened, allowing the newly christened team JNPRR to enter the room. The team spilled in, the required 5th bed already inside the room. Kristia claimed the one furthest to the right, flopping onto the bed with a groan. The others laughed, claiming their own beds, Pyrrha taking the one next to Kristia, Jaune claiming the one in between the bookshelves, while Ren and Nora took the ones on the left.

"Today was tiring…" Kristia whined. Pyrrha laughed lightly while Jaune groaned in agreement. "I can't wait for Duels in combat class…" Kristia muttered, her cat ears twitching in excitement. "Why is that?" Ren asked. Kristia gave him an 'Are you serious?' look before she responded,

"Okay… A) it's combat class and B) I want to kick Cardin Winchester's ass for what he did this morning," She growled, muttering under her breath "Fucking racist."

"Language, Kris," Pyrrha scolded, making Kristia raise an eyebrow along with everyone else. "Nicknames already?" Kristia asked, a teasing smirk on her face. Pyrrha blushed slightly, resulting in the rest of the team bursting out laughing.

"In all seriousness, though," Jaune piped up. "What did he do?" the spartan rolled onto her back, her head at the foot board, her ears twitching in annoyance. "He pulled on my ears. Hard" receiving a couple confused looks - Jaune and Nora - Kris sighed, bringing a hand to her face, as Ren figured it out.

"You're a Faunus, correct." He inquired. Kris nodded, tilting her head so the light hit her ears "Oooooooh," Jaune realized, while Pyrrha facepalmed, and Nora… teleported?- over, playing with Kris' cat ears, her leg twitching from the energetic girl playing with her ears.

"Nora…" Ren called, exasperated. Nora just laughed, zooming back over to her bed.

"How had I not noticed before? I feel so silly." Pyrrha interjected, shaking her head. "I should have realized such last night, and I definitely should have seen them at initiation."

"Last night you couldn't have. They _are_ black after all. And the fact that there wasn't any light either certainly didn't make it easy, even if you were looking for them." Kris remarked sitting next to Pyrrha on her bed. "We were also fighting for our lives at initiation too, don't forget that," Jaune threw in. Kris scowled in remembrance.

"And now she's scowling…" Nora popped up. "That stalker cheated…" Kris said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "How?" "The rounds I fired. Those things punch through tanks like a hot knife through butter…" This garnered confused looks from her team mates.

"I'll show you…. Here" the spartan-turned student pulled up a video on her TacPad, placing the device in the middle of Jaune's bed. The team watched, as the round Kris mentioned punched through big masses of metal with ease. Kris retrieved her TacPad, placing it in her pocket again with a sigh, falling backwards.

"We should sleep now though. Class in the morning" Pyrrha broke the silence. Kris yawned for emphasis, everyone else yawning afterwards. Everyone settled underneath the covers of their respective beds.

"It's official. Beacon students. Night guys" Kristia muttered, out like a light when her head hit the pillow. A chorus of goodnights resounded from everyone, joining their teammate in the realm of dreams.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)


	4. First classes

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The cool morning breeze circled inside the open windows of the dorm room, the chirping of birds echoing through the sky. Kristia stared out the window, deep in thought. Not even a week in this new world, and she was already in a school. The 17 year old let her leg dangle out the window, her back finding support against the window frame.

Glancing back at her sleeping teammates, Kristia sighed returning her attention back out the window. A few minutes longer of gazing out the window at the rising sun, Kristia hopped back inside getting prepared for the day. Making sure she had everything she was going to need, she changed into her school uniform.

Placing her TacPad in a pocket of her uniform, the 17 year old sat on her bed, back against the wall. She let herself get lost in her own thoughts. They drifted to her old team, Noble. Carter - Noble One, ever the one to keep the coolest head out of them all, even in the heat of combat, dishing out orders. Kat - Noble two, the smartest of the bunch, the one to come up with crazy solutions, that work… usually.

Jun - Noble three, their 'eye in the sky' and resident sniper. A crackshot, but the one to talk the most. Emile - Noble four, close quarters specialist. The only spartan Kristia knew that wanted the Covenant dead more than she, herself did. And then there was Jorge - Noble five. The team's only Spartan II and, surprisingly, the most sociable Spartan Kristia ever met.

Unaware to Kristia at the time, the rest of the team had gotten up and ready, the sounds of construction coming from across the hallway in RWBY's dorm.

Kristia slowly came back to reality, a few tears running rampant without permission. Quickly composing herself, Kristia looked around the room, the rest of JNPRR gearing up for the day. Yelling from across the hall brought the team's attention to the dorm room opposite them.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yelled at someone, before rapid footsteps left the RWBY dorm room.

"8:55? Aww crap," Kristia mutters, springing up from her bed, rapidly checking her schedule for first class. Grimm studies with Port.

"Uhh, t-t-t-to class!" Ruby stuttered out, following Weiss down the hallway.

"Class? Wh-whaaa! Uullg" Jaune sputters out and Nora, Pyrrha and Ren fall ontop of him. "God damn it!" Kristia barks outs, sprinting towards the dorm door, using it as away to rapidly change direction, flinging herself down the hallway, following RWBY to first period.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune panics, following his teammate to class.. The group bolts through the courtyard, Kristia using her augmented speed to her advantage, a few meters ahead of everyone behind her. She catches a small glimpse of Ozpin and Glynda to her right.

* * *

 **~~~~~Grimm Studies, Professor Port~~~~~**

* * *

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night," Kristia snorted quietly, a hardly noticeable smirk on her face. "Yes.. the creatures of Grimm have many names." Professor Port continued.

"And the ugliest thing on this planet" Kris added silently. Kris looked to her right, spotting Ruby asleep.

"But I merely refer to them as 'Prey'. Hu-hah, Haha." Port added in, the gesture snapping Ruby awake. Kristia looked back to the professor. Kris swore she heard what sounded like an insect echo through the classroom.

"Uhh… and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Port exclaimed. 'Clearly' Kris snarked in her head. "Now as I was saying," Port started again "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms-". 'That's where I am, huh' Kris concluded as Port continued "- are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that… is where we come in." Port paused briefly.

"Huntsmen, Huntresses…-" Port winked at Yang, who looked very creeped out. Kristia snickered quietly, storing that in her mind for later.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Port stopped, " 'From what?' You ask. -". 'Uhh… Lemme guess, Grimm?" Kristia thought in amusement, "Why… the very world!" He stuck his left arm into the air.

'Bullshit!' Kristia's mind screamed, the entire class becoming as quiet as space itself, however briefly. "Eyyy-yeah!" a student exclaimed from behind her. Kristia glanced back up to him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance; team RWBY looked at the kid like he was crazy. The kid popped down right after, Professor port continuing on.

"That is what you are training to become…" Port paused "But first, a story." Kristia groaned quietly, zoning out, reviewing her notes, scanning for anything she didn't already figure out or learn in the morning. They, unsurprisingly weren't paying attention. And by they, she's talking about team CRDL, who were busy acting like idiots at the back of the class. Port clearly didn't care, or didn't notice as he continued his story. Glancing back to the front, Kristia watched as the professor bowed.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic… well educated, and wise!" Port concluded.

"So… who among you believes themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?" Port dropped the question onto the class.

"I do sir!" Weiss snapped out, her voice tense. Kristia pondered for a moment, raising her hand for a split second before dropping it back down, hoping he hadn't seen her hand.

"Well then, let's find out" Port concluded. His head turned to the right, towards two cages, both containing Grimm.

"Step forward and face your opponent," He replied. Port motioned to Kristia to come down to the floor as well as Weiss. Kris groaned quietly, receiving a reassuring pat on her back from Pyrrha and a nod from the rest of her team. Kris quickly summoned her duplicate armor - it was listed this way, for now - and her twin Kodachi, the sheaths reflecting a portion of the artificial light from the classroom. Kris joined Weiss in front of the cages, drawing her twin swords quietly.

After a few encouragements from her own team, and droning out a snarky retort towards Ruby from Weiss, Kris separated herself from her classmate by a few feet. Looking around quickly, she realised just how cramped this fight would end up being.

"Alright! Let the match begin," With a single swipe of his axe-tipped Blunderbuss, Port released the two Grimm. Both looked a lot like wild boars with giant tusks. Boarbatusk - If her studying this morning was correct.

 **Let the match begin indeed.**

Both beasts charged their respective opponents. Kris opted to dodge instead of attack as - if the clang of metal was anything to go by - Weiss had done. Front flipping over the beast, Kristia landed on her feet, quickly whirling back around to face her opponent.

"Haha! Weren't expecting that, were you?" Port let out, slightly amused. Sparing a quick glance and Weiss, Kris noted her bemused expression, her attention returning to her opponent. Kris' opponent charged, but met its charge with one of her own, her curved blades meeting the beast's tusks. It roared at her, Kristia growling in retaliation. Her blades slipped down lower on its tusks. Quickly, Kris forced her arms upwards, her swords grinding against the thick bone of the tusk, leaving shallow scratch marks along it. The beast reared up on it's hind legs.

Fatal mistake.

Kris darted forward at the opportunity, quickly delivering a multitude of strikes to the Boarbatusk's stomach. The beast released a roar of pain before collapsing to the floor, Kris rolling to the left of it. A grunt from her left shifted her focus to Weiss, who had lost her rapier.

"What will you do without your weapon?" Port questioned, interest piqued.

Footsteps warned Kris too late of the beast approaching her from behind. The beast threw its head upwards, its tusks flipping Kris into the air, her weapons leaving her hands. She landed on the floor with a crash, releasing a groan. Kris witnessed as the beast changed targets, _again_ , to Weiss, charging towards her. Kris groaned, pulling herself to a knee as Weiss appeared in front of the 17 year old spartan, Myrtenaster at the ready. Tensing, Kris watched in interest as the beast rolled into a ball, charging towards the two girls, intending on killing them both with one, final strike.

What it hadn't intended for, however, was for a blue glyph to smack it in the face, sending it back onto it's stomach. Weiss jumped up, this time a black glyph appearing, propelling Weiss towards the beast, her Rapier becoming buried in its stomach as the heiress panted.

"Bravo, Braa-vo," Port congratulated "it appears we are, indeed, in the presence of true huntresses in training," He referred to the two girls on the floor. Kris climbed to her feet, giving her head a shake, collecting her weapons.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Port took a breath, "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and, stay vigilant." Port summed up.

"Class dismissed," Port excused them, the bell ringing.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" She heard Jaune question.

Kris shrugged at Jaune's question, sheathing her swords before unequipping them. Kris watched as Ruby chased after Weiss. She sighed, returning to her teammates to grab her things and following after Ruby out the door. "I'll catch up at next class, I've got something I want to tell Ruby," Kristia spoke to Jaune.

"Yea, just, don't be late?" He joked good naturedly. Kris nodded with a small smile, walking towards Ozpin and Ruby.

"-but a badge you wear constantly." Ozpin told her. Kris waited patiently for the headmaster to finish. The man acknowledged the new arrival with a nod, before returning his attention to the girl in front of him.

"If you are not performing at your absolute best… then what reason, do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin questioned, turning around "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." He glanced over his shoulder, "I'd advise you take some time… to think about how, you will uphold it." Ozpin finished, walking off. Kris walked up to Ruby as she glanced out the doorway at Weiss. Laying a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, Kris put in softly.

"Being a leader isn't just about giving others a reason to follow you. One must have courage, tenacity and patience. One must be flexible and able to communicate - allowing their actions to speak as loud as their words"

Ruby sighed, as Kris continued " A leader must have a combination of humility and presence. To be able to listen to all of the ones underneath you, or in this case, with you. Your teammates." Kris concluded, giving Ruby a pat on the shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to, or a different viewpoint, just ask." Kris offered, walking towards second class.

She arrived just before the bell, her teammates giving her a questioning look. She smiled and shook her head.

"Later. Ask me later" was her answer.

* * *

 **~~~~~JNPRR Dorm~~~~~**

* * *

The JNPRR dorm was relatively quiet. Kris was skeptical now, Nora being as quiet as she is. Shaking it off, she returned her attention to the last question. Glancing up her her page, she looked around the circle they set up in the middle of the room. Quickly jotting the answer, Kris placed the page in her book, closing it for the next day's class.

"Kris, earlier, you'd explain what you said to Ruby." Ren opened up.

"I'm curious myself," Pyrrha stated, while Nora kept writing her answer down, Jaune diverting his attention to the black haired girl. Said girl raised her head from her arms, laughing lightly.

"I just gave her some things to think about, is all." Kris replied, her voice shining with amusement. Pyrrha shook her head with a small smile; ruffling the girl's hair, who replied with a squawk, trying to straighten her hair back out much to her team's amusement. Kris blushed, dipping her head down, eliciting another set of laughter from her teammates.

She shook her head, pulling herself off the floor, checking the time. "We should probably get to bed. Class in the morning." Kris pointed out, sounding slightly disappointed.

" You sound sad that there's class in the morning," Jaune piped up. "Nah," she denied, " just rather not got to sleep. Unfortunately -" She pointed to the clock "- we do have to. It's late," Kris finished.

Nora slammed her book shut. "Done!" she sang, startling the rooms other occupants. Kris jumped, fully leaving her feet and landing on her bed. Nora laughed, while her other friends snapped out of their shock.

"Nora," Kris called. She stuck her tongue out at said girl when she looked her way. Nora just laughed harder, jumping on her bed. Kris barked out a laugh of her own, pulling her blankets over top, out like a light the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **~~~~~2 months later, Combat class~~~~~**

* * *

Jaune stood on the stage, leaning on his sword, panting. His opponent, Cardin, stood opposite him, relaxed as can be, his mace lazily sitting on his left shoulder. The man barked out a laugh. The rest of the class watched on, as Jaune charged.

Cardin dodged the attack easily, twisting to the left, his mace already in full swing towards JNPRR's leader. Jaune barely got his shield in the way before contact, the blow sending him careening across the stage, his shield now laying away from him. Jaune scrambled to his feet, letting out a cry, charging one final time, his strike this time being parried by Cardin. The walking tank easily overpowered a tired Jaune.

"This is the part… where you loose." He remarked, before kneeing Jaune in the stomach. Kris growled quietly from beside Pyrrha, garnering the girls attention. The redhead put her hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her head softly. Kris fought down a blush, letting out a huff, settling for glaring at Cardin.

The man raised his mace above Jaune, who lay on the floor. As he prepared to bring it down, a buzzer went, signalling the end of the match.

"Cardin, that's enough." Ms. Goodwitch interrupted, appearing back on the stage, stepping between the two duelists. Cardin stepped back, resting his mace against the ground, leaning on the weapon.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red." Glynda continued, "In a tournament style duel… this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Kris released a quiet sigh, glancing at her TacPad, Jaune's aura bar going from the green, to red.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy." She paused, as Jaune sighed.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?" She questioned.

Cardin huffed quietly, "Speak for yourself," He muttered, eliciting a second quiet growl from Kristia, Pyrrha repeating her earlier gesture, giving her teammates shoulder a soft squeeze. Kristia blushed, looking towards the ground. Pyrrha smiled, despite the situation.

"Remember everyone!" Glynda started again "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long, before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practising!" She reminded the class. Kris smiled in anticipation, shifting from foot to foot happily.

"Those who choose to complete in the combat tournament, will be representing all of Vale." Glynda concluded, the bell ringing. Kristia switched her attention to Jaune, who had a look of defeat on his face.

The hand on her shoulder fell away, causing Kris to swap her attention to her teammate. Leaning over to Pyrrha, she whispered an idea in her ear, to which she responded with a nod and a smile, focusing her attention back to Jaune. Kristia hopped onto the stage, walking to over towards Jaune, offering her friend a hand. He accepted, allowing the black haired girl to pull him to his feet.

"Cmon, let's go," Kristia suggested, nodding to the door. Jaune didn't respond, settling for following his teammates to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **~~~~~Cafeteria~~~~~**

* * *

"So… there we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora began, Kristia laughed at the silliness of it.

"It was day," Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued, Ren correcting her again. "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed loudly, standing up. Kristia giggled again, shaking her head in amusement. Yang was listening, an expectant look on her face.

"Two of'em…" Ren corrected again with a sigh.

"But in the end, they were no match. And in the end… Ren and I took them down." Nora continued. Kristia looked past Pyrrha towards Jaune, who was being uncharacteristically silent. She shared a worried look with Pyrrha and Ruby, the three girls returning their attention to the sulking leader of team JNPRR.

"-and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora concluded, sitting back down, a happy smile on her face. Kris sighed to herself, looking back to the book in front of her.

Ren sighed "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now"

"Jaune," Pyrrha started, concern laced in her voice. Kris leaned forward, turning towards Jaune, concerned as well. "Are you okay…?" Pyrrha questioned, resting her gauntleted forearm on the table.

"Uh?" Jaune snapped out of his stupor "Oh, yea. Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…" Ruby started, trying to find the right words, "not okay..."

"Like, really not okay," Kris piped in, worry laced in her own voice. "What's bugging you?"

"Guys, I'm fine… seriously, look!" Jaune let out a nervous laugh. Mocking could be heard from behind them. Kris and Jaune both turned, seeing a rabbit Faunus surrounded by team CRDL. Kris growled, her right hand clenching, the fabric making a tightening noise.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha pointed out, not buying into Jaune's act.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" JNPRR's leader questioned. "Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know. Practical jokes!" He continued nervously.

"He's a bully." Ruby put in.

"Playing practical jokes involved in mercilessly challenging you to duels every day" Kris deadpanned sarcastically, her eyes struggling to conceal the hatred she felt towards to team CRDL.

"Oh please…" Jaune scoffed, "Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune laughed nervously, throwing air quotes around 'bullied'.

Kris thought for a split second, as Pyrrha began talking "He's smacked your books out of your hands. He's activated your shield as you walked in a door." Pyrrha listed.

"He's shoved you into the rocket lockers as well," Ruby put in, unimpressed.

"He also challenges you to a duel every class, and hardly giving you an opportunity each time," Kris growled out, looking back towards CRDL's leader.

"I didn't land far from the school" Jaune protested, turning away from the two.

"Jaune if you ever need help… just ask," Pyrrha tried.

"Ooh!" Nora piped up, "We'll break his legs," She suggested. Kris nodded, holding her hand up for a fist bump, which Nora happily returned.

"I'll kick his ass in a duel…" Kris nonchalantly suggested, a devious smile gracing her lips. Pyrrha sighed with a smile, giving Kristia a knowing look.

"What?" the girl questioned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Guys, really. I'm fine," Jaune insisted standing up, his tray in hand. "Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune continued.

"Yea, it's why he needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Kristia muttered, propping her head against her fist, elbow resting on the table.

"Ooww, that hurts!" Someone behind them yelped. "Please stop..." the girl pleaded.

"I told you it was real," Cardin commented, his voice smug.

"What a freak!" Thrush commented, the Faunus running off.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha commented angrily

"He's not the only one," Blake spat out.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," the blonde brawler of team RWBY commented sadly.

A dark growl emanated from an occupant at JNPRR and RWBY's table, making the group look towards Kris. The girl had a look of absolute fury on her face, her eyes promising pain. Her fists clenched tight, her entire body shaking in unrelenting rage.

The group's reaction was simultaneous. Yang had a surprised look on her face, as well as Ren and Pyrrha, while Blake, Weiss and Nora had shocked looks. Ruby had paled slightly, eyes wide as saucers, clinging to her sister. Jaune set his tray down, taking a couple steps back from the table.

"Kris," Pyrrha tried, her voice soft. Pyrrha rested her hand on Kris' shoulder again, giving it a soft squeeze. Kris calmed - visually at the very least. Her eyes showcased her unrelenting rage and fury, while her body language suggested she was perfectly calm. Kris jolted, stand to her full height. Pyrrha let her hand drop, assuming she had calmed her fury filled partner.

Kris walked towards Cardin, his attention switching to the furious spartan. The man stood, standing his ground in front of Kris, looking the Faunus in the eyes.

"What do you want, kitty cat?" Cardin mocked, a merciless smirk on his face, his hand reaching for Kristia's cat ears. Faster than any of his teammates or her friends could blink, the former Lone Wolf snapped a hand around the man's wrist, Cardin's aura protecting him from the full force of her strength.

"Going to fight back, are we? You're just going to prove me right" Cardin mocked again. At this, Kristia smirked darkly, quickly spinning the taller man, slamming his head into the table.

"I'm not proving you right, I'm challenging you to a duel. My way." She growled in his ear, pinning Cardin's right arm behind his back.

"Turn it down, you look like a coward. Accept, and you might be able to retain some sliver of your dignity," She whispered into his ear, her voice laced with rage.

"Fine, freak!" Cardin spat out, slightly hesitant. Kris growled once more releasing the man, before grabbing her book and bag, storming out the door of the cafeteria, making her way towards combat class, and the impending duel.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)


	5. Memories

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

A clang of metal resounded through the combat room, and then another, quickly followed by a grunt. Cardin Winchester crawled to his feet, his mace acting as a crutch as he stood up. The crowd watched in silence waiting for the next attack. The man's opponent stood opposite him. Twirling her sword expertly between her fingers, her teal eyes following his every movement. She waited patiently, like a lion stalking it's prey.

Cardin struggled on his feet, panting heavily. His aura was in the yellow, creeping on orange. Kris' aura on the other hand, was a full green. The veteran warrior was utilizing a fair chunk of her combat knowledge. Cardin's hand tightened around his mace, gathering his strength for another charge. Kristia tensed, her sword stopping it's deadly dance between the girl's fingers in an instant.

Cardin did a smart thing and switched to a defensive posture. Kris narrowed her eyes in challenge, preparing herself for a lunge towards the source of her ire. The crowd watch in silent excitement, waiting for the next move either combatant would make. Kris faked her lunge, throwing Cardin into a quick jolt of surprise. She smirked, quickly moving towards her target, her experience evident with every footfall she made towards her target. A third clang resounded through the room, quickly followed by a couple more as Cardin barely managed to block the attacks of his more experienced opponent.

Kris pushed back against Cardin's mace, deciding to end this quickly, just to show how outclassed the bigger man really was. Shifting her gloved left hand to the top of her blade, she pushed back. Cardin stumbled, surprised, before barely managing to block another strike of the handle of his mace. Kris pushed, hard, shoving Cardin, again, backwards several steps. Kris studied her opponent, again. She charged him again, closing the distance quickly and delivering several slashes to Cardin's body.

Delivering one final, powerful strike, the match ended. Cardin lay sprawled on the ground, his mace at the feet of his opponent. Kris stepped back, her breathing quickly returning to normal, the adrenaline in her system dissipating. The crowd didn't move, stunned in silence at the match result. Several stand, clearly not surprised by the spartan's display of power and speed in the one sided duel. Sheathing her weapon, Kris dropped off the stage easily, landing on her feet with little effort. The group of students clapped in congratulations, others in respect to the 17 year old spartan. Silently, Kris walked out of the classroom. She then briskly walked outside of the building, her head swimming in her own thoughts.

The footsteps of her teammates went unnoticed by the spartan as she disappeared behind a tree, letting herself slide to the ground with a heavy sigh, arms resting on her knees. Vaguely aware of her teammates around her, the girl buried her head in her arms with quiet sob. Her teammates, her _friends,_ sat around her, silently offering their own support. Strong arms wrapped around the weeping girl, pulling her into a hug. Kris let herself relax, releasing her emotions quietly. She could feel the presence of her team around her. She could feel comfort the hug offered her. For the first time since she could remember, the lone wolf let herself fall to pieces, allowing her emotions freedom.

She lost herself in her thoughts, the exhaustion of the day drifting away. Pyrrha ran her fingers through her partner's hair, the action coaxing their distraught teammate into sleep. She let out a soft sigh, looking down to the sleeping girl in her arms.

"We should get her back to our room…" Jaune spoke quietly, nods of agreement joining his statement. Pyrrha nodded herself, lift the sleeping Kris into her arms. It didn't take them long to return to their dorm. Silently entering the unoccupied room, Pyrrha placed their sleeping teammate into her bed. Ren placed Kris' bag at the foot of her bed.

"Let's leave her to rest, she'll need it. We, on the other hand, still have classes…" Jaune pointed out, his voice quieter than usual, given the circumstances. While Ren and Nora nodded, Pyrrha shook her head.

"I'll stay, I don't think she'll want to wake up alone…" Pyrrha commented sadly, glancing down at their sleeping teammate.

'We'll grab notes for you both then." Ren put in, looking towards Pyrrha, who nodded black absently. JNR walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him, encasing the duo in a veil of silence.

RWBY caught JNR outside of their next class, the slumped shoulders of Jaune's posture making it clear something was wrong.

"What happened?" the blonde brawler asked, seeing two of the five man team missing.

"Pyrrha's watching over Kristia." Ren answered her. Yang tilted her head sideways, hands on her hips as the rest of her team stood beside her.

"What happened to Kris, then?" Blake tried this time.

"I… don't know… "Jaune replied this time "She beat Cardin and left… and then she… I don't know…" He sighed.

"She cried. What caused it, we don't know," Nora stated bluntly.

"Nora…" Ren deadpanned, facepalming.

Nora shrugged her shoulders in resignation. "It's true, and they did ask what happened." Nora defended.

"I hope she's alright" Blake put in quietly.

The ringing of the bell pulled them back to the world, and the 7 hurried to next class.

* * *

 **~~~~~Ozpin's Office~~~~~**

* * *

Ozpin gazed out the window, watching over the academy grounds. Students hurried about as the bell went off, rushing to get to their next class. He took a sip of his coffee, returning to his desk. The chime on the elevator went off, the doors opening to reveal Glynda, who had a view screen in her hands. Wordlessly, Ozpin granted the woman entrance to his office. A click of high heels, Ozpin turned away from his screen, looking towards Glynda. Wordlessly, she set the device in front of the headmaster.

Ozpin watched the recorded duel in interest, observing the movements of one of the students who left him puzzled the most. He watched as she toyed with her opponent, before ending it quickly and mercilessly. Taking another sip from his mug, Ozpin pondered over the match he watched. It was one sided - this was obvious. And he could say, confidently, that Kris was not going at her best - of this… Ozpin was certain.

"She toyed with him." Ozpin started out, taking another sip of coffee.

"She was." Glynda agreed.

"She shows little effort" Ozpin pointed out again, Glynda nodding in affirmation.

"Yes, such was apparent from the start, Professor."

"This goes beyond basic knowledge of fighting styles," Ozpin continued. "This is how a veteran would fight: collected, composed. Analyzing her opponent's weaknesses. Such an ability is not picked up quickly." Ozpin concluded, his mind traveling back to the first meeting.

"It's an ability that's honed to a fine point, as such is with any other skill." Ozpin interjected through the silence.

Glynda nodded, and the pair watching the duel again, in slow motion this time. Strike by strike, step by step, breath by breath they watched the duel. Each strike Kris made was controlled, quick and powerful, exploiting her opponent's weakness, while cancelling Cardin's strengths.

"She possesses the experience of a huntsman, and then a bit more. And something else…" Ozpin trailed off, deep in thought.

"Something else…?" Glynda questioned, looking towards the headmaster, confused. Ozpin dismissed the thought, placing it aside for later.

"I only hope that Ironwood does not catch wind of this. If he does… I do not believe she - " Ozpin gestured to Kris "- will be willing to listen to a different military head."

"What shall we do then, for now at least" Glynda inquired, a shake of the head from the silver haired man.

"Nothing. For now. I believe it will be beneficial if we do tell her later." Ozpin studied the ending of the match.

"About 'it', Professor?" Glynda input.

Ozpin simply nodded, replaying the duel again, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Qrow must be here for it as well. We'll tell Kris and James at the same time." Ozpin concluded.

Glynda nodded, attention diverted back to the replaying duel.

* * *

 **~~~~~JNPRR Dorm~~~~~**

* * *

Pyrrha continued her silent vigil over her sleeping teammate, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Pyrrha mulled over the events that had transpired. Cardin push Jaune around in their duel. Kris' fury and challenge towards team CRDL's leader, then the corresponding duel afterwards before she all but ran out of the building. And then her usually emotionally collected teammate's breakdown afterwards. Which brings them to now.

She glanced down at Kris' peaceful face, pushing the girl's black hair away from her eyes softly, switching her gaze to out the window next to her. As she gazed out the window, a few thoughts went through her mind: What would make her break down like this? What happened that she kept bottled for so long that ended with this result? And, what Pyrrha thought was the most important; Did their teammate not trust them like they did her?

Pyrrha sighed softly, still gazing out through the open window, listening to the chirping of the birds, the whistling of the wind.

* * *

 **~~~~~Dreamscape~~~~~**

* * *

Kris awoke; senses rebooting, her armor systems coming online, her shields recharging. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. ONI base _Sword_. She gazed through the giant hole in the side of the base, giving a perfect view of the Covenant Corvette being gutted by an orbital mac round from one of Reach's many Defense platforms.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice resounded from beside her. She glanced over - Jorge.

"Someone should paint a picture. Great job by the way." He gave her a pat on the back.

"I aim to please," was her answer.

Kris blinked to herself as her radio crackled to life. She ignored it, watching as the corvette was riddled with explosions, forever resting at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of _Sword_. With a blink, her setting changed to the covenant Supercarrier **_Long Night of Solace_** during **_Operation: UPPERCUT_**. Jorge had a hold of her, his dogtags clasped in her hands, his helmet discarded on the deck of the Corvette's hanger bay.

"Tell 'em to make it count," Jorge ordered, before heaving her through the protective shielding, towards the doomed planet below.

She forced herself to not watch as the Supercarrier was teleported into nothingness with the Corvette. Jorge was still on board. She could feel the heat of re-entry around her, her shields flickering but holding steady. Kris collided with the ground, before everything went dark.

She came around again, this time in a place more familiar, but still alien. Kris knew she was on Remnant, and hunched that she was in Ozpin's office. Said man sat as his desk sipping his coffee. She took a step towards him, her armor alerting the headmaster to her presence. The man gave her a small smile gesturing behind her.

Turning around, Kris felt her breath hitch. Her old team stood there, most of them: Jorge, Carter, Kat and Emile stood there, along with one she didn't recognise.

"Hey, Six." Emile greeted, each other Spartan throwing their own greeting. Then the other spartan stepped forward.

"Nice to meet the one who filled my spot," the spartan started up, a distinctly masculine voice resounding from beneath the helmet. Kris immediately figured out the man's identity - Thom-A293. Kris stepped forward, giving her namesake a respectful salute. The other man waved her down, extending a hand for greeting.

"Thom - A293, formerly Noble Six of fireteam Noble," He greeted.

"Kristia - B312, former Noble Six, fireteam Noble. Huntress in training," Kris responded, taking a second step, grasping the forearm of the man opposite her. Both Spartan's applied enough pressure for a greeting, a flicker of their shielding ending it. Both released the others forearm and began sizing each other up.

"Huntress in training, huh?" The man quipped, his head tilted to the side slightly and eyebrow raised beneath his helmet. The lone wolf only responded with a nod, the rest of her former team stepping up next to Thom. Jorge, being the sociable spartan he is, decided to start conversation.

"Seems as though you've found yourself a new team, huh Six?" the II chuckled good naturedly.

"Replacing us already six? I'm hurt" Emile pushed in. Kris scoffed, giving Emile a solid shot to the shoulder.

"Can't replace you guys, but… they ain't bad" Kris admitted. "They need a lot more training and discipline before they could ever have a hope of it."

Jorge rested a hand on his former teammate's shoulder, "Replacement isn't an issue, Six. Your peace of mind is. Something these -" Jorge nodded towards the other four spartans to his left "- don't want to get into." He glared good naturedly from beneath his helmet.

"Yea yea, big man." Emile shot back. Kris rested her palm on her visor in exasperation.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse than a simple mental breakdown." Kris shot back, her voice leaving little room for doubt. Carter sighed, heavily as did Kat.

"Your still human, Six. A 'simple mental breakdown' - as you put it - could have a bigger effect than you'd realize or understand." Carter supplied.

"Yea, like you two not accepting it being my choice," Thom chided, giving Nobles One and Two a smack on the back of their helmet.

"Being an assassin for ONI for years, leaves little room for emotion, Sir." Six replied back, walking towards the office window. "I was trained to follow orders, to carry them out without question, objection. That is now clashing with how I am now - more open, carefree, talkative." Kris sighed.

Jorge rested a hand on her shoulder again, gazing out the window himself, his helmet on his hip. Kris removed her own helmet, attaching it to her hip, letting her brothers and sister see the cat ears which occupy the top of her head, poking through her black hair. She felt the presences of her teammates around her.

"Seek solace in those around you. Open up to them, let them help you heal. To help you change from the person that bastard at _ONI_ made you." Emile put in, surprising the group.

"When the hell did you get so damn sentimental?" Kris inquired, her eyebrow raised in a pointed look at the skull helmeted spartan.

"I can be sentimental when I damn well choose. I don't do it often, leaves a shitty ass taste in my mouth. Makes me want to kill more covvies." Emile muttered bitterly.

"He's right you know, Six" Carter popped in. She waved him off turning her attention back out the window.

"Time to go back, Six" Jorge gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Kris' vision went black, returning her to her new home.

* * *

 **~~~~~JNPRR Dorm~~~~~**

* * *

Kris groaned, her body slowly returning to normal speeds. As she cracked open her eyes, she spotted Pyrrha sitting beside her, the redheads attention point outside. Kris groaned, pulling a hand to her head, this time grabbing Pyrrha's attention. Said girl turned back towards her teammate as Kris sat up. A silence overtook the two, neither girl knowing what to say for a couple minutes.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." Kris murmured quietly.

"No worries. What happened, Kris?" Pyrrha inquired, pulling the girl into a hug. The faunus sighed sadly.

"Bad memories, from before I came here." Kris responded, her voice quiet.

"Before you came here? To Beacon?" Pyrrha asked, her interest weaving into the concern her voice held. Kris shook her head in denial.

"Before I came here, to Remnant." Kris softly spoke.

"Before you came to Remnant? Where did you come from, Kris?" Pyrrha responded, questioning softly.

"A dead planet" was her sad reply. "I'm a soldier, Pyrrha. A very, very deadly soldier. I'm like the ones from legends. The ones who hold off insurmountable odds so others can escape. That's what we do." Kris continued, Pyrrha just listening to her teammate.

"My past is one that I wouldn't wish upon even an evil person." Kris sighed.

Kris explained her past, what she could remember of her family. She explained her training as a spartan as simply as she could. She briefly summarized her time as _ONI's_ 'personal grimm reaper'. Then she explained her final assignment. Reach. After a lengthy explanation, Kris let out a small sigh, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Pyrrha brought a hand to her partner's face, wiping the wayward tears away, before pulling the girl into a tighter hug.

"It's okay, that's in the past," Pyrrha comforted. Kris wrapped her arms around the redhead in a hug, letting go of the part of her life being a Lone Wolf took away from her.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Kris mumbled quietly. Pyrrha smiled to herself, resting her head on top of her partners. Pyrrha let her worries from earlier slip away, confident that her partner did trust them, wishing to reveal only what she deems right, and appropriate for the situation. A quick glance out the window suggested it was late in the evening, the sun already beginning its descent below the horizon.

The dorm room door opened, letting in the remaining members of JNPRR, their books in their bags. Ren wordlessly handed Pyrrha the pages of homework they had received after lunch. Setting them on the side table, she pulled herself onto the bed, readjusting Kris into her lap, much like how a mother might comfort a daughter. Yang poked her head in.

"Hiya." The brawler greeted, "How are you doing, Kris?" Said girl gave Yang a smile and a 'so so' gesture. Yang gave her own smile and a thumbs up, returning to her own dorm room, leaving JNPRR in peace.

"You two look cute, together," Nora interjected, making the two girls jump slightly in surprise. Kris did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out a Nora, her cat ears twitching in amusement. Pyrrha started absently running her hand through Kris' hair, eliciting purrs from the girl leaning against her. The purring turned into muffled giggles, as Kris slapped her hand over her mouth in an effort to stay silent. Pyrrha continued to smile, continuing to run her hand through the girl's hair, over her cat eats.

"Pyrrha…" Kris whined.

"Hmm?" The girl asked, knowing full well what the question would be, her hand still running through the girl's hair.

"Please stop?" The girl in her lap asked, hopeful. Pyrrha pretended to think for a moment, before responding.

"Nope!" She responded. Pyrrha switched to scratching the cat ears, eliciting more giggles from the girl in her lap. Pyrrha let out a small laugh, before deciding to stop, giving the girl a chance to breath. The room fell into a comfortable silence. Jaune, Nora and Ren finishing their homework while Pyrrha kept Kris wrapped in a comfortable hug, said girl humming a song quietly.

Kris diverted her attention out the window, watching as the birds flew past the closed window, the wind howling beyond. The sun casting a red hue across Remnant's sky as it disappeared beneath the horizon for another day. Kris felt her body shutting down as she let out a yawn, setting off a chain reaction through her teammates.

"I guess that means we should head to bed, yes?" Pyrrha questioned, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"You won't have to tell Kristia twice though…" Jaune pointed to the girl in Pyrrha's lap, who was fast asleep.

"Guess not," Pyrrha agreed, adjusting her own pillow up behind her head. The soft breathing of her teammates reached her ears a few moments later before she, too, fell into the realm of dreams.

* * *

 **~~~~~Following Day~~~~~**

* * *

Kris released a yawn, her senses coming back alive for another day. She became aware of the arm around her first. Said arm tighten it's grip on the girl, the owner - Pyrrha - adjusted in her sleep. Kris looked at the clock, her eyes adjusting to the darkness easily.

"Any minute now…" Kris whispered to herself, just as the alarm clock in the room went off, waking everyone else up.

"Morning guys," Kris greeted softly, another yawn escaping her lips, resting her head back in Pyrrha's lap tiredly, letting the fleeting feeling of sleep slowly overtake her. Pyrrha poked her, disturbing any chance of getting more sleep. Pyrrha shook her head with a smile at the girl, before a loud thump and a cry drew their attention to the other side of the room. Nora, if her laughing was anything to go off, had pushed Jaune out of his bed.

"Nora…" Ren chastised tiredly.

"What? He wasn't waking up." Nora complained. Kris sighed from her current position. Pyrrha ran her hand through the girl's hair comfortingly.

"Why Nora, why?" Jaune groaned from the floor. "You could have shaken me awake…"

"Nah," Nora denied "That wouldn't be fun!"

Jaune groaned again, picking himself up off the floor, heading into the bathroom to change. A silence overtook the room as the students listened to the noise RWBY where making from their dorm across the hallway.

"They're noisy…" Kris complained, flattening her ears against her head.

"That they are." Ren agreed.

"It's how they are," Pyrrha shrugged. Kris huffed, giving Pyrrha a light flick on the forehead. She closed an eye with a smile, scratching Kris' ears. Said girl started giggling, squirming in Pyrrha's grip.

"Pyrrha…" Kris complained through her laughs, "S-stop… it... it... tickles!" She finished, her voice rising a few octaves. The rest of the team laughed along with Pyrrha, who finally relented.

"Sorry… they're just too cute." Pyrrha commented, the black haired girl blushing, hiding her face behind her hair. Kris squirmed out of Pyrrha's grasp reluctantly, said girl pouting slightly. Kris rolled her eyes with a smile, flicking Pyrrha again. She retaliated with a flick of her own. Several minutes later, the rest of the team had changed, and were ready to go for the day.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)


	6. Secrets

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The morning passed on smoothly. Cardin didn't learn from the previous day, and was back to bugging Jaune. After the previous day's events, Kristia ignored Cardin - ignoring remarks and jabs he sent towards her all morning. Currently, JNPRR and RWBY sat in history - taught by _Dr._ Oobleck. He was quite adamant about being called _Doctor_ and not _Professor._ Quiet snoring came from Jaune, and Kris shared an exasperated glance with Blake. Dr. Oobleck, meanwhile, was zipping around the classroom, talking rapidly - as per the usual.

"Yes. Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution or more popularly known as the Faunus war -" Oobleck was at his desk now "Humankind was quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." The professor continued, taking a sip of coffee. Oobleck was now in front of his desk. 'Man, he moves quick. Thank you augmentations.' Kris thought in slight amusement.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you - it is imperative to remember that these events are relatively recent! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." Oobleck continued, seemingly teleporting around at random, taking another sip of his drink.

"Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated _because_ of your Faunus heritage?" Dr. Oobleck asked quickly. Kris, Velvet, and a few other students raised their hands. "Dreadful! Simply, dreadful!" He exclaimed.

"Remember students - it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Kris snorted quietly, but wrote down the recent information provided. "Now, can any of you young scholars tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck inquired again.

"Yes?" Oobleck pointed to Weiss.

"The battle at Fort Castle." The heiress replied.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey…" Jaune exclaimed, interrupted from his nap. Oobleck was in front of him in an instant.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to this class! This is excellent! What is the answer?" Jaune stuttered and hesitated momentarily. The class was dead silent, and it appeared as if everyone had their eyes on JNPRR's leader.

"Uhh… um… b-binoculars!" Jaune finally answered. The class erupted into laughter. Kris sighed, her face resting against her forearm.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?" Oobleck questioned, clearly unamused by Jaune's lack of attentiveness.

"Oh here we go again…" Kris murmured lowly, shaking her head.

"Yep" Blake responded, already glaring at Cardin. CRDL's leader didn't notice, delivering his answer. Damn airhead.

"Well… I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." The smartass responded.

"You're not the most... open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned hotly.

"What?" He shot back, "You got a problem?"

"Oh… several problems." Kristia spoke up, glaring at the man. Blake held back a laugh, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"No." Pyrrha replied back, shooting an amused look to Kris, who simply rolled her eyes. "I have the answer - It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have near perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growled, turning away. Kris fought a smirk down, returning her attention to the professor standing behind his desk.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of attacking the Faunus in their sleep." Blake supplied.

"His army was outmatched, and General Lagune was captured." Kris finished.

"Perhaps if he payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake shot at Cardin smugly. Kris snickered openly as several ohhh's echoed from the student body in the class. Cardin stood up with a growl, Kris following suit, daring the man to try anything.

"Try it, I dare you." Kris challenged, Cardin growling in response.

"Mr Winchester, Ms Ryley - please take your seats." The hyperactive professor exasperated. Jaune snickered at Cardin as the two sat back down.

"You - Mr. Winchester - and Mr. Arc will both be seeing me after class for additional readings!" Oobleck took a drink again as Jaune pouted.

"Now! Moving on…" Oobleck continued.

The rest of the class progressed without any further interruptions - thankfully. As Students started exiting the classroom as the bell rang. Grabbing their things, team JNPRR - minus Jaune - joined the others exiting the classroom.

"You guys go on ahead - I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha stopped.

"Just… don't be late, yea?" Kris teased. Nora snickered and Ren sighed.

"Don't worry - we'll be fine." Pyrrha shot back with a smile. Kris grinned, nodding. The next class continued on - with no sign of Pyrrha or Jaune.

"They're late…" Kris pointed out quietly, as she, Ren and Nora worked.

"Yea… it's unlike them t-" Ren responded, cutting his answer mid sentence as the bell rang, signalling the end of the class and school day. The three returned to the dorms, settling on their respective beds,slaving away at their homework . The window was open, and faint voices echoed from the rooftop. Casting a quick glance upwards, Kris continued working. The talking continued and Kris slapped her book closed.

"I cannot concentrate with all this talking…" the 17 year old complained. "I'm going to go see what's up…"

Neither teammate responded as she exited the dorm, making her way up the staircase to the rooftop. The closer she became, the clearer the voices. Pyrrha and Jaune.

"- it to Beacon! It speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong…" Jaune sighed. Kris peaked around the corner, spotting Pyrrha's red hair, and part of Jaune's blonde hair.

"I-I don't belong here," JNPRR's leader said sadly.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course, you do!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"No! I don't!" Jaune replied hotly, sighing. "I… wasn't really accepted into Beacon…"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"I _mean_ I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't _earn_ my spot at this academy!" Jaune exclaimed sadly. "I lied. I got my hands on fake transcripts and lied." Jaune threw his hand out to his side, releasing his biggest secret.

"What?" The warrior questioned, "But why?"

"Because, this is what I've always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just… never good enough…" He looked to the night sky.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha tried, reaching for his arm.

"I don't want help!" Jaune shrugged her off. "I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune snapped, staring his teammate in the eye.

"Jaune. I-" Pyrrha started, but Jaune cut her off.

"I am tired of being the loveable idiot, stuck. In. The. Tree. While his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!?" He asked harshly. Kris cringed, pulling back around the corner, her gaze dropped to the floor as her mind swirled.

"If I can't do this on my own… Then what good am I?" He asked, softer. "Just, leave me alone… Okay?" Jaune requested sadly.

"If… that's what you think is best." Pyrrha replied sadly. Footsteps rang out softly across the rooftop. Pyrrha appeared seconds later, walking by her teammate, as if Kristia didn't even exist.

"Pyrrha…" Kris spoke softly. The redhead turned around, finally seeing her teammate and partner. Pyrrha looked exhausted, and hurt.

"I guess… you…" She tried. Kris nodded silently.

"Yea… I-I did. Didn't mean to, but…" Kris trailed off, looked down again. Pyrrha sighed.

"It's okay…" Pyrrha said, her own gaze on the wall behind her teammate. Kris sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's just… go back to the dorm - it's been a long day." Pyrrha suggested. Kris nodded absently, walking beside her partner to their room.

* * *

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora inquired, jumping on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin," Ren replied.

"That's weird… doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest." Nora stressed, twisting mid air before landing flat on her back.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't know…" Kris replied, her eyes locked on the novel in her hands.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha remarked aggressively, staring at the curtains behind the window.

"Pyrrha…c'mon..." Kris sighed, locking her gaze onto the back of her partner's head.

"I guess so…" Nora said sadly.

"Lets just… go to bed. We can worry about Jaune in the morning." Pyrrha relented, returning to her bed. Kris watched the rest of her team settle into their own. As the room lights flickered off, Kris flipped her TacPad on, using it as a light to continue reading. A few hours later, Kris bookmarked her page and set the book on the nightstand, her TacPad turned off and set next to it. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Tomorrow, their field trip began.

* * *

The morning swung around quickly , Remnant's star projecting its warming rays across the planet. The sun pierced into JNPRR's room. Kris groaned, rolling over towards the wall, her head buried under her pillow. To make matters worse - the alarm decided now was a nice time to wake up, releasing it's annoying wail around the room. Groaning _again,_ Kris lashed out, the back of her hand smashing into the reset button. Giggles echoed from her teammates as they watched her try and sleep again. Eventually, Kris managed to regulate her breathing, appearing to be asleep.

"Is she back asleep so quickly?" Nora questioned.

"I… think so…?" Pyrrha didn't sound certain. Ren just sighed, preparing for the day.

"Nora… don't…" Pyrrha exasperated.

"Aww…" Nora pouted, withdrawing temporarily. Kris smirked, hidden from her teammates. Nora tried again, this time ignoring Pyrrha and Ren. She picked up the pillow Kris had over her head, and scratched her cat ears. Kris shook with silent laughter, making Nora even more determined.

"Wake up, wake up wake up! We have a field trip!" Nora exclaimed happily, still scratching Kristia's ears.

"Nora…" Kris warned playfully, now glaring at the energetic girl. Nora merely giggled, dropping the pillow back onto Kris' face. Kris groaned, sitting up on her bed with a yawn, the pillow falling into her lap. She sighed, remembering what today was. Glancing around the room, Kris found her teammates in different stages of readiness. Pyrrha and Nora were ready to go, while Ren was still readying his weapons. Jaune, however, was nowhere to be found. Quickly, Kris got prepared for the trip, swapping into her combat gear. NPRR left their dorm, making their way down to the rest of the students embarking on the trip.

* * *

 **~~~~~Forest of Forever Fall~~~~~**

* * *

The forest was… interesting. Trees decorated with red leaves every which way you looked. Glynda lead the group of students through the forest, explaining their task.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But… We are not here to sightsee." The professor explained, "Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside this forest. I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She took a breath, turning to face the students.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda instructed, holding up a jar. "However. This forest is full of creatures of Grimm. Be sure to stick with your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Kris smiled in anticipation, nodding slightly. Nora and Ren walked ahead and Kris followed, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Pyrrha quickly caught up to them, receiving a raised eyebrow from Kris in a silent question. Pyrrha shook her head, shrugging it off. Kris looked away, unwilling to pry further.

Everyone arrived at the selected location, setting up to collect their own jar of sap. Kris picked a tree along the outer fringes of the area, and started collecting sap into the provided jar. After a few minutes, Kris secured the lid to her jar with a sigh, joining her teammates.

"Nora, stop drinking all the sap!" Pyrrha exclaimed exasperated. Nora merely giggled in reply. A roar drew Kris' attentioned, her senses put on high alert.

"Did you guys hear that?" The spartan questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. Ren nodded, but Pyrrha frowned, shaking her head. Nora was resting against a tree, finally exhausted from taking everyone else's sap.

"Hear what?" Pyrrha questioned. Kris looked to her right, her hand hovering above her TacPad.

"That roar. I'm going to go check. Wait here." Kris replied bluntly, summoning her Spartan armor in a black veil. Ren and Pyrrha watched in awe as the veil disappeared, leaving their teammate in bulky, oddly shaped armor. Kris gave them a nod as her visor polarized.

"Be careful, don't be afraid to call for help." Ren offered. Instead of a verbal response, the spartan swiped two fingers across her visor, before pulling her shotgun off her back, and bolting into the trees. Ren and Pyrrha shared a look before shrugging, waiting for everyone else to finish.

Kris blurred through the trees, her head constantly on a swivel, sparing quick glances to her motion tracker. A second roar captured her attention, the shotgun in her hands snapping up. The bushes in front of her rustled, giving way to a giant, black wolf. A white boned faceplate sat on it's head like a helmet, red markings decorating it. It's beady red eyes glowed, full of hatred. It roared at the spartan. Kris merely glared beneath her black visor hotly. Subtly, she loaded the sixth shell into the shotgun, raising the barrel across her chest. Yanking the pump, the shotgun rammed a shell into the chamber.

The Beowolf Alpha roared again, charging towards Kris. Calmly, she aimed the shotgun, swiftly pulling the trigger. The eight gauge round separated, impacting the Grimm with multiple pellets. It continued on it's path, forcing the spartan to move or take the impact. Opting with the former, Kris ducked and rolled left, swiftly slashing the back of the Alpha's leg with her combat knife. It howled, stumbling a few steps before falling forwards. Giving the shotgun a pump, a fresh round loaded into the chamber. The spartan planted a foot on the base of it's neck, unleashing a second and final round through the bone white mask, blowing the creature's head apart from point blank range. Stepping off the dissolving corpse, Kris ejected the spent casing, before loading two fresh ones in. Her motion tracker lit up again, with multiple contacts.

All around, beowolves appeared, numbering sixteen - roughly two packs. Magnetizing the shotgun, the spartan drew her swords from her back, holding them in a reverse grip, settling into stance. Hands close to her chest, the blade in her right hand resting against her forearm, while the second pointed in silent challenge to the Grimm. At once, five grim charged - two front, three behind. Grinning, Kristia bolted forwards at inhuman speeds, her swords cleaving through the first two targets. Coming to a stop, she spun again, decapitating the other three as swiftly as the first pair. ' _Five down, eleven to go_ ' Kris counted quietly, insulted. The remaining eleven roared and charged at once.

The world slowed, with the activation of 'Spartan Time'. Everything moved in slow motion to the spartan. Bursting forward, she ran her swords through faceplates of a pair, before yanking them sideways with every ounce of strength she possessed. The dissolving bodies bowled over a handful more. Wasting no time, Kris set to work again, slicing, stabbing and decapitating the remaining nine. 'Spartan time' wound down, Kris dropped to a knee to catch her breath, her eyes roaming over the dissolving Grimm around her.

Rapid, thundering steps caught Kris off guard, before a hard impact sent the half ton spartan through several trees. Her shields popped, now useless, as she impacted the ground, her aura now appearing in her shielding bar. Groaning, she staggered to her feet, shaking her head to clear her vision. Finally, she lifted her head, in time for a massive claw covered paw to come racing upwards quickly, carving into the titanium armor plating of the chest peice. It continued into her helmet, shredding her visor, the transfer of force throwing her off her feet, _again_. Her two opponents chased after her through the trees, as she fell into a clearing, rolling into a dead and dissolving Ursa Major.

Cries of surprise echoed around her, muffled by her now useless helmet. The footsteps thundered closer again, this time stopping several feet away. Her armor protected against most of the damage, although her aura had taken a hit, down 87% now. Staggering to a standing position, she pushed her shredded helmet off, letting it impact the ground. She glared at the two Grimm in front of her - her eyes full of hatred, promising pain. Reaching to her back, she drew her swords, holding them to her sides. Slivers of gold peaked at the edges of her eyes. The beasts roared again, preparing to charge. The yells of her teammates and friends echoed behind her, but she payed them no mind - her attention locked solely on the two creatures in front of her. She charged.

The beasts froze momentarily, taken off guard by the spartan's brazen charge. Kris' iris' had become solid gold, as she appearing between the two beasts, delivering slash after slash. The Grimm jumped back, out of range, position themselves on either of Kris' flanks. Her eyebrows pulled down in anger, her lips twitched as her swords twirled in her hands. They roared and charged, their self preservation instincts clearly dysfunctional. Her friends and teammates yelled at her to move, but Kris' body was already strung together like a coil.

Closer.

The cries of her teammates continued, getting more and more frantic.

Closer.

Kris stopped twirling her swords, bending her legs slightly.

Now.

She jumped, clearing the two beasts as they smacked into each other. Her momentum now reversed, the planet's gravity brought Kris back to the surface. Sounds of cracking bone and the barely audible tearing of flesh as her blades ended the Grimm swiftly. Panting, she yanked her swords out of the dissolving corpses, sheathing them on her back. Wordlessly she grabber her helmet. She stared at it, the claw marks that tore into the visor, rendering it useless. She could feel the others staring at her. Kris turned towards them.

"What?" She deadpanned, her eyes returning to their original teal color.

"You just…" Ruby stuttered, Kris only nodding in response, inspecting her ruined armor. RWBY and the rest of JNPRR gathered around, all looking to Kris for explanations. Kris lowered her head, staring at her wrecked helmet.

"Let's… just go.." She muttered, moving towards the rendezvous point, switching outfits along the way. No one asked any questions on the way back - she wouldn't have answered them anyway. Everyone's got their own demons, after all.

* * *

Team JNPRR lazed around their dorm, doing different things. Nora was jumping on her bed. Ren was doing homework, Pyrrha and Kris were reading. Jaune, however, was nowhere to be found. Pyrrha set her book down, tapping her friend's shoulder. Kris nodded, resting her book on the nightstand, following Pyrrha to the roof.

"No Cardin tonight?" She asked as the stepped out of the door. "I thought you two were best buds."

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune apologized, bowing his head slightly. "You were only trying to be nice and… I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head a - "

"Jaune" the redhead interrupted. "It's okay. Your team really misses their leader, you know."

"That -" Kris interjected, "Would be an understatement."

"You should come down. Ren made pancakes…" Pyrrha sang. "No syrup though - you can thank Nora for that."

"If she hasn't eaten them all already…" Kris joked lightly, following Pyrrha to the roof door. Jaune turned his head away in thought.

"Wait!" He said in slight desperation. The two girls turned back to him. "I know that… I don't deserve it, after all that has happened, but… would you still be willing… to help me?" He asked nervously. "To help me become a better fighter."

Pyrrha turned around, sharing a look with the black haired faunus next to her. Kris smiled and nodded. Pyrrha smiled in return, before walking up to him, giving him a shove to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider, and lower to the ground." Pyrrha instructed, pulling Jaune to his feet.

"Let's try that again." She stated.

"This time though, Jaune…" Kris joined in, helping coach Jaune. The three stayed up on the roof for a few more hours before returning to the dorm for sleep. After all, they still had classes the following day.


	7. More Questions

_**Chapter 6**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The next month was spent preparing for semester end exams. Jaune - slowly, but surely - improved, and became more confident in his own skills - both in class, and in combat. Kris, Pyrrha and Jaune would train every other night, increasing the difficulty on their teammate each time. Eventually, Kris explained what happened weeks back in Forever fall. It hadn't taken much for her to convince them, nor did it change their opinions of her. Kris set about on designing her new armor, after her previous one was rendered useless. So far, the main body of the armor was complete, leaving the helmet left - the trickiest part. The armor itself was sleeker, lighter, more powerful, and most importantly: better protected.

It's colored appearance, however, made Kris look like a superhuman Grimm. Colored black, with a red secondary, and a white visor for her helmet. Ruby watched in earnest as Kris drew out the helmet, streaked lines crisscrosses the page in a rugged, deformed circle. The rest of their teammates chatted in RWBY's dorm; comparing notes for the upcoming exams, or idly chit chatting. Sketching in the final details with a mediocre smile, Kris removed her tacpad, to upload the design into the handheld supercomputer. Leaving it to do what it needs to, she pocketed the device. She gave Ruby a satisfied smile.

"Done. Now we let it work." Kris exhaled, relieved about not having to worry over her armor.

"Can't wait to see it." Ruby said excitedly, bobbing her head. Kris gave Ruby a smirk, pulling her book from her bag. The dorm fell silent, filled with studying students and quiet whispering. Bookmarking her book, the spartan let herself drift off. Her head lulled, as sleep overtook.

* * *

 **~~~~~11 days later~~~~~**

* * *

Kris walked the sparsely filled halls of Beacon Academy, her exams finished. Reaching an open room, Kris leaned on her hands, looking out over the Academy campus, the breeze whipping her hair around in a frenzy. Her ears twitched as someone approached from behind. A click of heels gave the mysterious person's identity away, and a second later, snow white hair appeared in Kristia's peripheral vision.

"Weiss." The spartan greeted, lying a forearm flat on the railing, now supporting her weight.

"Kris." The heiress replied, her gaze locked on the horizon.

"How'd exams go?" the taller girl asked.

"Not bad. Could've been better." Weiss sighed. "But it's never good enough."

Kris raised an eyebrow, giving Ruby's partner her next question.

"Family?"

"Yes."

Kris sighed heavily in disappointment, running potential reasons through her head. High expectations? Yes. Highly critical? Yes. A snob? Probably. Arrogance? Most likely. Kris hung her head, her eyes closed as the wind chilled across both girl's skin.

"Had a family once. Didn't end well." Kris murmured.

"What… uh…" Weiss stumbled for words.

"Dead. All but two. Myself, and one I don't know where." Kris shrugged, a sneaky smile slipping into her face. "Probably giving our enemy a thing or two to think about."

"I'm… sorry…"

"Don't be. It's waaaaay out of your realm of abilities. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but…" Kris trailed off. Weiss let out a rare laugh.

"It's quite alright." Weiss assured.

Silence enveloped the two as the wind continued to howl around the two. A memory sparked itself in Kris' mind, and she cursed aloud, drawing a questioning look from Weiss.

"What did you forget?"

"Meeting with Ozpin." She took a breath, "don't know what for." Kris finished, pushing off the railing, muttering a goodbye to Weiss, hurrying around campus to the elevator to Ozpin's office. The elevator ride was slow, and filled with crap music. Bad enough that Kris covered her ears in annoyance, before she resigned herself to her fate. She checked her tacpad, the timer showing 13 hours left. Satisfied, she dropped it back into her pocket as the elevator dinged. The doors opened revealing three figures. She recognized Glynda and Ozpin, but not the third person.

The third party was a male, a brown flask next to his hand as he faced Ozpin, as the two were deadlocked in conversation. The man wore Black pants and shoes, with a shredded red cloak, darker in color than the one Ruby used. His weapon - a broad longsword - sat on his lower back. Gears and a small lever replaced the crossguard a regular sword would possess. His light gray shirt had a long tail on it. The man himself had a pale white complexion with spiked hair.

"-and yet you want me - a fully trained huntsman to take a huntress in training on a mission? Oz, why?"

"I already explained it. She is of the same - if not a little more - level of skill than yourself. All the other huntsmen are busy. You will find she knows her way around a battle pretty well." Ozpin informed with a sly smirk, taking a sip of coffee. Glynda gave the spartan a nod as she approached quietly behind the stranger.

"I think I'll judge that myself, Oz." The man grumbled, taking a swig from the flask.

"She's here, Professor." Ozpin turned his attention to the newcomer, the stranger doing the same. Kris studied his face, as the huntsman opposite her studied her up and down. The man had spiky hair that fell above his eyes. He had dull red eyes, and an angled cross on a necklace. He released a huff, and rolled his eyes, unimpressed. Kris scoffed in return, standing in front of the huntsman, looking him dead in the eye.

"Kris, meet Qrow. A huntsman." Ozpin introduced. Kris nodded in affirmation.

"I know who he is. Trained Ruby with her Scythe." She commented.

"And who, exactly, are you?" Qrow asked, on edge.

"Which name do you prefer. Nickname or full?" She retorted with a slight smirk.

"Full, thanks." Qrow answered.

"Kristia Ryley. Spartan," Was her reply. Qrow raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. The two quit their staredown, returning attention to Ozpin.

"Now, down to business. Shall we?" Ozpin asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Hate milk runs." Kris murmured quietly.

"Yea well, so do I, but someone's gotta do em." Qrow murmured back. Kris checked her dimmed tacpad. 3 hours. She pocketed the device in her boot, next to her knife.

"What was that?" Qrow asked quietly, as a building came into view.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell ye later." She returned in a whisper, passively running her eyes over the building.

"This is it." Qrow murmured.

"I can stealth in if we have to…" Kris supplied, eyes running over the numerous guards on the outside of the building. "Heavily guarded for a building in the middle of a desert forest…"

"Yea, a little too much. Let's go. Quie-" Qrow's statement was cut short as Kris yanked him to the ground. A patrol of White Fang passed the two by mere feet. After a few moments, the two moved further, unaware that they, themselves, were being stalked. A whirring sound echoed softly before Qrow fell over next to Kris. A sharp pain exploded behind her left ear, before her world went black. Their stalkers stood above them.

"Grab them. The boss will want to question them. The girl especially."

* * *

 **~~~~~Unknown base, Outside Vacuo~~~~~**

* * *

Kris awoke a few hours later, a dull throb pulsing on the side of her head. Her hands and feet were chained together, connected to a pole in the middle of the room, pinning her in place. Her tacpad buzzed softly against her thigh. The door to the cell unlocked, allowing three men in.

"So… I'm going to make this nice and easy on you, girlie." the first one got down to business. He was burly, his fingers like claws. The other two were also Faunus, one a coyote, the other a fox.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Tell us why you're travelling with a huntsman, and you live. Or, we torture you until you crack. I'll give you 5 minutes before I return." Kris growled in response at the man's back. 'Blunt asshole' she thought.

The man walked out the door with his henchmen, closing it behind him. Immediately, Kris set to work on arming herself. She worked her tacpad free of her boot, giving it several, rapid taps, linking her armor to her neural implant before putting it away. She glanced among the room, no cameras or bugs in the otherwise empty room. Good. Her actions went unnoticed. She formed a plan in her head, zoning out. The cell door unlocked, and creaked open allowing the burly man and his compatriots to enter the room once more.

"I do hope you've decided on helping. I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face…" the man sneered, moving Kris' head from side to side, before roughly releasing her. Kris groaned quietly in disgust, before replying. 'Angered easily? Let's see…' Kris mused silently.

"Sorry. Not my type. Not even close." She snarled in return, barring her teeth. 'Yep!' the Spartan thought gleefully,the man's face turning red in anger. The man roared, snapping the chain that bound her to the pole, and heaved the spartan across the room and into the wall. She gasped in surprise, before a fist connected with her gut, and another. She gasped for hair as the giant picked the abnormally tall girl up from the ground.

"Tell me what you were doing with a fully trained huntsman. NOW!" He roared in her face. She merely glared at him, gold entering her iris'.

"Fuck you, asshole." She spat in his face. He released another roar before throwing her across the room. She impacted the wall, moving to her knees slowly.

"Close that door." He growled, before the door closed and locked. Kris had blood dripping down her face from several small cuts. Wiping the blood away from her eyes, she summoned her armor while his back was turned. The black veil surrounded her, snapping the chains that kept her hands and feet restrained. Her visor polarized white immediately. Her helmet formed around her ears, without disturbing the smooth contours of the helmet. Twin vents protruded from the side of the helmet. A gold shimmer solidified around her before disappearing. She rested on her left hand, knee and right foot, her right hand near the top of her boot, glaring at the bigger Faunus beneath her visor. The black of the armor blended with the dim lighting of the room, while illuminating the white of her visor and red lines decorating her armor.

Turning around at the sound, the man cracked his neck, laughing in anticipation. His minions recoiled before drawing their weapons, charging recklessly at the kneeling spartan. Faster than they could follow, Kris spun behind them, knocking them out and into the wall with a fist to the back of their heads.

"This will be fun - you are going to die here, _girl_. Or you will be my plaything." He spat furiously. She scoffed.

"You -" She pointed at him casually, "- don't even have a chance."

"You dare!" He roared in challenge. Kris merely smirked beneath her visor, beckoning to the rage filled beast. He obliged, drawing his own weapon off his back, a club. 'I missed that, how?' Kris wondered, parrying a blow with her forearm, her shields flickering briefly. Shoving him away, she lunged, grabbing his head with her right, smashing his head against the pole, before hurling him against the wall, now unconscious.

She knocked on the door, activating camo, before creeping out and knocking out the guard, locking him and the other three inside. A pair of doors sit half open, leading to an armoury.

"We know that this is not native to Remnant, you fool! Identify this metal. Now!" a voice screeched.

"Of course, madam." A shrill voice replied. "Like fucking hell you will, bitch!" Kris growled beneath her helmet, peeking into the bright room.

An older man, with strange symbols on his back analyzed her twin swords, while Qrow's leaned against the wall behind the woman. The man was old, easily in his late 60s, with white hair and a scientists robe. The woman was slight taller, wearing a black uniform. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, and rimless glasses. A handle protruded from behind her shoulder, visible above the older man's head. Kris pulled back around the corner, letting her Active camo disappear, validating her presence. She stepped around the door, into the woman's line of sight.

"You aren't allowed in here. I'm afraid you'll have to leave, sweetheart." The woman ordered. The man released an 'eep' as he caught sight of the spartan. Kris, in retaliation, lowered her head and let a growl echo out of her helmet, a sound that promised doom. The man shivered in fright, and the woman - for her part - only flinched.

"You have something that belongs to me." She growled dangerously.

"What, this?" The woman held up one of her inherited swords casually. "You won't be getting it back. You won't even leave here. You'll be my personal test subject. We'll analyze that armor as well - even as bulky as it is. She will certainly be happy."

'Underestimation. She mistakes this as bulky armor. Psychotic bitch.' Kris thought. "Her…? You're 'Monarch'?" Kris questioned, on edge.

"If that's how you perceive it. Yes." The woman stated. "I am her head scientist. Tesala Portokáli." she introduced herself, an air of smugness surrounding her. "This cowardly fool - " She gestured to the quivering man on the side of the table opposite her, "- is Dr. Xanex Nkri."

"I do not care for who you are. Your Monarch, leader - whatever - will fall. Nothing lasts forever." Kris growled. Her heritage was something she had the briefest of grasps of. But as such - it doesn't matter. They had her swords and Qrow's. They tinker with a metal from a galactic empire they would fail to grasp even basic knowledge of. And they never will again.

 _Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!_

"Ignorance at its worst." Tesala growled, adjusting her glasses, glaring into the polarized visor of the furious spartan.

 _Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!_

"Underestimation at it's finest. Your mind pales into comparison of one Doctor I know personally. You -" Kris gestured this time to them both, "- are finished. You cannot possibly survive this."

 _Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!_

Footsteps approached the armory lab from both directions, quickly. Kris growled, charging the two scientists.

 _Thunder!_

The man was crumpled with an elbow to the head, while the woman drew the sword on her back, giving a quick slash to the table in front. The spartan's weapons flew across the room, their sharp edges burying themselves in the wall.

 _I was caught_

 _In the middle of a railroad track (thunder)_

 _I looked round_

 _And I knew there was no turning back (thunder)_

Kris spun away with the grace of a dancer, behind the chief scientist, towards the weapon wall. Her hand closed around a weapon - Qrow's sword. Shrugging, she charged Tesala, and the two engaged in a deadly duel. The woman was skilled - Kristia would admit that much, and Kris herself was using a weapon she never had.

 _My mind raced_

 _And I thought what could I do (thunder)_

 _And I knew_

 _There was no help, no help from you (thunder)_

Kris feinted a strike to the right, delivering a rapid, powerful two handed overhead strike. Her opponent blocked the strike, pushing against the spartan with difficulty. The woman's eyes encased in black - giving the spartan a heavy shove, leaping after her. Kris rammed Qrow's sword into the ground, using it as a means to stop her unplanned slide.

 _Sound of the drums_

 _Beating in my heart_

 _The thunder of guns_

 _Tore me apart_

Tesala came down, her strike met with a clang. Sword met Forerunner metal gauntlet, as Kris' shields flared, catching the woman off guard. Taking advantage, Kris delivered a blow Tesala was too slow to block, but blocked the next one. They started up again, picking up pace.

 _You've been_

 _Thunderstruck_

Tesala knew she was losing and the members in the doorway waited for her signal to fire. As Kris' blow was parried, she risked a glanced towards the cult members in the doorway. 12 of them.

 _Rode down the highway_

 _Broke the limit, we hit the town_

 _Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_

 _We met some girls_

Her attention returned to the woman, laying more weight into the deadlock. The woman grinned ferally, slipped from beneath the deadlock. In that instance, a couple things happened - Kris fell forward behind the table, and the twelve enemies at the door opened fire.

 _Some dancers who gave a good time_

 _Broke all the rules_

 _Played all the fools_

 _Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

 _And I was shaking at the knees_

Tesala aimed a powerful decapitating strike, only for it to bounce of the spartan's shielding.

 _Could I come again please_

 _Yeah them ladies were too kind_

 _You've been_

Kris growled delivering a kick to the woman's abdomen, while tossing a live plasma grenade into the mass of enemies.

 _Thunderstruck!_

A blue flash and the sound of sizzling plasma echoed seconds later, removing seven of the twelve enemies. Four became nothing but tons of blood and guts, while three were left combat ineffective.

 _I was shaking at the knees_

 _Could I come again please_

Tesala leaped again with a feral growl of anger, blocked by the Qrow's longsword in Kris' hands. Again, Kris shoved the scientist combatant off, returning with rapid attacks of her own.

 _Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

 _It's alright, we're doin' fine_

 _It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine_

 _Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Tesala struggled to block them all, starting to become fatigued. Kris - on the other hand, was mildly panting. Spinning left, she brought the longsword in a heavy cross strike. The scientist parried it, but was sent skidding backwards several feet.

 _Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

 _Thunderstruck, baby, baby_

 _Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck_

Kris lept into the remaining henchmen, her skills on full display as she fatally wounded the remaining five enemies. The scientist returned with another strike, again blocked by a blade, but not Qrow's.

 _Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

 _You've been_

Emile's blade rested in her right hand, holding the fatiguing woman back. Swiftly, she knocked the blade away, and kicked the woman toward the far wall.

 _Thunderstruck!_

The scientist's sword slid from her grip. Tesala lay dazed, and out of energy from the duel. Kris approached, Qrow's sword now magged to her back. Emile's blade grasped tightly in her right hand as she approached her helpless opponent. Kris had no intention of letting her leave - alive. Not as an enemy, anyway.

"So… are you… going to… finish me?" the scientist coughed.

"Some questions first." Kris growled menacingly, getting a flinch from the scientist, who gave a meager nod.

"Why were you studying my weapons?" Kris growled.

"So she can take this planet for her own. As it was meant, and is destined to." Tesala wheezed out. Kris shook her helmeted head, depolarizing her visor, teal burrowing into hazel.

"Who is 'her'? Kris asked.

"The one who… will claim Remnant… I will not… say her… name." She coughed out.

"Then you are useless to me." Kris growled, raising the knife.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. What if I make you a deal?" The scientist was desperate, clinging to strings that kept her alive. The knife dropped again.

"Speak. Quickly!" Kris ordered, a deadly edge in her voice.

"Take me back with you. I will tell the headmaster everything about 'Her'. I will not say her name - simply because I needn't do so." She struggled to speak, her voice box hoarse from yelling.

"If you betray me - you _will_ die. Am I. _Perfectly. Clear._ " The spartan ground out, sliding the knife into her boot. The scientist nodded vigorously. Kris tilted her ear towards the woman.

"O-oh-okay. I agree." she sputtered. Kris pulled a syringe with a strange liquid inside.

"Wait… what are you doing?!" the woman panicked.

"Relax, lady. It'll only keep you unconscious. On this, I swear my honor as a warrior." Kris explained, injecting it into her arm. The scientist gave a woozy nod, before succumbing to unconsciousness. Kris left an electronic signature on the woman, before moving her to an unoccupied room and grabbed her swords. Acquiring a building layout, the spartan planted C12 plastic explosives around the building under active camo, setting some around the power control room.

"Now… to find Qrow." Kris murmured, moving quickly around the building. Most cells were unoccupied. One down the hall from where she was - movement registered on her motion tracker. Promethean vision activated, she discovered it was indeed her partner, Qrow. Pacing in his cell.

"Stand back. You wouldn't want to cut that face of yours with shrapnel, now would we?" She echoed into the cell. Qrow, hesitantly, moved to the near side as Kris analyzed the door. Half foot thick, made of solid steel.

'This is going to hurt. Yay for reality.' Kris thought, bringing her fist back. With all her strength her augmentations provided, as well as the armor, her fist tore through the half foot thick metal slab like paper. With a groan and growl, she ripped the door from its rusted hinges.

"What took you so long?" Qrow asked as the spartan removed her arm from the door.

"Oh, y'know: escaping my own cell - locking the guard and would be torturers inside. Fought a scientist and a squad of enemies. Planted explosives around the building. Usual infiltration bullshit for me, really." Kris explain nonchalantly. Qrow laughed, leaning against a wall for support. Kris chuckled herself, removing her helmet briefly to clean the inside of the fogged visor.

Several moments later, after retrieving the scientist, the two scrambled out of dodge, a safe distance away to set off the large amount of C12 left inside the building. With the scientist in her arms, Kris pulled out a detonator. She looked from the building to Qrow.

"Tick. Tick. Boom."


	8. Shadow Figures

_**Chapter 7**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

For a moment, nothing happened. Inside the base, however, the charges detonated, ripping walls apart. Explosions riddled the power core, collapsing the base, before throwing all the debris outwards in a destructive shock wave. Kris turned away from the explosion, shielding the unconscious scientist from any raining shrapnel. Qrow - for his part - just stood there, as flaming shrapnel rained down like a storm of fire. Within several seconds the smoke had dissipated into the night sky, leaving burning shards of burning hot metal littered across the landscape. Qrow whistled, impressed.

"Big explosion. What'd you use?" He inquired.

"C12. Shaped charge." Kris smirked beneath her helmet. "One block can level a five story building in seconds. I placed…" Kris counted in her head "-28 charges. Including four in the power room."

Qrow blinked, looking at Kris with a strange look. Wordlessly, she held the huntsman's trademark flask out to him, which he took a swig from once it was in his hand. She also returned him his sword, blood slowly dripping down the blade. Qrow shook his head smearing sand over the blood. The two, plus the unconscious scientist, walked for hours, hoping to stumble across Vacuo.

"We should be close, to Vacuo - hopefully." Qrow muttered, looking around again.

"I've had my share of the desert too…" Kris agreed, her visor polarizing as the sun rose behind them.

It took them a few more hours to find signs of civilization. In that span, they were attacked by Grimm, and Tesala - the scientist had woken up. It was nearing noon by the time the three reached Vacuo, and managed to get a ride back to Beacon. Kris dozed off, taking the opportunity to rest as they returned to the academy. Qrow and Tesala, however, held quiet conversation.

By the time the bullhead landed at Beacon, it was mid lunch. The landing jostled awake the napping spartan. Qrow, Kris and Tesala stepped onto campus. Students walked around, chatting idly about the coming semester. Crashing drew Kris' attention towards the cafeteria.

"Go. Find your team." Qrow all but ordered her. "Tesala and I will meet with Ozpin and give him the details."

"Yea yea." Kris muttered, whispering under her breath, "Old man."

A scream drew her attention, as well as a crash. A streak soared up into the sky, before gravity slowed the person down, a collision with the ground imminent.

"Is that… Yang…?" Kris chuckled, closing towards the mess hall. Two males entered a head of her. One was a Faunus, wearing a white shirt and blue cargo pants, and spiky blonde hair. The other had messy blue hair. He was around Kris' abnormal height of 6'2". He wore a red jacket, with an upturned collar, and gray jeans. A reticle sat on the back of her jacket. The door closed behind the duo. Another crash prompted the spartan's entry. It was nothing short of a warzone. A giant, rainbow colored stain decorated the back wall of the cafeteria, and her own teammates lay face down on the ground, appearing to be painted every color of the rainbow as well.

She cut her external mic and she slipped in behind, to the right of the blonde Faunus. Ruby stood triumphantly for a couple seconds before the cafeteria doors slammed open again. A very furious Professor Goodwitch stormed in, using her telepathic abilities to rearrange the destroyed cafeteria to the way it once was.

"Children, please! Do not play with your food." Glynda belittled, exasperated. Nora released a burp as Goodwitch finished, and Kris was glad her external mic was off, as she laughed beneath her helmet, her presence still unnoticed. The crackling of wood and a yell of exhilaration? Horror? She couldn't tell, as Yang slammed into one of the wooden tables at terminal velocity. The Spartan finally doubled over in laughter, as Yang popped up cheerfully, laughing with the rest of her friends. Glynda sighed in resignation, as a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin advised. Glynda sighed again.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And, they will be," Ozpin affirmed, "But right now they are still children. Why not let them play the part?" The headmaster started for the entrance, giving the briefest of nods to the blending Spartan.

"Afterall, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin finished, exiting the cafeteria. Glynda followed soon after and Kris let her presence be known. Her externals now on, she laughed, startling everyone, save for Pyrrha and Blake, who easily noticed the Spartan, but didn't provide any indication they knew.

"Kris!" Ruby yelped happily, "Where have you been?!"

"Mission - nothing special." She replied. "So… Does anyone wanna tell me what actually happened in here?"

"Food fight!" Nora exclaimed jumping a couple times in place. Kris smiled and shook her head, removing the BDA style helmet on her head.

"But onto the more important question." Kris smiled, struggling to hold back a laugh, "Was it worth it?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang answered immediately, throwing an arm skyward. Ruby nodded eagerly, as did Nora. Everyone else simply nodded. Kris sighed.

"Next time, make sure to invite me." She scolded jokingly. This elected another round of laughter from her friends. Ruby all but teleported in front of Kris, her eyes and mouth wide with glee at the sight of her armor.

"It's so cool!" The 15 year old squealed. Kris chuckled, swapping armor for repairs. However, she kept her helmet out, plopping the armor peice onto the smaller girls head.

"It's too big…" echoed Ruby's voice from beneath the helmet. The Spartan laughed again, storing the helmet for later. Ruby skipped back to her team as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Hey," A voice echoed from beside her. The girl turned her head. "Neptune Vasilias. You lookin for me?" The blue hair male introduced himself. Kris however, shot him down.

"No, I'm not looking for you." Kris retorted, walking towards her team. Neptune's jaw gaped open as his friend laughed openly at his friend being shut down right out of the gun, before he even had a chance to continue.

"Sup." Kris greeted, sitting cross legged across from her food painted teammates.

"The Vytal festival preparations are in full swing - Vale's hosting this year." Pyrrha announced with a smile. She frowned. "This does pose an issue for us, though. It's 4 on 4, then 2 on 2, and 1 on 1 duels. We have a five person team."

Kris sighed, resting her elbows in her knees. "Fantastic…" She muttered sarcastically.

"It still isn't for a couple months or so yet. We have plenty of time to decide who will represent us." Ren interjected calmly. The team nodded, making way back to the dorm room.

* * *

 **~~~~~One Month later~~~~~**

* * *

The clash of metal on metal echoed quietly outside, a friendly duel between Pyrrha and Kris. Their teammates stood around them watching in interest. The two were evenly matched, both missing halves of their aura. They clashed, in a deadlock. Engines echoed overhead as three large warships - tiny, for Kris anyways - moved over towards the landing zone just outside Beacon. Kris picked her head up, watching the ships sail by. Pyrrha took advantage, breaking the deadlock and placing the tip of her blade below Kris' chin. Jaune - who was playing ref - started counting from five.

"5… 4..." Kris reacted, smacking her partner's blade away, feinting left before striking right, which Pyrrha barely blocked with her shield. The red head spun away, before their blades locked again, each combatant with smiles on their face.

"Time!" Jaune called, as the two relaxed, pulling off, away from the deadlock, smiles still plastered on their faces.

"The first tie we've had a tie in the past _month_." Nora exclaimed ecstatically.

"It's an exact tie too." Jaune pointed out, referring to Aura levels.

"Indeed it is." Ren agreed, checking his scroll.

"Who's that?" Kris asked, nodding to the archway, as a tall figure exitted.

"Who? Him?" Pyrrha questioned, getting a nod in reply. "General Ironwood - headmaster of Atlas Academy, and of their army."

"Oh boy…" Kris groaned. "Not another military head. Fan-fucking-tastic"

Pyrrha gave her partner a swat on the back of the head, shaking her head.

"Language, Kris." She scolded. Kris did the mature thing, and stuck her tongue out at her partner like a child. Her friends just laughed at the action. Kris' tacpad lit up - a message.

"Here we go again. I've got to get to Ozpin's office. Sorry guys." Kris apologized.

"Don't take too long. We still have more training to do." Ren reminded her.

Kris nodded, her trademark black veil surrounding her, giving way to her new armor. JNPRR's final member sprinted away, rapidly disappearing from sight towards the headmaster's office. Looking behind her, she could see Ironwood approaching. His eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of Kris' armor before the elevator's doors closed.

"Hopefully I can get the full story today. Tesala hasn't said much, sworn to secrecy by Ozpin." Kris surmised. The scientist held true to her word, and the two would hold an occasional spar. The elevator doors dinged, opening - giving way to Ozpin's clockwork type office. The big desk sat near the window with three cups and a kettle. A massive gear hung from the ceiling, several smaller gears hanging around it as they turned.

"Thank you for being quick, Kristia." Ozpin greeted. Glynda gave the spartan a friendly wave. She nodded, putting her helmet on Ozpin's desk, the visor facing the elevator.

"Tell me -" Ozpin beckoned her over, "- What do you make of this?" He gestured to the three warships outside.

"Other than it's certainly _not_ an escort fleet? If anything - this is an amount of security. I think I've got an idea of what for." Kris replied.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda snipped, almost bitterly.

"Well… running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin agreed with the other two.

"Ozpin, For the festival tournament… what should we do?" The spartan asked the lingering question.

"If there's another five student team from another academy, then you'll be scheduled against each other. If not, well… five on four is hardly fair, is it?" Ozpin smiled

A pair of chimes sounded from his desk .

"I'd place your helmet back on, Kris." Ozpin advised. The girl didn't argue, simply nodding in agreement. Her helmet sealed with a barely audible hiss.

"Come in." Ozpin allowed, moving towards the desk as the elevator doors crack open, allowing said General to step into the office.

"Ozpin." Ironwood greeted.

"Hello, General." Ozpin returned.

"Please, drop the formalities." He asked. Kris raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet, taken slightly aback by the general's remark. "It's been too long! And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James…" Glynda statement wreaked of sarcasm. She lulled her head to her left, looking at Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood commented.

As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin introduced the final person in the room.

"James, this is Kristia Ryley - a Huntress in… 'training'. Also part of team JNPRR." Ozpin beckoned. The spartan stepped forward, her visor pearl white.

"You use that term loosely, Ozpin. Why?" James questioned. Before he could answer, Kris answered for him.

"I'm already trained better and more vigorously than some Huntsman." She spoke, her voice as flat as stone.

"Really? Interesting…" He commented, studying her armor. His eyes locked onto her sidearm, and then the stock of her rifle protruding from behind her head.

"So… what in the world has brought you, all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin questioned, pouring a cup of coffee, offering it to Ironwood, who accepted. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival…"

"Well, you know know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood responded. "Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good time for us to catch up."

Ozpin walked back around his desk. "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends… However -" Ozpin poured himself a cup as Kris stood silently to the side of the desk, facing the two headmasters. "- the small fleet outside my window has me… somewhat concerned."

"Well… concern is what brought them here." James replied.

"No - _You_ brought them here, General, not concern." Kris commented. Ironwood bowed his head in affirmation.

"Regardless," Ozpin continued, " I understand travel between kingdoms has become… increasingly difficult -"

"Oz…" Atlas academy's headmaster interrupted, " You and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin took a gulp of coffee, before setting the Mug on the glass with a clang. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this…" Ozpin trailed off briefly, " are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But what if Qrow said is true-" Ironwood started, but Ozpin cut him off.

" _If_ what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin clasped his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on the table. "It's the Vytal Festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So… I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." James defended.

"As am I. Which is why… we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can." He glanced at Kris briefly, before his attention returned to Ironwood.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood reinforced. "But… ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have too… I know at least one can." Ozpin whispered, sparing a glance to the spartan next to him. "Ironwood, could you stay a moment?" Ozpin requested as the man reached the elevator. The General sighed, nodding. The elevator dinged, its doors revealing Qrow and Tesala.

"Qrow?" Ironwood commented, surprised.

"Don't act so surprised, General." Qrow snipped offhandedly.

"Enough. We have things to discuss. It's why she's here after all." Ozpin gestured to Kris, who placed her hands on her hips.

"Right…" Qrow took a swig from his flask. "So, kid." Kris looked the huntsman's way. "How much do you know of Remnant's history?"

* * *

Kris soaked in the information, removing her helmet. She mulled over the information that Qrow, Ozpin and Tesala told her. Ironwood stayed mostly silent, interjecting a point or two occasionally.

"Well… I knew something was happening." Kris commented, "Just didn't think it was that bad."

"You aren't surprised?" Ironwood asked. The spartan shook her head with a smirk.

"When you've seen things I have and done things that I've done… little surprises you anymore. I will admit it is… troublesome." She replied.

"Kristia." Ozpin called from his seat. The spartan turned towards the older man. "You mustn't tell anyone else about this. We needn't cause panic. Panic -"

"Will bring the Grimm. I know." Kris interrupted. Ozpin smiled and nodded to the girl. She was indeed smarter than she seemed. She replaced her helmet on her head.

"If you need me, Ozpin - I'll be preparing for the tournament." The spartan dismissed herself, the elevator doors closing behind her.

"She'll be important, Oz." Qrow commented.

"She will indeed. She's much more than a student or a soldier. She's seen things no one her age should." Ozpin agreed.

"Who _is_ she, exactly?" James asked. "That armor. It looks and reverberates alien."

"It is. But it is not." Ozpin shrouded. "Her story is not mine to tell."

"Like a father protecting his daughter." Tesala spoke quietly. Ozpin bowed his head in acceptance, a smile gracing his face.

"Guilty."

Kris made her way back to the dorm, her armor now switch back. Something nagged at her inside, that something was going to happen. When? She did not know. She hated not knowing, but for now she would have to go with the flow, see how things played out. She stepped into the hallway, her dorm located just a bit further down. Four people were in the hall, three of them wore haven uniforms. One - the male had silver hair and white skin, while the shorter of the two girls had green hair, and darker colored skin, the other had black hair and pale white skin. Ruby sat on the ground, most likely having ran into the Haven students. The shorter girl offered Ruby a hand.

"-fine. Just watch where you're going." Ruby accepted the girl's hand. Kris walked towards the group.

"Oh, right… Sorry." Little red apologized. "Um… I'm Ruby. Are you… new?" She asked.

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The second girl replied this time. The two had a brief staredown.

"Ooooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby supplied.

"Ruby, where's everyone else?" Kris asked, moving to the girl's side.

"In the dorms. My team at least. Dunno where your team is." Ruby shrugged.

"Exchange students have a separate dorm." Kris told the Haven students.

"I guess we just got turned around." The male apologized.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Your dormitory building is just east of here." Ruby directed.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you two around." The black haired girl excused herself, following after her teammates.

"Yea, maybe." Ruby replied. Kris narrowed her eyes at their backs. Something was off about them and she _knew_ it. She _knew_ whatever happened, those three would have a part in it.

"Oh! And welcome to Beacon!" Ruby yelled after them.

"Oh come on!" Nora complained as she picked up her hammer again.

"You should know Nora… Head on attacks don't work on me." Kris chidded, sheathing her sword. Nora huffed and grabbed the offered hand from Kris.

"I have more experience. Expect the unexpected." Kris advised her friends. "Why don't we try four on one?" She commented.

"Yea. Why not?" Jaune agreed. Pyrrha nodded, along with Ren.

"Let do it!" Nora yelled.

Training continued until supper. Constantly, they swapped from four on one, to three on two. In the middle of idle conversation, Kris' scroll rang - she answered.

"Yea?" She answered. She was greeted by wind howling into the Microphone, before Yang's voice pulsed through.

" _We're chasing a Giant ass robot! You got anything that can kill it?"_ Yang asked loudly.

"Yea, why?"

" _We're on the highway! Hurry!"_

"On my way." Kris replied calmly, ending the call. "I'll be back later, RWBY asked for heavy weapons assistance…"

"Be safe!" Pyrrha called to the retreating form of her teammate. Unknown to the rest of JNPRR, the three Haven students heard every word of the call from this side of the line, and called Torchwick.

"Roman!" The black haired girl whispered.

" _What?!"_ The man growled.

"Those girls have help coming in. Another huntress in training."

 _"Fan-fucking-tastic! I'll be ready."_ Roman ended the call.

Kris was off campus grounds, pulling transport from her personal 'pocket dimension'. The bike resembled a mongoose, but with two wheels, and a lot more power. It's black and crimson red paint job shone under the moonlight. It's crisp white headlights reflected the spartan's visor. Giving the engine a rev, Kris shot into the night, tearing down the streets of Vale. Sirens echoed behind her, struggling to keep pace. She laughed.

"Idiots, try and stick with me now." Kris revved the engine, pulling in the clutch before shifting into a higher gear, tearing away from the men in blue behind her.

In no time, she reached the highway, weaving in and out of overturned traffic, and the occasional person. The spartan sat up, pulling a hand off her handlebars. She could see the bright lights of the Atlesian Paladin ahead. She could feel her handheld death cannon on her back, waiting to be used. She caught sight of Yang and sped up to meet her.

"Who's in the giant ass robot?!" Kris yelled to Yang.

"Torchwick! The guy You and Ruby encountered before arrival to Beacon!" Yang yelled back. Kris nodded, pulling ahead of Yang and zipping around the robot, which took a measly swipe at her. She pulled in front of it, turning around and giving Roman the finger with a smile beneath her helmet.

Roman growled and fired a rocket at her, which the spartan dodged. The bike jolted and Blake hopped on. Kris depolarized her visor, glancing back at the girl.

"Feel like driving?" She asked. Blake shrugged, before changing places with Kris, who stood on the back of the bike, her weapon ready to be used.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss dropped down behind the bike, sending the Paladin over the edge with a sheet of ice. Kris hopped off, as Blake fishtailed the bike to a stop. The two shared a nod and lept down to the ground below after Roman.

"You girlies are very annoying!" Torchwick growled through the Paladin's speakers, the five girls stood opposite him.

"Well in that case, let's get this over with then, shall we?"


	9. Night mayhem

_**Chapter 8**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The two opposing groups stood opposite each other, tense. Roman singled out the newcomer in the armor - Kris. The spartan had a pistol on her hip, and a large, box like weapon sticking over her shoulder. Roman targeted her with all the paladin's lasers. They zeroed in on the center of her chest and she tensed. The paladin shifted half a step back, it's missile canisters prepared to unleash their deadly payload.

"Scatter!"

On Kris' order the five separated, and Roman fired the rockets, all of them locked onto the spartan. She drew her swords slicing through the approaching rockets with precision, leaving them to detonate behind her. In doing so, however, she got within melee distance of the paladin, and it's pilot smashed the mech's arm into the half ton spartan. The hit with the cannon mounted on the left arm sent Kris flying through a support pillar and into its double, scant feet away, making her delirious. Roman cackled with glee, approaching the dazed soldier. Kris groaned quietly, struggling to her hands and knees as her shields recharged.

Her vision swam, as cries of her friends struggled to reach her ears. The ground beneath her shook as she turned her head towards the criminal approaching her. Roman - with a sadistic grin on his face, raised the Paladin's leg, prepared to bring it down on the Spartan. Time seemed to freeze for her as she rested on a knee.

'Is this where it ends?' Kris thought, ready to give in to fate.

 _Fight, god damn it!_ _You're a spartan, we never die. Show this bastard who's boss._ A voice echoed in her head.

Kris continued to struggle to her feet with renewed vigor. The light above her disappeared as the massive foot descended, and for one of the few times in her life - she was scared. The leg came down on her, crushing the pavement below her. Roman laughed, a hollow, maniacal laugh, pulling the leg off the now unconscious spartan, wedged into a crater. Kris' armor had a frizzle from her destroyed shielding around her.

Roman, too busy laughing, didn't see the blonde brawler nail the Atlesian Paladin. The mech was sent stumbling away from the crater. The rest of RWBY hurried to the sight, working to pull the nearly half ton spartan from the collapsed ground.

"Her visor..." Ruby pointed, scared for her friends life. The normally crisp white was a dull gray, her suit's power nonfunctional. Yang joined them in pulling her free. Roman struggled to shift the paladin to its feet, as RWBY placed Kris safely behind the pillar.

"She'll be fine. That armor is barely scratched." Blake updated, her friend's visor slowly returning to a bright white. "Until then…" Blake shot her attention to the now standing mech and it's pilot. Roman, believing he killed the spartan, called Cinder while RWBY looked after their unconscious friend.

"Their 'extra help' is done for." Roman sneered.

" _Good. Her team is now down to four."_

"If you'll excuse me…" Roman ended the call, turning back towards the four remaining huntresses-in-training. Kris, her armor still midst a restart, groaned, basic movement functions online. She lifted her hand to her head, her vision trying to focus on her surroundings. She pulled it off sluggishly, resting it next to her leg as she pulled herself together.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby called, as she and Blake bailed out, closer to the unconscious Kris. Weiss created a sheet of ice, as Yang came falling back down, fire gathered on her fist. She impacted, throwing up a cloud of steam, confusing Torchwick's sensors. He eventually picked up movement from Yang and Blake, sending a blast into the duo, throwing them back. Ruby shot forward, her scythe ricocheting off the Paladin's armor.

"Checkmate!"

Weiss and Blake sprang forward, delivering multiple slashes to the mech's leg armor, Weiss stabbing Myrtenaster into a laser optic. Continuously, they attacked, damaging the mech. Ruby and Blake managed to disconnect the mech's left arm, before Yang punched it at terminal velocity, throwing the mech - and Torchwick - several feet back. Kris struggled to her feet, blood matting her face. The helmet-less spartan continued forward, behind RWBY.

"You won't stay down, will you?" Roman growled, taking aim at the Spartan again. Kris' eyes, instead of gold, filled with silver. Roman fired at the group, RWBY still unaware of the spartan. The world slowed, as Kris moved, pushing past Weiss and Blake towards the energy coated round. She ignored their cries, pushing her body as fast as she could. She reached out, what remained of her crackling shields protected her hand from the energy. Her hand closed around the shell as she planted her right foot, letting her momentum carrying her into a 360 degree spin. Her head snapped to the Paladin, as the spartan brought the shell around towards its launcher. She planted her left foot pivoting her upper body, releasing the round towards the Paladin.

The round collided with the mech, launching Torchwick out, as the mech exploded into hundreds of parts.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Torchwick complained, dusting himself off. Yang launched a shot at Torchwick, only to be blocked by a mysterious girl with two toned hair.

"Ladies. Ice Queen." Torchwick said with a smirk. Weiss released an insulted 'Hey!'. "Always a pleasure. Neo… if you would." The now named Neo gave a bow. Kris clenched her fist, her eyes still plastered silver, blood slowly drying on her face. Yang ran towards the two. Neo's umbrella shifted into a defensive stature as Yang punched - shattering the illusion into tons of little pieces. The sound of engines reverberated as a Bullhead took off, flying away. A red lance tore a hole into the left wing, which now trailed smoke. Kris magnetized the smoking weapon to her back with a heavy sigh.

"I guess he got a new Henchmen." Yang stated, disappointed.

"Yea. I guess she really made our plans… fall apart?" Weiss offered.

"No, just no." Yang denied.

"What? B-but you do it!" Weis exclaimed.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang lectured. "Was this not it?" the heiress questioned.

"No, it just… wasn't very good." Yang remarked, walking away.

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss huffed, following after her teammate.

"Wait… where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby questioned.

"Slacking off?" Kris offered with a timid smile. Ruby shrugged with a smile, as the two followed after their friends.

"Hey, uh… are you okay?" Ruby asked cautiously. Kris shrugged.

"A little sore, but yea. Thank god for sturdy armor…" Kris wiped her face off with a glove, clearing most of the blood away in flakes. Kris climbed back on her bike, as she and team RWBY made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

In the following days, Glynda tested each and every person who wanted to participate in the tournament, just to make sure they were ready. One of the final spars belonged to Pyrrha, who was tasked with fighting team CRDL by herself. To say it was an ass kicking would be an understatement. The redhead rarely left herself open for counterattack, but when she did, there were no opponents to take advantage of it.

"And that's the match." Glynda congratulated. Cardin mumbled something before falling over. "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem in qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor."

"Alright, now I know that was a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers." Glynda looked into the crowd of assembled students above. Kris debated it. She hasn't been 'tested' and Ms. Goodwitch knew the spartan was ready.

"Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slapped her book closed in surprise. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." A voice echoed behind them.

"Mercury, is it?" Glynda confirmed. Mercury nodded. "Very well, let's find you an opponent.

"Actually, I want to fight… her." Mercury pointed to Pyrrha.

"Me?" the redhead inquired, confused.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you find another partner." Glynda advised.

"I'll do it." Kris offered, her hand raised.

"Alright then." Glynda concluded, as the duo made their way down to the stage.

"Good luck." Kris offered a hand. Mercury hesitated, before accepting it.

"You as well."

The two took up positions opposite each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Mercury made the first move, swinging a leg towards Kris who spun away, delivering her own kick. Mercury swung again, which Kris countered by using her arm, delivering a quick jab to his ribs, following with a sweeping leg. Mercury recoiled, springing backwards away from the leg sweep. The two studied each other again, figuring out strategies.

Switching disciplines, Kris readied herself for Mercury's next move. Again, Mercury swung his leg towards the spartan. She spun and jumped, delivering a mediocre hit to the side of the man's head. She pressed her attack, switching disciplines instantly, delivering several hits. Mercury retaliated with several kicks and punches of his own. Kris blocked a few of them, the rest missed or made contact with her arms or legs, dealing minor damage to her aura. As Mercury went to kick again, she grabbed his leg, lifting him up and over her, letting him impact the ground, ending the match.

"Match over. Well done, Miss Ryley. You as well, Mr. Black." Glynda praised. Kris offered the male a hand, which he gladly took. Kris gave him a nod, releasing the silver haired man's hand.

* * *

Kris watched as Pyrrha and Jaune sparred. The two grinned at each other, before Pyrrha swept her teammate's legs from beneath him, sending him to the ground. Pyrrha laughed, sheathing Miló on her back.

"Well done." She congratulated, half laughing. She pulled him to his feet. "Your sword play as improved immensely."

"Yes, it certainly has. It'll become your strongest attribute soon. " Kris commented, walking towards them.

"Couldn't have done it without ya." Jaune thanked the two girls, patting himself down.

"So… are you ready to move on to aura?" The redhead asked.

"I'm actually think maybe we just skip aura tonight. Might go on a jog or something." Jaune denied.

"Come on." Pyrrha encouraged, "I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying."

"If you fail once, try again. And again and again, until you get it. Persevere through it." Kris supplied helpfully.

"Mhmmm. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now." Pyrrha replied.

"That's not it. It's just… "Jaune sighed, "it's dumb."

"What is it?" Pyrrha inquired. "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"Weiss?" Kris asked.

"Yea. I asked her to the dance… and she shot me down." He relented.

"Well… I believe the saying goes; 'There's plenty of fish in the sea.'"

"That's easy for you to say, you've probably got guys clamoring each other just to ask you out." Jaune replied. Kris tensed, unnoticed by her two partners.

"You'd… be surprised." Pyrrha commented with a small smile.

"Oh please," Jaune scoffed in disbelief, "If you don't have a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." JNPRR's leader laughed lightly, leaving the rooftop. Pyrrha smile dropped. Kris sighed, sitting down on the rooftop against the wall. Pyrrha joined her. A comfortable silence enveloped the two, and Kris rested her head on her partner's shoulder. Pyrrha blushed lightly, running her fingers through Kris' bangs.

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Kris spoke quietly.

'What for?"

"Accepting me for well… me." Kris hesitated. Pyrrha chuckled lightly, but said nothing for a moment.

"I think I'd like to see Jaune in a dress…" Pyrrha trailed off with a smile. Kris giggled. Silence shrouded the two again as Remnant's moon climbed higher in the sky.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Kris asked nervously.

"Yes?" She replied softly.

"Would you… um…" Kris trailed off with a small blush, and Pyrrha laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you. Let's keep it a secret though." Pyrrha answered the broken question.

"Speaking of a dress, I'll need to get one." Kris sighed.

* * *

"-and finally Pyrrha Nikos and Kristia Ryley." Emerald listed.

"Ahhh, the invincible girl and the mystery Faunus." Cinder accepted.

"They're smart. But Pyrrha's hardly invincible. Kristia on the other hand…" Mercury trailed off with a slight scowl.

"Do tell... " Cinder coaxed.

"Pyrrha semblance, is polarity. But you'd never tell just by looking at her." Emerald said casually.

"Kristia is another matter. It - and I'm being dead honest - felt like she was just... _toying_ with me during our match. I have zero idea as to her semblance, either. I'm guessing speed. She moved really quickly." Mercury scowled.

"Kristia almost seems like the more invincible out of the two. She was certainly not trying her hardest in your spar." Emerald spoiled. Mercury turned his attention out the window, still scowling. "She knows how to analyze her opponents, play them into their weaknesses, while simultaneously playing to her own strengths." Emerald continued.

"Pyrrha… she doesn't broadcast her powers, so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage. The only one I don't think it affects is her partner, Kristia." Emerald told Cinder. "When we arrived, I remember watching them have a friendly duel - most likely in preparation for the tournament."

"That's right! They deadlocked, and then time ran out. Several times, I spotted instances where Pyrrha adjusted her blade just a bit, to block an ending strike. But her partner wasn't going full out either. Maybe… 65% effort?" Mercury guessed.

"People assume she - Pyrrha - is fated for victory, when she is really taken fate into her own hands. And Kristia… her opponents underestimate her because they think she's going her hardest in every fight, when in reality she hardly breaks a sweat…" Cinder surmised. "Interesting. Add them to the list."

"You should be able to take Pyrrha no problem. Krstia's the wildcard here." Mercury returned.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." Cinder snarked. "And we will… in time."

Mercury fell back against the floor, groaning. "I hate waiting."

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder focused on her sewing needle.

* * *

The following morning, everyone, except for Kris, was up and about. Ren and Jaune talked, while Nora read quietly. Pyrrha had also joined in. Kris stirred silently, without movement, as Jaune thanked Pyrrha and left the dorm, the door closing behind him. Pyrrha walked slowly to a desk, as Kris cracked her eyes open, facing her teammates.

Nora sighed. "Practise what you preach, Pyrrha."

"She has." Kris mumbled tiredly, sliding out of her bed. A few minutes later, she exited the bathroom, ready for a day of nothing. But, first things first…

"I'll be back in a few hours." Kris waved goodbye, taking her bike out to Vale. The next few hours felt like days to the spartan, having never shopped before. Eventually she picked out a black dress, and headed back to Beacon. She denied her teammates looks at the dress every time they asked. Not even Pyrrha got to know - _especially_ Pyrrha. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. By the time the dance swung around, Kris was changed and got into the dance, waiting for Pyrrha. She watched as Blake - who very nearly worked herself unconscious hunting for Torchwick - danced around with Sun. She joined Ruby, watching as the others danced.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asked, walking to Ruby's left.

"Oh! No," Ruby laughed nervously, "everything's fine. I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey… dansey girl."

Ozpin smiled, "Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to."

"Yea, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby crossed her arms.

"If you think about it… fight and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked." He laughed, "Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle…" Ruby muttered.

"Cheer up, little red." Kris told the younger girl.

"It's not every day friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's nights like these, that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

The doors opened, allowing Emerald and Mercury into the dance. Kris had that funny feeling again but, like last time, she ignored it. Tonight was one she was going to enjoy. Damned if she let her instincts ruin it for her. She stepped off to the side, waiting for Pyrrha. Jaune arrived, standing off to the side for a few minutes, before joining Ruby. Kris walked around the dance floor, heading up the stairs to balcony overlooking the academy grounds. A few moments later the sound of clicking heels grabbed the faunus' attention. Turning around she caught sight of her partner and date, Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha. You look amazing." Kris complimented. The redhead wore a red dress with red heels.

"You look amazing yourself." She shot back. "That dress looks really good on you." Kris blushed, returning her attention to the night sky.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Kris." Jaune called.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha and Kris greeted in sync.

"You okay, I haven't seen you tonight, either of you." Jaune said.

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." Pyrrha replied.

"I've been here all night. Black dress blends in with the dim sidelines." Kris commented nonchalantly.

"You, uh… look really nice." Jaune approved.

"Thank you." Pyrrha replied.

"Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked, his hands clasped behind his back. Kris turned her head away, a smirk settling on her features.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha replied distractedly.

"So… where's the guy?" her teammate asked.

"There… is no guy." Pyrrha replied with a barely noticeable stutter.

"W-what?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Nobody asked me." Pyrrha told him. Internally however, Pyrrha was laughing. Her date, although Jaune didn't know it, was behind her. Kris herself was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"But that's…" Jaune stuttered, "... your Pyrrha Nikos! H-how could nobody ask you?"

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and, opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But… when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long…" Pyrrha took a breath, " you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes… I'm too good for them; That I'm on a level they simply can't attain." She paused.

"It's been impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. And Kris. When we met, you never even knew my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. You saw me… for me." Pyrrha turned and walked back inside.

"Kris…?" Jaune asked. The Faunus nodded, following after her partner, leaving Jaune to Neptune's mercy. She followed after Pyrrha, as the redhead stayed on the second level. Eventually she leaned on a railing, overlooking the ballroom floor.

"Pyrrha?" Kris asked softly, her heels clicking against the ground. Pyrrha hummed in acknowledgment.

"No matter what happens, if you need me… I'll be there. Always." Kris wrapped her into a hug.

"Thank you." Pyrrha mumbled quietly leaning into the hug, resting her head on Kris' shoulder as the two enjoyed the momentary peace. Laughter broke out down below, disturbing the peace the duo enjoyed.

"Think it's Jaune in a dress?" Kris offered with a small smile. Pyrrha laughed and nodded, the pair making their way down towards their teammate, as Nora and Ren joined them.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, half confused.

"Eh… a promise is a promise." The man shrugged. Pyrrha tried to hold her laughter in, ultimately failing. Kris shook with laughter, pressing a hand over her mouth.

"Jaune, you didn't have to." Pyrrha finally breathed.

"Hey: An Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" JNPRR's leader questioned, holding out a hand. Pyrrha glanced to Kris from the corner of her eye, receiving a smirk and a nod in response.

"I… would love to dance." Pyrrha replied.

"Ren. This. Is. Happening!" Nora exclaimed.

"Wait, what is happening?" Ren questioned, clearly out of the loop.

"Uh… Jaune wearing a dress?" Kris giggled, following her friends onto the dance floor. A 'ring' formed, and all the practice that Ren had them do the week leading up to the dance payed off. Music played in the background as all five members danced.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha commented.

"Yea, where'd this come from, Jaune?" Kris popped in.

"Well… these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune explained, tipping Pyrrha backwards, getting several 'Oohs' from the crowd. They danced for a little while longer, before breaking until the dance ended at midnight. Returning to the dorm, everyone changed and slid into their beds. Pyrrha, who was still awake, brushed her fingers through Kris' hair.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you too." Pyrrha gently pressed her lips to Kris' hair, before going to bed. She missed the small smile that graced Kristia's face as she slept.


	10. Dead City Tour

_**Chapter 9**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

"They were here… Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood growled, slamming his fist into the desk. Kris rolled her eyes as she shifted slightly.

"We are very much aware of that, thank you James." Glynda retorted.

"Fantastic. You're aware." He snarled. "Now. Are we going to do something about it, or should we stay the course, and ignore what's right in front of us?"

"We'll do both." Kris interjected hotly, disapproving the General's tone. "I'm a student, but I'm also trained for infiltration. I'll watch for them. If they do anything… I'm likely to know."

The elevator dinged in a quartette. "Come in." Ozpin granted. The elevator opened, allowing Ruby into the office.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long…" The girl apologized. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the way up here… it wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay, I guess… I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0-3…" The 15 year old remarked lightly. Kris hung her head, giving it a shake. Ruby mumbled something quietly.

"Ruby. I feel it's appropriate to let you know that, I think that what you did last night… is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now." Ozpin got down to business. "The general here has informed us of the events that… transpired last night. But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda questioned.

"I…" The 15 year old sighed.

"Take a breath, Ruby." Kris advised.

"I don't know. She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

Kris narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. They told her the Fall Maiden was attacked, and that, when Qrow rescued her, he narrowly dodged a pillar of fire. The same style fire pillars that Kris and Ruby encountered before coming to Beacon.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night I met Kristia and Ruby." Glynda thought aloud.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood input.

"Glynda's right. The woman we fought that night - her clothing lit up when she attacked or defended. And according to Ruby, that happened as well last night." Kris affirmed.

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked, nervously.

"More than likely, she is." The faunus replied.

"It's possible." Ozpin agreed, "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

"Actually… I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or… something. In the southeast." Ruby explained. "Just outside the kingdom."

Surprise flashed ever so briefly across Ozpin's gentle features, before he smiled. "Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never sa-" Glynda started.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby." Ozpin interjected, moving to Glynda's right. "Why don't you go spend time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin suggested.

"Anytime." Ruby turned towards the elevator.

"And miss Rose? Please... try to be discreet about this matter." Ozpin warned the girl.

"Yes sir." She replied quietly. The elevator doors closed as silence washed over the room's four occupants.

"Well…" Ironwood began, "There we have it. We send as many troops to the Southeast as possible. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"What? You _cannot_ be serious. That's suicide!" the spartan growled, insulted by the idea.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado?" Glynda groaned, infuriated. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupted, annoyed by their bickering.

"Well… he does."

"She's right. They both are." Ozpin said. "As much as I, too, would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon." The headmaster explained, "And if this truly is part of some master plan -"

"Which it is…" Kris interjected quickly. Ozpin nodded in agreement, continuing.

"-for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"The last thing we need, at this time, is Grimm." Kris exhaled. "Play your cards correctly, however… and let them play to how _you_ want."

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood directed to Ozpin in a rough voice, "But if you mean to tell me that you plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-"

"It is not!" Ozpin interrupted viciously, "You're a General, James… so tell me: when you prepare to go to war -" Ozpin placed his hands behind his back, "Which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?"

"The scouts, of course." Ironwood replied, more on instinct than anything.

"Exactly." Ozpin agreed.

"But how you deploy and separate your scouts is different than just telling them to scout. Play it tactfully, strategically." Kris emboldened. Ironwood sighed, resisting a glare to the spartan, staring into her visor.

"I've spent most of my life in the military. Sometimes scouting is your downfall." Ironwood growled, stepping towards the spartan. She ripped off her helmet, fury burning in her eyes.

"I've been apart of it since I was six. I think I've got you beat." Kris growled, staring down the General, she continued. "If you think scouting is a waste of time, keep this in mind: What's more important? A military victory, or the lives of your men?"

Ironwood growled but backed down grudgingly, acknowledging the spartan's logic. Ozpin stepped between the two military personnel, pushing them apart, giving them both a piercing glare. While he agreed with the girl's logic, what he did not agree with, however, was how she said it.

"She is right, Do you value victory? Or the lives of your men? However…" Ozpin looked at the girl, "I do not condone the tone you used. This will _not_ continue beyond this room. Clear?"

"Yes, headmaster." Kris inhaled, placing her helmet back on, locking her gaze out the window behind Ozpin's desk. Ironwood sighed and nodded.

"We have a speech to be ready for. Kristia - I would like to speak with you afterward." Ozpin told her, dismissing them. Kris nodded silently, approaching the elevator of the office. Her helmet secured to the rest of her ruit with a hiss as the doors closed behind her. Exiting the elevator in her changed armor, she took her time moving towards the amphitheatre. First year students slowly trickled into the building, including ones from the other academies. She caught a glimpse of the three students from Haven she and Ruby met days earlier. She stood beside her team, her gaze scanning the crowd before locking onto the three mysterious haven students.

"Quiet. Quiet please." Glynda announced calmly. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

Said man approached the mic as his friend moved off stage. "Today, we stand together. United." He clenched his right hand, his left resting on his cane in front of him. "Mistrel. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day… nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end." He took a very brief breath before continuing.

"It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war… that was much more than where borders fell, or who traded with whom. But, about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art, and self expression. And as you are all aware, that… was something many could not stand for." He shook his head with closed eyes, before scanning the crowd.

"As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was there way to demonstrate, not only that they would refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it is a trend that is still held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity." He paused again.

"As I have said; today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort." He looked into the crowd, briefly locking onto the spartan before starting again. "Which is why, today, as the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission.

"Some of you maybe taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others… may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose… remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Beacon's headmaster concluded, walking away from the microphone.

"I'll be back, I need to ask Ozpin something." Kris murmured to Jaune, before leaving towards the headmaster. She wove her way through the crowd towards the man.

"Ozpin, you wanted to talk?" Kris questioned, walking along side him.

"Yes. As you've most likely figured out - despite my request, miss Rose has told her team about the incident on Friday. As such, if they do want to go to the southeast - towards Mountain Glenn - I would like you to accompany, or shadow them. The choice is yours."

"My team can go without me for a week. You're not just sending me out there to shadow RWBY and whichever huntsman or huntress they accompany. I'm understanding you too well to not realize that." Kris urged.

Ozpin simply laughed. "Smart girl. I want for you to investigate this… 'hideout', disturbance, whatever you wish to call it."

"Done." Kris nodded. The pair approached a corner, stepping into team RWBY.

"-mail ourselves there." RWBY's leader exclaimed happily.

"Well… that's one option." Ozpin commented as the duo appeared in front of the four girls. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was… too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular." Ozpin commented offhandedly.

"In fact… I have a sneaking suspicion, that the four of you will make your way there not matter which job you choose." Ruby's team looked at her accusingly before she responded.

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin shared an amused look with Kris before answering.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester." Ozpin commented with a sly smile. "I'm interested to know how you _really_ learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast." Ozpin continued, sarcasm slowly becoming ever prominent in his voice.

"And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

"Uhhhhhhh…. Uh-well" Ruby struggled.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for." Ozpin rolled his head to the right, catching Kris with a cheshire grin on her face, before he returned his attention to the four girl team standing in front of him.

"So… how about this -" Ozpin started. "Instead of waiting for you to break the rules…"

"Why don't we bend them, instead?" Kristia finished, her grin dropping into an amused smile. Ozpin nodded at her, tapping some buttons on the oversized scroll in his hands. Beeping came from the holographic screen the girls stood in front of.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby expressed.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have taken you far… but you must understand: The things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will _not_ care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he _can_ have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin lectured, walking off.

"You'll be fine. But do heed his words." Kris warned. "Miracles will be in a premium this time around - and you won't have heavy weapons if you need them."

"We'll be fine. Thank you though." The heiress responded. Kris nodded seriously, before she relaxed a bit and followed after the headmaster. Ozpin popped his head back.

"Good luck." he disappeared around the corner again.

"They'll be fine. I don't want to interfere with them learning this time if I absolutely can." Kris muttered. Ozpin laughed.

"They'll be fine. They're stuck with Doctor Oobleck." Kris covered her mouth with a hand as she stifled a chuckle.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ozpin just smiled. Her self control evaporated as she laughed quietly.

"I don't feel sorry at all."

"He is still a huntsman though, keep that in mind."

Kris nodded said her goodbye the headmaster - if asked she will deny - that she sees as the father she wish she remembered. She moved towards the prepared airship that will take her close to Mountain Glenn. She stepped on board, her helmet under her arm.

"Let's get underway please, pilot." She requested as the door shut behind her.

"Right away, ma'am." The bullhead lifted away from the academy she called home - bringing her closer to the hazard zone of the forgotten city.

* * *

"Nearly there, Ma'am" the pilot's voice brought her back from her daydream. Standing, her helmet tucked underneath her arm, and weapons on her back. She entered the cockpit, the outlines of buildings in disrepair and massive number of Grimm growing closer. Thick, gray clouds hung over the city - hiding something sinister beneath the surface. Grimm covered the sand and rubble covered streets in packs, turning whole sections of forgotten road into blackness.

"Set it down here, pilot. I can go the rest on foot." Kristia advised.

"Ma'am? Are you certain?" The pilot asked, taken aback by the request.

She patted his shoulder. "Positive. I'll be fine. Stick for an hour or two if you want - but make it back to Beacon. _Safely_." The spartan stressed.

"Roger, ma'am. Setting down here." The bullhead descended, the bay door opening. Her helmet seal hissing shut, she dropped out of the bullhead at a couple hundred meters, rushing towards the ground feet first. Her impact released a shockwave, drawing the attention of a handful of Beowolves, as the sound of the bullhead's engines slowly faded away to nothingness. Her anti-materiel rifle in her hands, she unloaded four of the magazine's eight rounds at the approaching Grimm. One found itself with a gaping hole in it's stomach, the other missing a head, and the other two incapacitated - only to be finished with a .50 calibre round through each of their skulls from her sidearm.

"That… won't be favourable… very quickly…" Kris muttered, sprinting away from the small crater under active camouflage barely noticeable - even at full speed. She passed numerous Grimm as she entered the ruined city - none of them seeming to know she's there. She passed several buildings - some identifiable, if only by size and possessive features. A hospital, it's hardly red cross leaned angled on the ground, imbedded in the side of the building, a path of destruction carved through a few of the floors. A police station with Jail bars rusting away, still attached to the building. The degrading form of a car sat perched inside the building.

"City center?" Kris mumbled, active camouflage down to recharge after its two hour long usage. Another echo of engines drew the spartan's attention as a bullhead appeared over the crest of a slowly crumbling apartment building. Kristia narrowed her eyes, pulling behind some rubble. Her armor blended with the shadows she hid under, giving her shadows of which she could remove her helmet to observe the new arrivals. The bullhead 'landed' near a defunct gas station, scorch marks evident on the ceiling of the pump shelter. A gas pump explosion - evident from the blackening sand coating several other pumps. Five figures dropped from the bullhead - RWBY along with _Dr_. Oobleck.

"Ladies - you still maybe students, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntress has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck explained, rapid hand signals being repeated behind his back. Kris widened her eyes slightly. She understood that Oobleck knew she was there, but she hadn't counted on him detecting her so rapidly.

"I… know you're… there. Stay… hidden…" Kris deciphered. "Ozpin's… orders. Pfft, no fucking duh." Kris huffed quietly.

"Ruby!" Oobleck snapped at the girl. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags at school?" He berated rapidly.

"But, uh… you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… so I didn't." Ruby defended meekly.

"She's not wrong." Bartholomew muttered. 'Very well, Ruby leave your bag here and we can pick it up upon our return." Ruby hesitated.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it wi-" A dog popped out of the bag panting, it's attention now locked onto Dr. Oobleck. Ruby whispered something, and the dog barked in retaliation.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought a dog?" Ruby, at this point - looked extremely confused, and a tad scared.

"GENIUS!" Oobleck exclaimed, turning his back to them as he gazed out over a highway - or railroad track. He zipped around, picking the corgi up from the bag spinning him around while holding to the sky like a newly born Simba.

"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" The dog barked - almost seemingly to act cocky. RWBY stood there, in stunned silence, unaware of what to do. Several smaller lines of dialogue were exchanged.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us this very moment." Oobleck spoke casually, sipping from his thermos. The girls turned around, panicked as a Beowolf appeared around the corner. Kris checked her tacpad - a cube of C-12 linked to it. Elsewhere, not far from the city - several Grimm gathered around the shaped explosive curiously, as it beeped uninterrupted.

"Stop. There are a number of reasons Grimm congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group with ill intent."

Kris scowled, popping back down, but keeping her remote charge active. Several more growls drew her attention, and she popped up again, rifle ready. She flipped down the bipod, the rife's custom coat blending with the shadows.

"Fun time." Kris whispered happily. 'Four rounds left in the mag. Four shots. Four kills' Kris thought silently, her hand placing her helmet on as her HUD linked with the weapon's scope.

"What's the plan?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck ordered. Kris smiled, her finger hovering above the rifle's trigger. Kris smirked, detonating a charge as she fired, killing two of the charging pack as her friends charged towards the enemies. Again, she pierced two wolves, turning them into decaying puddles of darkness. Two, rapid shots left her gun in tandem with Ruby's own high-caliber sniper-scythe. She replaced the empty box with a fresh one, opting to make out of the city under cloak. She made it to the sparse forest outside the city, before massive footsteps alerted the spartan to an incoming threat. Goliath Grimm.

"Holy shit…" Kris chuckled quietly. "Emile, if you could see this now…"

The Grimm resembled over sized African elephants Kristia learned about during spare time in training. The Grimm seemed to know she was there - but made no hostile moves towards her. She blinked turning her head to the right slightly with narrowed eyes as the Grimm thundered past her slowly. She stayed in the forest till sunset, before returning to watch over RWBY's temporary camping spot. A quiet whimper sounded down below from the corgi, who padded to Ruby's side. A tap on the spartans shoulder drew her attention to Dr Oobleck.

"Doctor." Kris quietly greeted.

"Kristia." The hyperactive professor returned in a whisper.

"Quite the group, those four."

"Indeed they are. Ozpin didn't explain to me your mission." Oobleck whispered.

"I'm to find this… 'hideout' that Ruby mentioned in this morning's meeting. Behind closed doors." Kris returned, resting her arm on her helmet beside her.

"Have you found anything?" Oobleck asked in his typical quick fashion.

"I believe so. Whatever it is… it's why the Grimm attacked and annihilated this city." A dark looked entered her eye, but not malice radiated from them.

"Tomorrow, I plan to find out what. I suspect White Fang… but my reading - of what little there is - on Glenn, I do know, somewhere… a facility to one Dr. Merlot lies. If I'm not mistaken - he also founded Merlot industries." Kris informed him.

"Dr. Merlot was… a fanatic. Placing it lightly. He was obsessed and grew an unhealthy attachment to Grimm. His experiments are what destroyed any future this city had." Oobleck expressed quietly, and uncharacteristically slowly.

"I see… Goodnight, doctor." Kris murmured to the older man.

"Safe travels to you, Miss Ryley."

"You as well."


	11. Controlled Mayhem

_**Chapter 10**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

Kris woke to the blackness of night, and the sound of hushed voices from her friends below her.

"- trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang muttered quietly to her teammates.

"Well… she is still just a kid." Weiss replied quietly. Kris peaked her head over the ledge, as Blake sat up.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids."

"Well… not anymore. And not all of us were. I mean, look where we are. In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?" Yang chuckled briefly.

"Well… it's the life we chose. Like… Kris, in a way." Blake replied.

"I guess… she never had a childhood, though. We all did, in some way or another. It's also a job." Weiss put in, turning towards her teammates. "We all have this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our heads. But at the end of the day… it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want, will have to come second."

Few minutes later, Yang switched with Ruby, as she and the dog went to sleep. Kris - fully awake now, played with the scope on her rifle.

"Zwei? Zwei!" Ruby called quietly, drawing the spartan's attention. She watched as Ruby chased after the dog. A bark from the corgi and several smaller voices echoed down from street level.

"White Fang…. Well…" Kris murmured, writing a note for Oobleck before leaving it under his hand. Her helmet on her head, Kris moved down to the street and followed after Ruby. A scream, once again, grabbed the spartans attention, before Ruby's corgi came running down the street, running right into the spartans leg.

"Hello there little one…" Kris greeted the dog, who barked in replied.

"Where's Ruby?" Another bark, before the dog started quickly down the way he came. The spartan shrugged and followed after the dog, to a pothole.

"Go back and get the others, I'll find her." Kris ordered the dog. Zwei ran off as fast as his little legs could take him, seemingly understanding her command. Kris knelt at the edge of the hole, her night vision modulator doing nothing to help pierce the veil of black.

"Down we go, I guess." Kris murmured stepping past the edge.

"Hey! Ruby's scy-" Yang's words disappeared as Kris plunged down the sinkhole.

She landed on cement, of what accounted as a part of a ruined building. Several more littered the underground cavern. White Fang members and stolen Atlesian Paladins worked tirelessly.

"You there, stop." Three appeared behind her. "The second intruder in ten minutes. Boss won't be happy."

Kris smirked, delivering a high kick to the side of one's face, knocking him out before the grabbed the other two and slammed them into the concrete roof beneath her feet. Unconscious.

"Idiots... " She scoffed, kneeling at the roof's edge. "An underground fucking city. Genius… in theory. Fucking Grimm." Kris murmured, watching the White Fang closely. A pair of them moved a silver object - and if Kristia's instincts were correct, which they most likely were - the silver object was an explosive. She tracked the pair towards a line of train cars, most in process of being armed with similar silver bombs. She explored the cavern quickly, under cloak, noting down several spots in a handful of buildings possessing markings of Merlot Industries. Several more explosions drew her attention - as Oobleck and the rest of RWBY entered the cavern, intent on getting their teammate back from Torchwick.

"Get to your places, we're leaving now!" Roman announced across the cavern Via PA system.

Kris growled dropping from the rooftop, pursuing after the slowly moving train. The train's horn resounded through the massive cavern. The train slowly pulled away as Kris lept onto it at full speed, denting the final train car on impact. Behind her, Dr Oobleck, RWBY and everyone's favorite Corgi pursued the train, managing to get on. Kris slipped between train cars as her cloak disappeared. Drawing a sword, she sliced through the exterior of the car like paper, wide enough to pry it open with her hands. She reached in, grabbing a hold of fabric before ripping a White Fang member out with her hand. Kris glared hatefully at the cowering member in her grip. With a scoff, she tossed him away to the side, between the rail tracks and the wall, before slipping inside.

"Now… to get up to the front of the train and stop it before it gets to Vale." the spartan mumbled to no one in particular. Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of the bomb. A scan revealed its diffuse switch, and a quick blade into it shut the bomb down.

"Now to do that 20 more times…" Kris snarked sarcastically, slipping back out and on top of the train. Behind her, RWBY and Oobleck were locked in Combat with other White Fang members.

"They all have bombs!" Oobleck screamed.

"Fucking hell Torchwick!" Kris screamed in frustration. Another explosion boomed behind her. And then.

Grimm.

Legions of them.

They poured in through the holes in the subway tunnel roof. Kris clenched her fist in righteous fury, before turning around and burning down the length of the cars. Inside the car, several stolen Atlesian Knights activated, latching their processors and optics onto the intruding spartan. Kris smirked beneath her helmet, removing her shotgun from her back.

"Come on then. What are you waiting for, a fucking invi-" Kris took a hit to the side of her head, spinning her around towards another Knight, her helmet flying off her head.

"Fine then. Let's play dirty." Kris snarled, her normal teal eyes glowing faint silver. She charged the closest, firing a shotgun blast through it before whipping it at another pair, shattering all three. Her hair whipped about as she moved rapidly. As she sliced one clean in two, she spun, only to be met with a tackle from three Knights. One smashed its rifle stock into her face, and the spartan growled. With a struggle, she threw the three off, as two more restrained her almost immediately. Another - with _her_ sword in its metallic hands went for a decapitating strike from behind.

Doing her best to adjust, she ducked forward, the final two inches of the blade slicing through her hair and drawing a small bit of blood through the first layer of skin. With a growl, she lashed out behind her with a foot, shattering the leg of the Knight. Her eyes solidified silver and she yanked.

Hard.

The two Atlesian built robots slammed together, turning into a pile of parts and metal. She caught the next strike, spinning around as her sword cleaved the captive knight in two. Kris threw the two sparking halves into the sword wielding Knight, destroying it. She shook her head, wiping her neck clear of her once long hair. Explosions sounded from the car in front of her, before a crash sounded and everything else fell silent. She replaced her helmet on her head and hurried into the next car under cloak. Kris spotted Yang, unconscious, with the twin hair toned girl - Neo - standing over top of her, a pencil small blade pointed at her friends heart.

The world seemed to slow down down as Kris lunged forward, her own sword deflecting the slowly descending blade while grabbing the much smaller girl's wrist in an iron tight grip.

A figure dropped from above seconds after, Neo's face twisting from surprise, to fear and fright. She struggled free herself, to no avail. Kris, easily, lifted the girl up and deposited her away from Yang. The other figure wore a Grimm like mask, with a red coat and a black skirt. She had waist length hair, like Yang, but it was black instead of blonde, and thigh high black boots. A large box sat in her hip, a handle protruding from it.

White visor met white mask as Neo scurried away from the scene. The two warriors studied each other, neither being able to exploit any possible weaknesses the other possesses from visual analysis. Kris shifted, putting herself between her unconscious friend and the unknown woman, her swords in a defensive grip in her hands.

The unknown woman drew a Japanese style sword, an odachi - the two warriors weapons couldn't have been so different while still being similar. Kris' own Kodachi twins were short, meant for very close in. Both swords blades combined for less than a meter. Her opponent's blade was nearly a meter and a half long, and almost perfectly straight, while the spartan's had a small amount of curve to it.

"Who are you?" Kris asked, not deterred by the size of the other woman's weapon. The woman seemed to glare at her beneath the pale white mask with red eyes, pointing her weapon at the spartan, the blade coming to rest mere inches from her visor.

"Don't make me ask again." Kris warned with a growl, flipping a blade around. The woman in red stayed silent, but took a step forward, her blade tapping just below the spartan's visor, right where Kris' upper lip would be. The spartan tilted her head forward slightly, the blade no longer touching the intricately designed metal. Her eyes changed back to silver, and as quick as lightning, Kris swung her blade, cutting through her opponents red one with simplistic ease. Half of the red blade impacted the ground.

Kris could feel the woman's deadly glare from beneath her mask. Wordlessly the black haired woman sliced a spot in the air, walking through the teleportation portal that appeared. Without hesitation, Kris kicked the sliced blade into the portal as it shut.

"Take your fucking blade back. Bitch." Kris scoffed.

"Kris…?" Yang groaned behind her. Kris spun towards her as the portal closed.

"How do you feel?" The spartan asked, eyes returning teal as she helped Yang to her feet. The blonde shrugged in response.

"Let's find the others. We have a _lot_ to do." Kris growled quietly. Yang nodded, leading them to the top of the car. There, they joined the other three members of RWBY as the train approached a dead end.

"What do we do?!" Blake asked quickly, eyes glued to the block that was fast approaching. Ruby and Weiss shared a smirk, before the heiress stabbed her rapier into the ground, covering the five in thick ice. Seconds later, the world around them disappeared as the train collided with the wall at full speed.

Kris groaned, cracking her eyes open to darkness. Trying to move, she found that she was pinned beneath rubble from the train crashing into the tunnel seal. She moved her arms beneath her the best she could, pushing upwards. A roar echoed beneath her, before she was flung skywards, finally able to see the hordes of Grimm pouring from the subway tunnel.

"Oh no…" the girl groaned in annoyance. A siren echoed below her, as she twisted, sliding backwards when she hit the ground. People stood shocked for several seconds.

"Move!" The spartan screamed, her shotgun in her hands. The people - finally - started running away from the center of town. The corner of her HUD lit up, as she tried to grab hold of her team.

"Cmon cmon cmon! Pick the fuck up!" Kris growled, blasting another Grimm into the afterlife with a shotgun shell. She shoulder checked another, driving her knife into its eye, and spartan kicking a third away.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Kris' team walked towards a Bullhead, ready to take them to their selected mission.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha exhaled.

"You think?" Jaune asked, unconvinced.

"Probably a butt-dial." Nora exclaimed happily, skipping along.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren assured.

"We're going to be deputies!" Nora squealed.

"I just got this… feeling. I… I don't know." Jaune shook his head.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha tried. Sirens reached the four hunters, as Kris' call rammed its signal to their scrolls. Ren answered first.

"Kris? Where are you?" He asked, a trace of relief in his voice.

" _Inside… Vale… Grimm… attack -"_ the spartan spoke between shotgun blasts, before the call cut momentarily, " _The fuck off of… me. Hurry yourselves up. We've got Ursai, Wolves, a King Taijitu, and stalkers!"_ Kris spoke rapidly.

"We'll be there momentarily." Pyrrha assured.

" _Yea, just… double time it, yea? More are appearing by the handful every couple fucking seconds. We won't hold without help!"_ Kris' voice calmed slightly.

"You got it." Jaune affirmed. The call ended as Grimm attack sirens started wailing around the academy.

"Our mission's changed now. We can't ignore that call. Everyone on board." Jaune ordered. Jaune placed a hand on Ren's shoulder before he entered.

"Ren. We'll make it out to that village another time." Jaune told him. The man nodded in response.

"Take us into the city." Jaune told the pilot.

"I'll make it quick." The pilot replied.

Just beyond the landing pad, Cinder stood, with Mercury and Emerald hurrying to join her.

"You don't think…?" Emerald asked.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury replied.

"But that's still days away!" She expressed.

"So? What do we do?" The silver haired man asked.

Cinder narrowed her eyes in thought.

* * *

RWBY and Kris stood on the central platform, hordes of Grimm around them. The spartan had long since switched to a SAW - pointed right at the Taijitu's face. Grimm snarled around them, ready to devour and tear apart the five huntresses in front of them. The snake Grimm roared, and the creatures of darkness around the huntresses charged. Kris met a group of them head on, her SAW firing the whole way, mowing down scores of enemies with a single magazine. She ended up beside Ruby, the Taijitu right in front of them. A boom, and the smash of a hammer echoed Nora's arrival. Behind them, the remaining members of JNPRR dropped in. Kris joined them instantly.

"Man, I'm happy to see you guys." Kris depolarized her visor, glancing around at her teammates. She gave Pyrrha a quick wink before her attention refocused on the Grimm. Pyrrha blushed slightly, smiling back, returning a wink of her own.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha ordered, her teammates following in quick succession. Kris turned and ran down a street, towards a large group of Grimm. She lept, her swords at the ready as she plunged downwards on a Beowolf, her landing breaking its neck, killing it. Picking her head up, Kris went to work, hacking and slashing Grimm to bits with ease. She swung, her swords passing through an Ursa with slight resistance. As her attack finished, another Ursa rammed into her from behind, sending her down the street towards her partner. The spartan groaned, slowly moving to her feet, her swords amidst the pack of Grimm.

"Okay then…" She commented from a knee, climbing into a CQC stance, a knife in one hand, Emile's Kukri in the other. The Grimm roared, charging her with reckless abandon. She smirked, as they approached. Kris spun , hamstringing an Ursa, while slicing along the length of a Creep, swinging an armored leg into the head of a Beowulf as it charged. Her smirk dropped as she dove in again, quickly ending the Ursa and the Creep, before dispatching the various other Grimm that decided attacking a spartan was an easy meal. A yell across the square drew her attention to her second partner, and team leader facing off against an Ursa.

Jaune, applying the techniques he learned over the last several months, made quick work of the Ursa with several, unrefined, strikes. The Grimm stood motionless, before falling over backwards.

"Good job Jaune!" Kris complemented brightly. Her teammate gave her a nod and a smile in reply. Sun and Neptune stood in front of Jaune, before a thunderous roar echoed overhead as Ironwood moved one of his ships over the city, numerous airships transporting troops to the battle below. Kris threw a salute to the Atlesian cruiser above the city.

"Good timing, James." Kris saluted.

The drop ships passed low over the city, deploying android soldiers around. A squadron landed not too far from Kris as she retrieved her swords. She hopped back to work, spotting her classmate, Mercury, surrounded by enemies. She slice and diced a couple of them as she joined the inner circle.

"Nice of ya to join me." Merc commented.

"Couldn't leave my favorite hand to hand sparring partner to fight alone, now can I?" Kris joked lightly with a hidden smirk, twirling her swords. Internally - she had to remind herself to not advertise and play her biggest strengths. Not now.

"I suppose not. Are we done talking? I _really_ want to kill these guys." Mercury begged. Kris chuckled.

"Let's."

The two sprang into action, slaughtering the Grimm surrounding the duo in a matter of a couple minutes. The two nodded, separating. Within 10 minutes, the battle was over, cleanup and repairs were underway. Teams RWBY and JNPRR stood in a semi circle. Mercury and Emerald escorted Torchwick to a pair of Knights.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me. You've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman expressed, the statement dripping in sarcasm. "Hey, hey, watch the hat!"

"Betcha he hasn't learned at all…" Kris trailed off with a smile, planting her hands on her armor belt.

"Nope!" Ruby replied happily.

* * *

"-will keep our people safe. You have to trust me." The recording ended. Kris scowled, watching the Atlesian airships outside.

"To trust him? No ill will towards the General - his troops were appreciated during the breach of Vale earlier."

"When this tournament is over - I doubt I'll be headmaster much longer+." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Well… they won't strip you from your position without a fight. Your like family to me, Ozpin. No one can change that now. As long as I can do something about it…" the spartan trailed off. Ozpin smiled.

"Thank you, Kristia." Ozpin thanked her, joining her in looking out the window.

"One final thing, before I go… who's this?" Kris asked, showing Ozpin a picture of the woman from the train.

"That… is Qrow Branwen's twin sister, Raven. She's also, Yang's mother." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"Hmm… if I see her again - just… tell Qrow I'm sorry. His twin may not survive the confrontation if she instigates." Kris promised, walking into the elevator, returning to her dorm.

* * *

"All in all… I'd call today a success." Cinder crooned.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald scoffed.

"Well… I got something from this. Kris has another set of armor. With shielding." Mercury informed, before he looked over the square. "But... yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang is going to listen to us?"

"No." A new voice replied. "But they'll listen to me."

* * *

 _ **~~~~~ Vytal Festival Tournament~~~~~**_

* * *

 _"It all started - as most things do - with war. The kingdom's of the world had been locked in a violent struggle for years, but eventually the Great War came to an end the small island of Vytal."_

 _"It was here, that humanity's leaders chose peace over bloodshed, and constructed the future of modern society, establishing new laws, new academies, and new traditions."_

 _"The Vytal festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the kingdoms. Every two years, a kingdom would be chosen to open its doors, allowing citizens from every corner of Remnant to meet and indulge in one another's cultures. The pinnacle of this event was the Vytal Festival Tournament."_

 _"After the newly formed huntsmen academies proved to be a success, the Vytal Festival Tournament was designed to test the strengths of the kingdom's warriors in a safe and friendly competitive tournament. A wonderful method in which to ensure the world's huntsmen would never settle for mediocrity, but would strive to constantly become the best they could be."_

 _"As the skills of the huntsmen grew, so did the games. And in time, it would be decided that the tournament would need a stage equal in greatness to that of it's competitors. Amity Coliseum was the culmination of the four kingdom's efforts. A technological marvel, and a shining symbol of harmony, capable of making the journey to all kingdoms of Remnant."_

 _"It's true that all of this began with war… but it is peace that has served to Shepard humanity on it's ascension to greatness."_

 _"May we never stray, from that path."_

* * *

Team JNPRR walked through the fairgrounds, idly chatting while Kris retrieved information on team BRNNZ.

"Kris…" Nora whined, "Do you ever put that thing down?"

"Yes, I do. However…" Kris trailed off briefly, "I want to know a bit about our opponents." Pyrrha sighed, bumping into Kris' shoulder with a smirk.

"She does have a point you know." the redhead teased.

"Anyway…" Kris said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Our opponent is as follows: BRNNZ - five person team from Shade."

"At least no one has to sit on the sidelines…" Jaune remarked quietly.

"Would ya quit interruptin' me?" Kris requested. "As I was saying, BRNNZ consists of the following people: Brawnz Ni, the team's leader. Roy Stallion, Nolan Porfirio, May Zedong, and finally Carmine Nyanza. May is a sniper, the other four are brawlers."

"This… will be interesting. There hasn't been a five on five team match in the Vytal Festival Tournament's history." Pyrrha expressed.

"Then we'll _make_ history." Kris convinced, pocketing the device. Her teammates chorused their approval.

"What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance…" Weiss grumbled.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha offered, holding her card up with one hand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered.

"Aw, you don't have too." Yang shoo'ed.

"But she could!" Blake said rapidly. Kris chuckled from beside Nora as Pyrrha responded.

"Well… I think you all earned it after that battle." The redhead replied.

"Great fighting, by the way." Kris complimented.

"Thanks!" Ruby accepted quickly.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked. Ruby nodded vigorously as her teammates nodded calmly. Their food arrived quickly. Half hour later, everyone's bowls were empty and sitting on the counter.

"Jaune? You okay buddy?" Kris asked, holding back a laugh at her partner's slightly green face. He didn't respond, placing his head against the counter.

"Are you sure it is wise to have eaten so much before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"Personally… I don't care. Increased metabolism." Kris teased. Nora released a loud burp that echoed through the small, open shop.

"Not everyone can." Ren rolled his head.

"Ughhhh, If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune groaned.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora expressed with a happy growl.

"Nora!" Ren chided, "that's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge…"

"Got it." Jaune replied meekly.

"Well… We should be off," Pyrrha stood.

"So… you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"Hell yes. I've got a hammer I've been waiting to try out. _Badly_." Kris said, a cheshire grin on her face.

"Of course!" Nora responded. "We've got a world renowned fighter on our team, a person who can draw said fighter to a standstill, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me and... Jaune! We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome. Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh… Jaune!" Nora finished happily. Ren smirked, leaning forward to look at Jaune.

"Are you going to take that?" Ren teased in a serious voice.

"She's not wrong…" Jaune accepted.

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding!" Nora objected, "The worst that can happen to us is that we lose! Then it's just a few more years of us walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures." Nora's blabbed continuing on until she face planted the table.

"So yea… we're feeling pretty good." Ren simplified.

"Always the optimist, eh, Ren?" Kris asked good naturedly. Ren shrugged in response, but didn't deny it.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha comforted," If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not… well… murderers." Pyrrha finished with a shrug.

"Yea, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before." Yang said.

"Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake listed, nonchalantly.

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it's going to be like when we graduate!" Ruby expressed happily.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss grumbled. The intercom crackled to life.

" _Would Team JNPRR please report to the battlegrounds immediately."_ Port ordered.

 _"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!"_ Oobleck pointed out.

"Fuck!" Kris swore in annoyance.

"Language!" Pyrrha lightly whacked her partner.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha replied after a moment of silence.

"Go get 'em." Ruby cheered.

The five quickly made their way back, stepping on stage, ready to go as BRNNZ stepped on.

"Tank boy is mine." Kris pointed out, singling the biggest of Team BRNNZ.

"Sure. I really don't want to get my butt handed to me." Jaune exclaimed.

Kris glanced around, panic evident. Pyrrha rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be fine." The redhead assured. The Faunus shook her short hair.

"Thanks…" the spartan replied with a noticeable blush on her face.

" _Team JNPRR of Beacon versus Team BRNNZ of Shade."_

"Forest… Mountain." Kris mumbled, noting the chosen battle grounds, pulling the gravity hammer from her back and into her hands.

" _3… 2… 1… Begin!_ "


	12. Hidden Intentions

_**Chapter 11**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

" _Begin!_ "

JNPRR and BRNNZ charged each other, Nolan matching with Ren and Nora, while Brawnz took Pyrrha and Roy danced with Jaune. May ran for the trees with her rifle at the ready. Carmine and Kris charged each other, JNPRR and BRNNZ's heavy hitters cancelling each other out. Kris, however was at a disadvantage, using a hammer compared to Carmine's massive broadsword. Sword met hammer in a thunderous clash as the two pushed against each other.

"Give up, girlie. You don't have a chance in the world." Carmine sneered. Kris grinned and pushed against the massive sword harder, her improved augmentations giving her a slight advantage.

"Don't be so cocky." The Faunus growled back beneath her breath.

Kris delivered a lightning quick kick to Carmine's calf, throwing him off balance. High caliber shots echoed to Kris' left, aimed for Ren. Kris kicked the unbalanced man away, eliciting cheers from Beacon students in the crowd. Kris switched bolting towards Roy, who aimed at Jaune. Kris zig zagged, dodging rounds from the trees. The spartan lept into the air, bringing her hammer down between Jaune and Roy, forcing the Vacuo student back. Sniper rounds flung past the duo. Kris rotated the hammer, deflecting a round into the ground behind her with the hammer's handle without so much as a glance from which the shot came.

"Retreat!" Jaune cried, as JNPRR fell back to the rocks behind them. A final round was flung towards the retreating Beacon students. The shot was high, and Kris lept, using the Gravity hammer's effect to send the round back in the direction of May. It smashed through a tree a few meters away from the sniper as JNPRR took shelter behind the rocks.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune peaked over the rocks, the four Vacuo students charging towards where JNPRR took cover.

"Let's take 'em." Kris suggested, turning the Gravity hammer into a large Bo Staff to counter Carmine's massive sword.

"Spread out, try to keep moving." Jaune ordered. JNPRR nodded, dispersing to their targets. Jaune threw up his shield, blocking Brawnz diving attack. Pyrrha deflected Roy's saw blades as Ren and Nora, once more, took on Nolan.

"Still don't think I've got a chance?" Kris growled at Carmine as Bo staff and sword locked. The taller man grinned in response forcing Kris off balance with a quick shove. The man threw an uppercut immediately after, catching Kris off guard. May hit the spartan square in the chestplate, separating Kris from her staff, and sending her behind some rocks. On the scoreboard, her Aura dropped from 100 to 35% from the combined attack.

"Tough one." Carmine mentioned to his teammate in the trees, slowly started forward "That normally works for a KO."

Kris groaned quietly from behind the rock, giving her head a shake. Small pebbles sat in her eyes, restricting her vision. Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Jaune switched opponents again, and Ren intercepted Nolan again. Nolan looked behind him and gave a subtle nod and May started firing at Ren. Ren groaned internally, but took the challenge nonetheless. The ninja cartwheeled to the left, and took one of Nolan's electrified batons across the side of his face. Ren recovered, spin kicking towards the Vacuo student who ducked. Nolan slammed a baton to the side of Ren's knee, before jabbing one into the man's gut, Ren falling over, momentarily incapacitated.

"Ren!" Nora cried.

She growled, charging Nolan, taking a swing that the brawler dodged. As Nora came back for another attack, Nolan jabbed a baton into her gut as well. Instead of her falling over as he expected, Nora grinned darkly.

" _Oho, it looks like one of my favourite students, Nora Valkyrie is charging up to use her Semblance!"_ Port expressed over the PA system.

"What…?" Nolan wondered, confused. His baton still kept trying to electrocute Nora, providing the hyperactive member of JNPRR more energy.

" _Yes! Miss Valkyrie's semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer. Or, in this case, absorb Nolan attacks and send the young man flying."_

"What?!" Nolan questioned again, taken aback. Finally he pulled his baton away, wide eyed. Electricity arced over Nora's fists as she gave Nolan a look that promised pain. She rammed her hammer into the man's crotch, sending him flying back through a rock. Kris groaned from behind her rock, pushing herself to a knee. Her eyes remain closed as used her other senses. Carmine approached her rapidly from…

There!

Kris somersaulted over the strike, kicking the bigger man in the face. Her foot landed on her staff as thunder crackled. She kicked it up to her hands, dodging yet _another_ strike, twisting it back to a hammer. She rammed it into Carmine, sending him back a couple dozen feet.

"Nora! Catch!" Kris called, throwing the hammer like a spear to her teammate, already deciding her next move. Nora grinned, placing her hammer turned grenade launcher on her back. She grabbed her teammates hammer from the air.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune cried.

"You got it!"

"Ren, you try and distract the sniper."

"Sure, why not." Came the sarcastic reply, a round flying right past his head.

Kris finally cleared her eyes, waiting for Carmine to make a move towards her. He made a move, however, he headed towards Pyrrha who was currently entangled with Roy. Kris' eyes slowly filled silver as she moved to intercept. In her mind, she wondered if she could stop the tank that was Carmine. The man's Aura was only down to 85%.

"Here goes nothing…" Kris mumbled, as she overtook and turned to face Carmine. The man, shocked, brought his sword down in a sloppy strike, which Kris intercepted with her forearms in an 'x' shape. She dug her heel into the ground, forcing them to a stop less than 10 feet from Pyrrha and Roy. Blocking that strike dropped her aura another 5% to 30.

"Denied, now back off!." Kris growled, giving a kick to the man's stomach. The grip on his sword slacked slightly as the kick sent him skidding back. Behind her, her team fought the rest of BRNNZ to a standstill. Pyrrha took on Brawnz as well as he came to his teammates assistance. She kicked Brawnz away with a drop kick. Ren charged towards May and Nolan, being intercepted by the latter. Ren slid below Pyrrha as she jumped at Roy. The ninja fired at Nolan, entering close quarters with a swing of his blades. He barely deflected a strike, before locking Nolan's baton with his blades. He delivered a kick to the Vacuo student's armpits, spinning him around into a headlock. May hummed, switching her attention to the climbing Nora.

"Nora!" Ren called, worried.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune ordered, holding Brawnz back. He pushed him back as his redhead partner vaulted onto his shield. He sprung up, Pyrrha taking his momentum and creating her own. A shot rang out, as, what sounded like a church bell, followed not a second later. Lightning cackled into Nora's hammer before she released a six grenade salvo. Carmine and Kris paid this no mind as they traded blows. Kris constantly delivered a mediocre punch before being forced to dodge Carmine's sword. Kris aura hadn't budged, while Carmine's dropped to 68%.

"Stay still dammit!" Carmine growled.

"Hmm…. Nah…" Kris denied with a small smile, dodging the strikes sent at her in rapid succession with somersaults. The continued, even as an explosion - more than likely Nora and the gravity hammer, Kris concluded - made it's brief appearance. Kris dodged a horizontal slice, delivering a low, spinning kick to his shins, dropping the bigger brawler to the ground.

Among the noisy crowd, RWBY watched the separate 1v1 duel take place eagerly.

"Kris and that Carmine dude are evenly matched." Weiss pointed out.

"Nah, not even close." Yang disagreed. "Kristia's got more experience in brawling."

"She barely dodging though…" Ruby pointed out, scratching the back of her neck. Yang laughed.

"She isn't going 100% - maybe 95%, _maybe_."

"It will end quickly either way, either a lucky strike by the Vacuo kid or pure skill from Kris. She doesn't have much aura left. Only 30%. Carmine has 68%." Blake told them.

"Numbers, numbers." Yang dismissed with a wave and a grin, her attention back on the fight.

 _ **(Madeon - Finale)**_

 _(Whoa)_

 _Brace yourself_

 _Brace yourself_

 _(Whoa)_

Kris delivered a kick to Carmine's exposed flank, somersaulting back immediately to make distance. The horn sounded through the stadium before Professor Port reported over the PA.

" _And with that, team BRNNZ is down to one."_ Port said gleefully. Kris grinned wildly, her eyes becoming solid silver.

"Time to end this. Now." Kris all but growled, throwing the Vacuo student off.

Energy surged in her veins, as if she chugged down a cup of coffee in a few seconds. She bolted towards Carmine, jumping over the man's horizontal slice again, dropping kicking him in the face.

 _(Ooh)_

 _Your last chance, Last summer_

 _Your last dance, Beat to your own drummer_

 _Go out fighting, Go out young_

 _A flash of lightning, Eclipse the sun_

 _(Brace yourself)_

 _[x2]_

Kristia could feel her teammates eyes follow every attack, every movement, and their eagerness of wanting to join in. Kris vaulted backwards, immediately sprinting back towards Carmine the second her feet hit the ground.

Her teammates roamed around the duo in a circle, as the crowd cheered. Kris delivered two, continuous roundhouse kicks, dropping Carmine to 48%. Carmine reeled back, but recovered quickly.

 _Brace yourself, brace yourself_

 _Brace yourself, brace yourself_

 _(Brace yourself for the grand finale)_

He brought his sword down in an overhead slash, blocked by Kris' forearms again, sacrificing another chunk of her aura, now down to 20% - dangerously close to elimination.

 _Your last chance, Last summer_

 _Your last dance, Beat to your own drummer_

"You're. Done!" Carmine growled, attempting a kick. Kris swiftly dodged, kicking Carmine in the gut. His grip slackened as his aura dropped near 40. The spartan yanked the giant sword from her opponent, tossing it behind her.

 _Go out fighting, Go out young_

 _A flash of lightning, Eclipse the sun_

 _(Eclipse the sun)_

"It's over!" Kris growled loudly, delivering several punches to the man's chest.

31% now.

She uppercut him into the air, tracking him from the ground. She jumped up, intercepting Carmine, and delivered a powerful punch to the guy's face. He rocketed into the ground with a loud boom, creating a crater in the chosen terrain. The bell sounded, ending the match.

 _Brace yourself_

 _Brace yourself_

" _And with that, the match is over! Team JNPRR wins!"_ Port announced gleefully. JNPRR gather around their friend as they cheered, exiting the arena.

"See! I told you she had it!" Yang boasted cockily.

"That… that was awesome." Blake agreed.

"That was past awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, giving her sister a high five.

"It was… impressive." Weiss admitted.

"Team NDGO and SSSN are next."

* * *

At a bar in Vale, Qrow sat, an empty glass of alcohol in his hand. On the TV screen, a picture of team JNPRR was displayed, headlined by ' _ **Team JNPRR defeats team BRNNZ!**_ '

"Huh." The bartender commented, drying out a glass, "Those kids weren't half bad."

"Meh." Qrow scoffed, taking a drink. The next game played, the bartender again easily impressed by the match.

"Now that was a match!" The man whistled.

"Pssh!" Qrow scoffed, "That was a mess."

"C'mon man? You didn't like them, the vale kids or any of the other rounds before that? What fight are you here for?" The bartender asked. An airship passed by outside the bar.

"That one." Qrow muttered, finishing his drink. "Whoo. Happy Vytal Festival." the huntsman dismissed, leaving lien for his drinks. The bartender set down a glass, reached for Qrow's and knocked the just placed glass on the floor, shattering it.

"Aw. Gee darnit." The man sighed.

* * *

Team JNPRR relaxed in their dorm, bar Kris, who was wandering school grounds. They lounged around at random, still exhausted from their match a couple minutes ago.

"That was awesome." Jaune commented, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it was." Ren agreed with a nod.

"That was an awesome beatdown at the end!" Nora exclaimed. The others laughed with nods of agreement.

"Indeed it was. It was over the second he lost his sword. Kris is too talented in hand to hand combat. Not even that Haven student - Mercury - can beat her." Pyrrha pointed out.

Kris, herself was walking through the Beacon court yard leisurely, without a care in the world at that moment. An airship made a landing at Beacon's airship pad. Curious, Kris slowly made her way over. Atlesian Knights accompanied a woman who looked similar to Weiss, but was still several inches shorter than Kris herself. She dressed in all white - much like Ironwood.

"More military?" Kris groaned. "For fucks sake Ironwood…"

Kris blended into the crowd, despite her height. Weiss, Ruby and the new arrival walked past the gathering area. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the man she calls an ally take out two Atlesian Knight 200s. One of the heads flies and lands a few feet behind the new arrival.

"Hey!" Qrow called, holding a defunct robot body, missing its head. "Yea… I'm talking to you, ice queen." He tossed the machinery away casually. The Atlesian Knights started towards Qrow.

"Halt!" The woman ordered. Weiss, used to the nickname from her teammates, stomped towards the veteran huntsman.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Qrow put a hand on her head, holding a finger to his lips.

"Sssshhhh, not you." Qrow drawled, letting his head fall, clearly drunk to some extent. He immediately sobered up however, glaring straight at the older Schnee. He pushed Weiss to the side who let out an indignant 'Hey!' as Qrow stepped forward. The woman in white glared at Qrow, the other four Atlesian Knights taking aim at the huntsman.

"You." Qrow paused, making eye contact across the circle. "Saw the gaudy ship of yours in town." He said, dropping his head as he glared, "Guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you." The woman replied tersely. Qrow made a game out of it, leaning forward with squinted eyes.

"So it would seem." Qrow agreed, a sly smile on his face.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property?" She asked. Kris snickered, smirking as Qrow faked an apology.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry." His tone dropped off, "See… I mistook this as some… sentient garbage." He finished with a cocky smile. Kris laughed quietly, hiding it as best she could behind her gloved hand.

" I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." The woman shot back, her tone dropping dangerously low, taking a few steps forward.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked.

"Geez." Qrow sighed, "You Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" He scoffed.

"It's in the title." The woman sneered.

"Well… you know what you really are?" Qrow stood straighter, lulling his head slightly to the right, glaring at the White clad woman - Winter - if Kris recalled correctly. "A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow grinned slightly.

"Especially if it's true~" Kris sang, loud enough for Qrow to hear. Qrow tossed the spartan a cheeky grin.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter growled.

"Oh, I heard too." Qrow retorted, his hands up to shoulder height, palms facing Winter. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss wondered. Kris stepped out of the crowd, completing a vague barrier behind Qrow.

"Oh, he did. In a spectacular fashion." Kris growled lightly towards the Specialist.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go. And you -" Winter growled, glaring at Kris "- this doesn't concern you."

"Oh, it concerns her alright." Qrow shot back. "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas will protect all of us, huh?" Qrow asked the surrounding people, stumbling slightly. Kris nodded sarcastically.

"Definitely…." Kris drawled.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter snarled, pointing her curved sword towards Qrow. The crowd let out a chorus of 'oohs'.

"Alright then," Qrow accepted, pushing his hair from his face. Kris' swords appeared on her back, as she lowered her arm to her side. "Come take it." Qrow announced cockily.

Winter charged, striking to Qrow's right, then left, both of which he dodged. She slashed horizontally, which Qrow ducked, avoiding it easily. He dodged a few more strikes, mock surprise and confusion on his face. Qrow bowed, his right hand flying to his longsword. Winter delivered an overhead strike, clanging against the huntsman's weapon. Qrow activated it's blade, spinning, throwing Winter off, and catching his sword in his left hand. Like a pair of fencers, Qrow tested Winter's guard, before delivering several rapid, powerful strikes in quick succession. Eventually, Winter started to parry Qrow's more aggressive and powerful strikes.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked, moving to the front of the crowd.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss told her partner, gesturing to the fighting hunters.

"Oh no. Who would so such a th-aaaaaat's my uncle!" Ruby called happily.

"What?!" Weiss asked, confused.

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"Uhh… teach him respect, Winter." Weiss countered hesitantly as the two combatants moved about quickly. Kris caught sight of Mercury, and silently requested a conversation later. Mercury noticed the gesture and nodded, before running off. The fight moved closer to the courtyard, and Kris advanced, making sure the students stayed behind her. Qrow slammed into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Glynda won't be happy…" Kris groaned quietly.

The two continued into the courtyard, chopping down a lamp post. The two ended up on the massive arches. Qrow followed along, opposite the Atlas specialist, firing his weapon along the way. He stopped as Winter created a cloud of smoke. She charged out of it, and the force of the collision destroyed the arch upon which Qrow stood. The fight wound its way back, Qrow skidding to Kris' side with his sword in the ground. The huntsman pressed the lever again, and his weapon separated, forming the scythe's blade. Kris and Qrow shared a look, seeing Ironwood approach from behind Winter. Qrow sheathed his weapon, egging Winter on. She obliged, charging towards Qrow. Before she got within five feet, she was intercepted by Kris, who deadlocked her with her right gauntlet.

"Temper, temper." Kris scolded with a smile, as if she was talking to a child. Winter growled with narrowed eyes in response.

"Schnee!" Ironwood demanded. Winter glanced behind her, only to see Ironwood standing there, arms behind his back, clearly unimpressed. Kris smirked as Winter removed her weapon from the spartan's gauntlet, a fresh scratch etched in the fine metal.

"What in the world... do you think you're doing?" The general demanded.

"He started the altercation sir."

"False. She-" Kris motioned to Winter "-made the first attack."

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked, his voice terse. Winter hesitated, before dropping her head. Ironwood glanced around, his eyes surfing the Atlesian Knights that lie in pieces.

"And you." Ironwood directed to Qrow. Qrow raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked Qrow quietly.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow retorted lightly.

"I-" Ironwood started, but Ozpin cut him off. "Now now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening right around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn." Ozpin swished the contents of his cup around.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda ordered. Ozpin turned around, his destination being his office. Kris followed after, vaguely aware of Ironwood ordering Winter to follow.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called. "A word, please."

* * *

The elevator to Ozpin's office opened, allowing Glynda, Kris, Qrow and Ozpin into the open space.

"What were you thinking?!" Winter demanded.

"He needs to explain to _you?_ " Kris retorted with a glare. Winter growled.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood snapped in.

"If I were one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow retorted, pulling his flask out.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did, _certainly_ didn't help the situation." Glynda told the specialist.

"He was drunk!" She fired back.

"He's always drunk." Glynda retorted. Qrow took a swig from his flask as everyone stared. He paused, before giving a shrug, putting his flask away. Ozpin released a heavy sigh.

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin demanded evenly, sitting down.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood snarked.

"He's not one of your 'Spec Ops', James." Kris shot back.

"General." Winter corrected tersely. Kris flipped her off, placing her hands on her hips. Qrow gave Kris a pat on the shoulder and an approving smile, the only other person who understood the full meaning of the gesture.

"You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here."

Ironwood moved, leaning against the desk. "We know."

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow growled back in irritation, taking an exaggerated step back. Ironwood sighed, "Qrow!"

"Communication's a two way street pal! You see this-" Qrow yanked out his scroll, "That's the 'SEND' button!"

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter interjected.

"And you're here because?" Kris asked as Qrow replied. "And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here! Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow pointed at Winter.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood dismissed.

"But sir-" Ironwood interrupted his subordinate.

"Winter! Leave." He ordered again.

"Yes sir." Winter saluted. Qrow gave her a wink as she passed. The elevator doors closed before the mood in the office turned deadly serious.

"Go on."

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow gave up, pulling his flask back out.

"I've befriended one of them. His reasons for what I am and what I did are similar to mine, I believe." Kris interjected.

"And those reasons would be?" Ozpin asked the spartan.

"Revenge, purpose. _Hopefully_ I can convince him to switch sides." Kris rolled her head, cracking her neck, before inspecting the new scrape on her armor. Qrow took a drink, before turning back around.

"Despite what the world may think, we're not just warriors, or teachers or Generals _or_ headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies," Qrow's voice elevated slightly, "We're the ones keeping the world safe from an evil no one even knows about." Qrow approached Ironwood, getting into his face. Kris placed her Recon helmet on the floor, already suspecting a virus in the system.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James. When you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?!" Qrow nearly yelled. Ironwood sighed.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood placed his scroll on the desk. A holo image of Vale, Beacon, Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet appeared.

"I'm here, because this-" He gestured to the image, "-is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow snarled back, his attention on James while pointed at the seated Ozpin.

"He made you apart of this inner circle -" Qrow started.

"He opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us all!" Kris finished hotly.

"And for that, I am grateful." Ironwood told him.

"Oh, well. You've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow snarled.

"The people of Vale need someone who could protect them. Someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood retorted.

"Safe? _Safe?!_ " Kris growled, stepping forward. "This isn't Atlas. Vale has no constant militaristic presence! When you do this -"She gestured to the image, "They don't feel safe. _At All!_ " Kris all but yelled. Qrow started laughing.

"She's right you know. You-you think they're scared of you're little _ships_?" Qrow asked, his voice a deep growl. "I've been out there, and seen the things she's made, and let me tell you… they _ARE_ fear!"

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin finally interjected into the madness. Everyone turned to him. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict."

"There's an energy in the air now," the headmaster continued, " A question in the back of everyone's minds: If _this_ is the size of our defenses… what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin questioned, calm as ever. Attention switched back to Ironwood, who sighed.

"So then, what do suggest we do?" Ironwood asked, a flash of a chess piece on his scroll as he placed it away. Kris narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin answered. Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood nodded, before leaving the office. Kris remained behind.

"Kris, a word, please." Ozpin asked. Kris nodded.

* * *

The elevator to Ozpin's office opened, allowing Qrow in. Ozpin's mug sat on his desk, untouched, filled with coffee as the headmaster stared out the window, into the sunrise.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow commented.

"His heart is in the right place." Ozpin countered. "He's just… misguided."

"Sometimes I'm not sure he even has a heart." Qrow took a sip of his own alcohol-tainted coffee.

"So… have you chosen your guardian yet?" The huntsman asked.

"Maiden's choose themselves," Ozpin spun around in his chair. "I simply believe I've chosen the right candidate. Since the day I met her, I had a feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly, she's ready."

"Ready enough for this?" Qrow asked, leaning against a pillar.

"No, I have another in mind. This one will be her guardian, charged with keeping her safe. They do so already." Ozpin answered. They waited, as the four remaining occupants made their way to the office.

* * *

"Well… it comes as now surprise they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary." Ozpin commented.

"Thank you, professor Ozpin," The redhead replied." But I never would have made it this far if not for my teammates."

"Personally - bar one - it's the other way around." Qrow commented offhandedly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha stood, facing Qrow.

"Name's Qrow."

"Qrow is a… trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin supplied.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here?"

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin sat up, "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha asked, clearly confused.

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood. Surely you remember some of them."

"Well… there's the tale of the two brothers; The shallow sea; The girl in the tower." Pyrrha listed.

"What about the story of the seasons?" Ozpin interrupted.

"Oh, of course!" Pyrrha remembered. "A callous old man who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him."

"And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue helping others all over the world. The four graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days." Pyrrha concluded.

"Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall," the redhead listed. "The four maidens. My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that story has been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked with a smile. Pyrrha chuckled.

"You're not that old, Professor."

"Well…" Ozpin's expression dropped its happy facade, "Would you believe me if I told you it was true?" He countered.

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly.

"What if I were to tell you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power. _Without_ dust." Ozpin revealed.

"You mean… like a semblance?" She asked again.

"Like magic." The headmaster smiled.

"Yea… first time hearing it's pretty crazy." Qrow interjected.

"You're serious?" Ozpin's face was as flat as stone as he replied.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No." Pyrrha relented.

"Why-why are you telling _me_ this? Why not… Kris?" Pyrrha asked. Qrow gave Ozpin a subtle nod.

"We're telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are to be the next guardian." Ozpin said.

"Guardian of who?" Pyrrha questioned, lost. "The next Fall Maiden." Ozpin gestured to the elevator.

"Wait, 'we'?" The elevator doors opened, revealing Glynda, Ironwood and Kris, clad in her black and red spartan armor, helmet tucked beneath her arm.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood apologized, fixing his tie. "Made them hunt for me. I was training, sorry Professor." Kris apologized.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha questioned.

"You know who we are," Glynda spoke up, "We're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon."

" 'Cept we've got a little part time job." Qrow put in.

"We're the protectors of this world." Ironwood commented.

"And we need your help." Ozpin countered in agreement. Kris stepped forward, placing her helmet on the ground, squatting in front of her partner.

"Because if everyone knew about this…it would be chaos. Chaos beyond what we could realistically control." the spartan explained.

"Our candidate for the next Fall maiden… is right here."


	13. Trial by Fire

_**Chapter 12**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

"Kris? You-" Pyrrha started. Her friend nodded.

"Yes." the spartan replied quietly.

"Why?"

"So that our friends, our teammates, _you_ , can life a peaceful, happy life. I'm willing to sacrifice much, but I refuse to sacrifice the lives of my friends and family. I heard, that night. I _will_ shoulder this burden so no one else must. _Especially_ you, Pyrrha." Kris told her quietly.

"Kris." Ozpin interrupted. "We need to show Pyrrha."

"Yeah," she agreed, "You do. I'm gonna go find that kid and talk to him. Show me after." Kris stood, making for the elevator.

"Good luck." Ozpin waved. Kris nodded as the doors closed.

"Alright Mercury… where are you?" She questioned quietly.

She exited the elevator and made her way to Amity Colosseum. Mercury's double match finished, He and his partner beating Coco and Yatsu from team CFVY handedly. Mercury and his partner walked through the Colosseum. Merc caught sight of her, and said something to his partner before zig zagging through the crowds to the spartan. Kris nodded her head backwards, gesturing for him to follow. He nodded back, and the duo made their way through the crowd of students. Eventually, they reached a quiet spot, away from prying eyes.

"What do ya need?" Mercury asked.

"Look… I'm going to be blunt - but this conversation goes no further than us, agreed?" Kris offered a hand for him. He shook, sealing the deal.

"I know what you three have planned. I know the real person behind this and I _know_ that it's happening soon. What I want to know is what your reason for being in this is." Kris listed on one hand, placing her other hand on her hip.

"My reasons for being in this…?" He asked confused. Kris nodded. "Revenge… in a way. Doing something worth it… I-I've forgotten my reasons."

"I know you know who I am. I won't sugar coat it." Kris was rewarded with a nod from the silver haired man. "Would you like to know _why_ I am who I am today?"

"...sure." Mercury replied hesitantly. Kris placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"My home was invaded, our enemies killed almost everyone. I escaped, and volunteered into the program that made me who I am. Out of revenge, purpose. And yet… I was killing rebels because higher ups didn't like them. It was until the place I was at - what sent me here - did I face the enemy I dreamed." Kris sighed, before continuing.

"They made me into a killing machine. I was trained to follow orders. I won't stand by and watch someone go down the same path I once took. Not if I can change it." Kris pulled a small, circular device from her pocket, handing it to Mercury.

"When it falls - and it _will_ … come find me." She requested. "Mercury… me giving you this…" Merc was silent, staring at the object, before looking up and making eye contact with the taller girl. She smiled warmly.

"You remind me of my brother. He joined the army - stationed at home, last I heard." Mercury smiled at the compliment, pocketing the device.

"When the time comes… I _will_ find you, and we'll change this world." Mercury promised. The two shared a parting handshake before going their separate ways. Mercury retreated to his dorm, while Kris made way to the vault beneath Beacon.

* * *

The elevator descended as Kris prepared herself a report for Ozpin and the others in the Vault. No doubt they've reached where they're keeping Amber by now. The doors opened, allowing the armor clad spartan into the Vault. Dim, green lighting lit the green walls. A long hallway greeted the spartan, as well as the echo of voices. Kris started forward, following the sound down the hallway.

"-normal circumstances, yes." Ironwood told Pyrrha.

"But these circumstances aren't normal, are they?" Kris muttered quietly from behind the group, her voice rough through her filter. The group turned, Ironwood shook his head.

"No… they are not…this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one has ever seen the power split like this before."

"For all we know, it will seek out it's other half, making her attacker the full Fall Maiden." Kris input once more, standing beside Ozpin.

"Her assailant." Pyrrha breathed.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin warned. Pyrrha approached the comatose Amber, resting a hand on the thing glass.

"If all of this is true," Pyrrha's voice rose. "Why keep it secret? If this girl is so important, if… if we're truly on the brink of war… why not tell everyone?"

"Because if we do… we will cause mass panic… and that will draw the Grimm. This goes far deeper than the Maidens. This traces itself all the way back to mankind's origin here. On Remnant. The public is left in the dark for these reasons, and then some." Kris walked forward, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"She's right, kid." Qrow said.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge." Glynda interjected.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha questioned.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow asked, pulling out his flask.

"Knowledge. Truth. Almost all fairy tales and legends have a certain amount of truth laced into them. It's just trickier to find as time passes." Kris guessed. Qrow nodded.

"Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." He took a drink.

"Our group was founded in order to protect mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power… hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda spoke up. Qrow continued.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you want to have unimaginable power."

"And so," Ironwood's turn, "This brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

"And it's all surfacing again, and it's going to bite us in the ass." Kris replied.

"Indeed. What we're telling you goes against hundreds of years of human history, religion." Glynda supplied. Ironwood interjected again,

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause a panic." Ozpin and Kris said in tandem.

"And we all know what that would bring clawing to our kingdoms' walls. Which is why… we would like to-"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha accepted.

"A-are you sure? There's no going back, Pyrrha." Kris asked quietly.

"I'm sure. If you believe this will help humanity, then I'll become your guardian. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She directed the last part at Ozpin.

"It is." Ozpin agreed. "But, I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, Kris cannot inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution." Ironwood received a nod from Ozpin.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying aura from a more… scientific standpoint. How it works; what it's made of; how it can be used. We've made… significant strides, and we believe we've found a way to capture it."

"Capture it, and cram it into something else." Qrow muttered. "Or in your case…" He gestured to the armor clad spartan.

"That's-" Pyrrha started.

"Classified." Ironwood objected.

"-wrong!" Pyrrha finished, as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"The feeling is mutual." Glynda agreed. "But desperate times, call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times." Ironwood's voice boomed through the vault. "We can't transfer Amber's powers to you, Kris, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her aura." Kris guessed.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is…" Ozpin agreed, trailing off.

"What's that going to do to you?" Qrow asked the spartan. Ozpin returned his attention to Pyrrha.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work, and there's no telling if Kris will be the same person she is now if it does. I advise you to take time to think on this matter. But understand…" Ozpin paused, "Before the Vytal festival is over, we will need your answer." Pyrrha turned, placing her hand on the glass again. Kris studied the comatose Amber.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. But there's no telling when their next move will be."

"All we know… is that it's going to be soon."

* * *

"Good luck, Merc." Kris patted the man's shoulder before walking off the arena floor with the others. Mercury nodded in thanks, patting his zipped up jacket pocket

" _Would all other combatants please leave the stage._ " Machines roared to life, as the center platform lifted and a ring of structural beams and spotlights rose around the platform. Everyone waited just outside the arena floor. Kris rested her body, tuning the world out, before the sound of Atlesian Knights dropped her from her self induced comatose state.

"The hell? Sun, what's happening?!" Kris demanded.

"Yang broke Mercury's leg after she won."

"Bullshit, that's not her style." Kris denied, gazing out at the platform. Atlesian knights surround Yang, while Mercury was laying on the ground, his leg broken. Another image made itself known: Yang - still surrounded, but Mercury stood up straight, his legs perfectly fine. Kris narrowed her eyes, as she stepped slightly into the light. It was an illusion, akin to an illusion drug. Augmentations that she had, however, rendered that drug almost fully ineffective, allowing her to see the images as they well and truly are. Merc gave her a tiny shrug and she nodded. After the delay cleared, the next match up was announced.

" _Next match is between Sun Wukong of Haven and Kristia Ryley of Beacon!"_ Port announced.

"Ready to get whooped, Wukong?" Kris asked good naturedly.

"Pfft, as if." He scoffed with a smile. Kris chuckled, her Bo Staff at the ready. Wukong readied his own gun chucks into staff form.

" _3… 2… 1… Begin!"_

Both combatants twirled their weapons, before clashing. The crowd roared in applause as they clashed, forgetting the previous match's incident. Kris twirled her staff, stepping back before lunging as they clashed again, slight smiles on both of their faces.

"C'mon, Wukong! Quit going easy!" Kris teased, striking towards his side. Wukong parried.

"As she commands." He quipped, throwing several strikes of his own. He aimed for Kris' joints, and she parried the first three, before Sun faked, and struck the same elbow. Kris grunted as it connected, somersaulting backwards for some distance.

She shook her head, twirling her staff in tandem with Sun. She placing it behind her arm, the point poking over her right shoulder as she stared at Wukong with a smirk. He returned it, this time making the first move. Aura levels tied at 90%, the crowds excitement and cheering getting louder.

Sun aimed a horizontal strike to Kris' shoulder, which was easily parried before she swept his feet from below him. He crashed to the ground as Kris separated from him again. He climbed to his feet and they started again, trading blows multiple times, Aura levels staying almost even the entire time. Every strike Kris landed, Wukong landed two. 65% now.

"Getting tired yet, Monkey boy?" Kris asked with a sly smile as they push against the other.

"Not even… you?"

"Nope!" Kris grinned now, rotating her staff slightly, and smacking the outside of Sun's right leg. She moved to strike, but Sun swept her legs from beneath her now she landed on her back with a grunt, her staff rolling from her hand. Sun jumped high into the air, coming back down in a heavy strike.

Kris jumped, rolling to the side, grabbing her staff at the same time before quickly striking Wukong's exposed stomach. She grinned, aura now in her favor: 58% - 52%. Kris pressed her attack as the crowd got _louder_. Left, right, right up, left, down, Kris delivered strike after strike, the occasional one breaking through Sun's guard. Sun sprung back, away from the relentless onslaught.

"You're good with a staff. Teach me tricks some time?" He asked.

"I adapt quickly. And.. I'll think about it." She replied cheekily, lunging towards him.

58%- 38%

Wukong switched to gun chucks, forcing Kris on the defensive she blocked a few, some missed, and one clipped her right beside her right eye. The attacks that hit dropped her aura to 41%. Silver crept into the spartans eyes as she vaulted over Sun. She whirled around, delivering several strikes in very rapid succession, her reaction time playing her advantages against her friend.

41%-18%

Sun switched back to a staff, throwing an uppercut with it, catching Kris by surprise and jettisoning her into the air. The duo fought, Sun using his semblance, evening the playing field as they returned to ground.

18-18.

"Next strike wins, Monkey boy." Kris pointed out.

"Let's go with a bang." He grinned.

The two ran at each other, staffs in striking position. Both strikes met the intended target, sending both combatants away from each other. The bell rang out, both combatants auras below 15%.

" _What a match!"_ Port exclaimed enthusiastically. " _And the winner is - by a single point - Kristia Ryley of Beacon!"_

The crowd roared in applause as the two duelists struggled to their feet, and grabbed their weapons. They bowed to the crowd, before shaking hands and exiting the stage. Kris' tacpad lit - the device she gave Mercury activating. She decided to ignore it for a few minutes.

"I'll be back later, I've got things to do. Back in an hour… or two." She excused herself. She snuck to the landing pad, and dropped off, towards the ground below. She headed to the dorms the second she landed, and made her way to RWBY's door. The Atlesian Knights blocked her path.

"Move." She growled. When they didn't, she electrified the pair, shutting them down. She knocked and entered the door, Ironwood paced the room.

"Kris. How can I help?" Ironwood asked.

"Tell me what's going on?" She inquired. "It's not about that 'incident' is it?"

"It is, I'm afraid." Ironwood replied. He turned back to RWBY.

"But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline." Kris let her head fall into her hand.

"She was illusioned, Ironwood."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Illusions. Your mind is seeing something different than what actually happened. Mercury is fine. You were wrongly accused of something that didn't happen. Ironwood, a word, please?" Kris stepped into the hall. Ironwood followed.

"It's apart of their plan. Decrease moral… do whatever to break our spirits and lure Grimm." She whispered. Ironwood nodded, sending a message to Ozpin quickly, pointedly ignoring the shut down Atlesian Knights. Kris left as Ironwood entered RWBY dorm again, opting to tracking Mercury down.

Her veil surrounded her as her bike started ahead. She glided in, rolling onto the ground, jumping onto her bike and taking off to Vale. She arrived at the warehouse Mercury was in, and entered under cloak.

"Mercury!" she called, cloak active.

"Back room." came the response. She found him easily, entering the room, and running an debug EMP. She dropped her cloak, and Mercury smiled, and gave a wave.

"They're planning on removing the android from Atlas - Penny? I believe. And after that happens, the attack starts." He told her.

"Let's get going then." She tossed him her trench coat and a helmet. "Put these on. You're 'injured' remember?" She chuckled exiting the room. They left the warehouse quickly. Kris could already sense Grimm approaching from all directions.

"Nice bike." Mercury said, hopping on behind the spartan.

"Hold on." Kris gunned the engine, weaving between traffic like a phantom.

"How'd you get through the illusion?" He asked

"My augmentations. Took a second for my mind to adjust. If their goal was do decrease moral, as I suspect, it worked."

"Did you just figure it out?" Mercury joked.

"Kind of. Where I'm from, the intel agency marked my generation as 'MIA' for moral reasons."

"Explain please."

"Not now, sorry." Kris shook her helmeted head.

Rapidly they returned to Beacon and Kris stored her bike away for later, not risking it being stolen or destroyed. They took an airship back to the Colosseum. They arrived at the Arena in time to see the Ruby fall to her knees in tears. Kris and Mercury saw why: Penny lay on the arena floor in pieces. Pyrrha collapsed to her knees in tears.

"Shhhhh, Ruby." Kris knelt in front of her, hugging the younger girl. She looked to Merc who shook his head. "We'll figure this out, okay?" She stared into Ruby's silver eyes, receiving a shaky nod in return. Kris released her, walking down to her teammates.

"It's happening, Kris. The attack." Mercury whispered, still wearing the helmet and coat.

"Fuck…" She murmured. An announcement started playing over the speakers, across Beacon. A red background and a black chess piece appeared.

" _This, is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust."_ Cinder started.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kristia snarled to the screen. Mercury nodded as well. Jaune stared at the scene below.

" _Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality… nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies."_ She continued.

"She planned this speech." Mercury realized, eyes wide beneath the visor.

"Yea. Ironwood looks pretty pissed, too." Kris pushed Jaune's jaw closed, still watching the screen.

" _And one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace."_ Cinder drawled, " _And yet… what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil."_

"Enough is enough, bitch." Kris growled, rifling through her tacpad software for a hacking program. "C'mon c'mon! Where are you…?!"

" _What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students?"_

"Found you. I hope this… no!" Kris growled in anger as the program was denied. "The man teaches respect you incoherent bitch!" Kris snarled.

" _First, a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I, have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when Grimm invaded it's streets."_

"He didn't fail." Kris whispered, calming herself.

"She ain't done, Kris." Merc nudged the girl.

" _Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightly clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."_

"The worst part - here. Our biggest lie." Merc whispered. Kris nodded in understanding.

" _As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you, the situation there is… equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_ The broadcast ended.

"Oh fuck no." Merc breathed. He scanned the Colosseum, finding no sign of Emerald. Sirens blared, Grimm making their way into the Kingdom.

"Warning: Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine."

"No…." Kris breathed. A nevermore landed on the roof, its gaze locked on Kris' partner.

"Pyrrha, run! Please!" Kris begged, wide eyed.

"A nevermore?!" Sun asked.

"How did it get past the kingdom's defenses?!" Coco shot back.

"It wasn't alone!" Ren pointed out.

A message rang on Kris' tacpad from Ozpin: ' _Grab Pyrrha, and get to the vault as quickly as possible. We need to do this. Now!'_

"Fuck." Kris breathed again. "Merc, help on the ground. I'll grab you after this fight, yea?"

"Gotcha. Be careful."

"Always. See you on the other side." she replied. Merc ran off. The nevermore roared several more times. Kris brought out her laser, magnetizing it to her back.

"Pyrrha, that things going to break in, you gotta move!" Jaune cried. Kris hopped the barrier to the arena below, and Jaune followed, sprinting towards Pyrrha as the barrier broke. It landed, throwing Pyrrha, Jaune and Kris backwards. Kris recovered first, sprinting to her friend's aid, placing herself between the nevermore and Pyrrha. Seconds later, several rocket lockers fell from the sky, pinning the nevermore to the ground. Kris wrapped Pyrrha in a hug, as tears fell from her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Please… please don't worry me like that. Please." Kris clutched Pyrrha tighter.

"I-I'm sorry…" Pyrrha stuttered, taking a breath. Kris pulled her helmet off, resting it beside her as her friends and classmates dealt with the Nevermore. Kris pressed her forehead against Pyrrha's with a sad smile.

"We need you, Pyrrha. _I_ need you. Please, snap out of it, okay?" Kris requested with a tiny smile. Pyrrha nodded quietly in agreement. Kris smiled, tears coming down her face as she pulled away from her.

The Nevermore roared behind her, and Kris stood up, pulling the laser from her back.

"Clear!" Kris called, charging the deadly beam. A few seconds later, a red lance pierced the massive beast, tearing it's head to pieces.

"Ruby I-" Pyrrha cried, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Ruby accepted quietly, "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune announced, handing Kris Pyrrha's sword and shield. "Whoever was on the microphone, they did this." Kris held the weapons out to her partner. Hesitantly, Pyrrha took the weapons.

"And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Kris agreed. The students - from all the schools - readied their weapons. Griffons appeared from above roaring down into the Colosseum.

"Griffons" Ren advised.

"Anyone got a plan of attack?"

"Sun. I need your scroll." the blonde tossed the requested item to Ruby with his tail, and little red's rocket locker came down. A griffon blocked Ruby's path, before being blasted apart by Port's blunderbuss.

"Students, I think it would be best for you to leave." Port ordered.

"But we can fi-"

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck interrupted. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I would prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." He told them with a smile. Ruby nodded.

"Everyone, move!" Kris ordered. She stepped up to Oobleck and Port.

"If you two die, I'll drag you both back from hell, and kill ya myself." Kris advised. Port and Oobleck chuckled.

"We will be most fine, Miss Ryley." Oobleck ensured. Kris nodded, following the other students out as the Griffons circled the two professors.

The group of students ran through the twists and turns of the Colosseum, arriving just outside the landing pads. Bullheads rose to the landing platform of Amity, releasing all types of Grimm onto the Platform, but started being picked off by Atlesian Knights. They encountered Ironwood as they reached the platform.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked. Kris gave Pyrrha a chastise kiss on the cheek.

"See you on the ground. Be quick, okay?" She requested quietly, a nod in response from the blushing redhead. Kris placed her helmet on her head, her shields fizzing into existence.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some… vagabond, has seized one of my ships. Until we regain our command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm-" he paused briefly, killing a Beowulf that snuck up. "-going to take it back." he turned around, walking towards his shuttle.

"What should we do?" Jaune questioned.

"You have two choices: Defend your Kingdom and your school… or save yourselves." He paused, his tone becoming softer. "No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out." Ironwood boarded his shuttle, departing after it's ramp closed.

"I… don't know about you all… but…" Kris paused, turning to face the students that have become a family in a few short days. "I plan to fight, and live. How many of you plan to do the same?" Kris asked. "See you on the other side." She stepped back off the edge calmly, as more than a few shouted her name.

Yatsu spoke, his voice nonchalant "She'll be fine. She did that during the breach of Vale." Several other Beacon students nodded in agreement.

"She's crazy…" Neptune remarked.

"No, she's brave. There's a difference." Pyrrha commented.

"I mean… C'mon! She just stepped off the edge like... like it was nothing! There's no way that's sane!" Sun gripped his hair, pulling out more than a few strands of his blond hair.

"Come on, we can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune suggested.

Kris plunged down through the sky towards Beacon grounds at terminal velocity. She twisted herself, landing feet first on an Alpha Beowulf. She drew her swords, carving, slashing and fatally stabbing Grimm left and right. She broke through the horde, getting ever closer Beacon's tower. The ground, suddenly and unexpectedly started rumbling, throwing the spartan to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Kris groaned in annoyance, picking herself of the ground. Her armor tracked the disturbance all the way back to…

"Mountain Glenn… Ohhhh boy…" A loud screech pierced the air, and a large shape made its way from the now destroyed Mountain Glenn - moving towards Vale.

"Fuck this…" Kris bolted for the tower, spotting her friends along the way, She flew past them, joining Ozpin at the steps. Kris looked back, and Pyrrha started forwards. Jaune said something to Ren and Nora, before following after the redhead.

* * *

On board Ironwood's ship, Roman and Ruby traded blows, before Crescent Rose was sent behind the 15 year old.

"You wanna be the hero? Then die like every other huntsman in history!" He hit her with his cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best." Ruby and Crescent Rose now, trained on an approaching Griffon. "Lie. Cheat. Steal. And-" A crack, and a round from Crescent Rose smashed into an approaching Griffon.

"-survive…" Roman trailed off. "...Why?" He finally asked Ruby.

"Because no one deserves to die, especially if given a second chance." She reasoned. Roman laughed - a true, real, heartfelt laugh.

"You believe I can become something other than what I've been for the longest time?"

"I do. Same with your partner." Ruby nodded to Neo. Roman released a huff.

"I guess… you have a point, red. Neo, let's send this ship down please." Roman requested. An explosion sounded behind Ruby, tearing a hole in the deck. The airship shuddered beneath the three as it's engine began to fail, having been dealt a crippling blow. The three bailed out, landing on a Roof in Vale as the airship was began to explode from the inside. Neo and Roman ran, leaving Ruby alone on the roof, and disappeared into the night.

A few streets over, Glynda and Qrow fought wave after wave of Grimm and Atlesian Knights. Cardin destroyed a robot, and his remaining two assailants lost their heads. From the smoke, Ironwood strode, his military outfit destroyed, showing a robotic arm and leg. He took aim and destroying three groups of Knights in rapid succession, before destroyed another and two singles.

"This areas secure, we need to-" Ironwood paused as Qrow activated his scythe, slamming its razor sharp blade into the ground. Ironwood recoiled in surprise.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" James pleaded. Qrow didn't seem to listen, charging towards Ironwood with his scythe blade dragging along the asphalt. Iron prepared himself to fight his own friend, flipping his pistol around, holding it by the top of the barrel. Qrow, however, ignored Ironwood and jumped over him, swinging his scythe through a Griffon sneaking up behind. Qrow landed with a huff.

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this." Glynda placed a hand on Ironwood's flesh and blood left shoulder as James sighed. "So what now, General?"

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines." Ironwood growled, "And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up with the local huntsmen, and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow - I'm leaving that to you and my men." Ironwood ordered. "I still need to get to my ship."

The sound of dying engines reached the three veterans watched in shock as Ironwood's ship descended over Vale, crashing several blocks away from their position, before detonating in a mushroom cloud.

Qrow scratched the back of his head. "Well, it won't be much of a walk." Around them, the sounds of machines dying grabbed their attention. The robotic soldiers of Atlas falling to the ground, powerless.

* * *

Inside the tower, the elevator reached the Vault. The doors opened, and Ozpin, Kris, Pyrrha and Jaune wasted no time sprinting down the long corridor.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"A vault. We'll answer more questions later." Kris ordered.

"What would this school need to.." Jaune trailed off, staring at the machine. "Hide."

"Jaune, watch our backs?" Kris asked. The man nodded with a confident smile, turning around to face the direction they came."Pyrrha…" Kris whispered, pulling her helmet off. "Thank you."

"For…?"

"Everything."

"Kris! You need to get in. Now!" Ozpin commanded.

"Protect Amber. Please. This must finish." Kris asked, giving her another kiss, before her helmet was on her head again, the moment ruined. Kris hurried, stepping into the pod, the thin glass closing. She briefly caught Pyrrha as she took position in front of Amber's pod.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha's muffled voice asked Ozpin, who sighed.

"We, do nothing. Kris, on the other hand…" Ozpin sighed, "has already made her choice. So now we begin." Time was short, and this process was not quick.

The machines activated, and a brief spike of pain entered through Kris' neural lace, quickly followed by a chill, as if receiving an AI. Slowly, her body started to heat up, as small bits and pieces of Amber's aura - linked to the Fall Maiden's powers - entered the spartan's body, merging with her own aura. Beneath her helmet, Kris' right eye was wreathed in a comforting flame, providing warmth. She closed her eyes as an unknown presence entered her mind.

' _Hello?'_ came a soft, quiet voice.

' _Hello.'_ Kris responded to her own mind.

' _Who, are you? I'm Amber.'_ the now identified Amber introduced herself.

' _My name, is Kristia. I'm not of this world though.'_ She replied.

' _It's… comforting… in here.'_ Amber whispered. Kris smiled to herself beneath her helmet, reflected in her own mind.

' _You're not alone any longer. Amber. My mind isn't a joyful place, however.'_ Kris attempted. Her body seemed to heat up faster, her shielding starting to flicker as her body heat clashed with the gold film.'

' _Thank you. I-_ ' Amber fell silent mid sentence, but her presence was still there. It was as if she was comatose within Kris' mind.

' _Amber? Amber, are you there? AMBER!'_ Kris panicked, snapping from the daze.

"Pyrrha!, are you okay?!" She heard Jaune ask.

"Yes. But…" came the muffled reply.

A bright light - comparable to that of an exploding star, filled the Vault, forcing Kris to close her eyes. It cleared, and Cinder stood with two flaming eyes. Kris, however, knew her power was incomplete, part of it resting inside herself. Kris broke through the glass and glanced at Amber's pod. An arrow stuck out of it, another laying on the ground. Pyrrha shield had a noticeable dent on it's once smooth surface.

"Pyrrha, get Jaune out of here. Kris-" Ozpin grabbed her shoulder. "Go."

Before she could reply, a blast threw her back through the pod she occupied, falling against the floor, unconscious.

' _Kris?'_ Amber's voice returned.

' _Amber?! But I-I…'_ the spartan stuttered. Amber 'smiled'.

' _Yes, I am dead now. But we are one. Mostly._ ' Amber agreed.

' _Mostly?_ ' Kris asked.

' _I'm only half here, the other half of me didn't make it in time.'_ Amber sighed quietly.

' _She's going to pay. In. Blood.'_ Kris growled.

' _Return now. You're 'father' is gone, as is the one who he attacked.'_ Amber told her. Kris felt her eyes go wide. The spartan was thrust back into her body as she groaned. Light reflected off of Ozpin's cane to her right. She moved towards it.

"No. no no no no no…" Kris felt her eyes water as she picked up the cane. She clenched it tightly, like a lifeline. "Cinder - you are going to pay - in blood!" Kris growled, tears slipping down her face.

She bolted for the elevator, mercy burning away to scolding hot, rage fueled vengeance.


	14. Loss and Regret

_**Chapter 13**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

Kris clenched the cane in her hand ever tighter as the elevator ascended, a part of her mind still rational. Somehow. Amber - Kris _still_ didn't understand how it worked - stayed silent. Vengeance burned hotter every second she spent in the elevator. After, what felt like hours, the elevator doors opened, allowing the furious spartan out into the Cross Continent Transmit tower's main floor. All the screens lay dormant, cracked or destroyed. The spartan exited thetower, hunting around for her friends. Grimm charged towards Kris, her eye now engulfed in flames beneath her helmet again.

Her hands encased themselves in fire, delivering a punch to the face of a Grimm. It fell, dead and dissolving, flames licking its corpse. Another approached, met head on by the spartan, who rammed Ozpin's cane through its neck, killing it. Withdrawing it, the cane was clean, and still undamaged. She looked around, no Grimm approaching. Good. She sprinted towards the landing docks. Her rage further increased as she drew closer. Her friends lay around, beaten and defeated. Ren clutched his sides, the blades on his guns broken. Nora also clutched her side, looking as bad as Ren. Blake lay weeping, clutching Yang's remaining arm.

Yang, herself was unconscious, her right arm missing above the elbow. Weiss was hardly standing on her feet, Sun Wukong looked fine - but looks are deceiving, especially in war. A fact the spartan knew too damn well.

"I'll find them…" Ruby vowed.

"If you're looking for Pyrrha and Jaune - leave it to me." Kris but in, Ozpin's cane hanging in an iron grip in her hand.

"Kris! You're alive… why is your hand glowing?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it. What's more important, right now, is making sure that the tower _doesn't_ fall." Kris bit out, still unwilling to believe the chance that it could.

"I refuse to lose anyone else today. I'm going back, and I'm saving as many people as I can. I won't force you to follow." With that, Kris took off, placing Ozpin's cane on her hip in collapsed form, drawing her twin swords. She slaughtered any and all Grimm that approached her without so much as blinking. The corner of her HUD lit, indicating Mercury had activated the tracker she past him earlier. The man was fighting to the evacuation zone.

"See you in Vale, Merc." Kris promised.

Chaos engulfed Beacon Tower, as windows exploded above Kris. The spartan started scaling the concrete wall, mag boots being her hidden trump card, providing grip and control - even at full sprint, while working on concrete. Something they were never designed for. She could hear the clashes of metal as Kris threw herself into the tower. She continued up the empty elevator shaft to the top floor - Ozpin's office. The top of the tower exploded sending rubble in all directions. Several pieces rained down around Kris, but none made contact.

"Pyrrha you better be alive…" Kris panicked, poking over the top. Milo sat just out of Kris' reach. She shifted, her gloved fingers sliding over the sharp edge. Pyrrha lay against the wall, her aura now gone from the multiple attacks Cinder hit her with. Kris moved to her feat, intercepting a blast with her shields. They held, dropping ten percent - 25 in her old armor.

"Back off!" Kris growled hotly, throwing a sword like a spear. It hit Cinder, immediately shattering. She tried again - same result. Milo rest on Kris' back, the spartan unwilling to use it, less the same thing happen a third time. Pyrrha crawled to her feet and Kris let her helmet fade away into her tacpad.

"Kris…" Pyrrha tried. Kris held up a hand, interrupting Pyrrha as the spartan fired her now summoned DMR at Cinder. The nearly-Fall Maiden fell down, momentarily dazed. Kris removed her helmet pressed her lips softly against Pyrrha's, interrupting anything she was going to say. Kris drew back, blushing slightly.

"Whenever you need me, I'm there." Kris repeated the line from the dance, many days ago. The two separated, only for Kris to be blindsided from a fireball Cinder threw. Kris was flung back over the edge, left dangling by her combat knife embedded in the stone/ metal wall of Beacon tower. Pyrrha rushed to the ledge, grabbing her dangling teammate. She struggled, pulling the half ton spartan back to the edge. Confident she was safe, Pyrrha returned her attention to Cinder, but there was not she could do weaponless. Cinder's eyes glowed, a cold chuckle emanated from her closed lips. Kris' rifle was to Pyrrha's left, where the elevators once were, dangerously close to falling.

Kris gave her crush a thumbs up when she glanced back, Pyrrha's decision made for her. As she moved, Cinder launched a fireball, hitting the tower in front of the spartan. The tower shook from the attack, the rifle nearly slipping from Pyrrha's grasp. Cinder approached the edge with a devious smirk, looking down to the ground below, right through the camouflaged spartan. Cinder took a deep breath in surprise. Three cracks and Cinder lurched forward, before regaining her balance.

"How many times do I need to do this." She sighed, facing Pyrrha, an angry fire burning in her eyes. Pyrrha returned the look, clenching the rifle in her hands tighter.

They traded blow after blow again as they had previously, but without aura, Pyrrha was left without a weapon quickly, and at the mercy of a person who almost surely has none in her heart. Cinder materialized her bow, an arrow at the ready. She pulled the string back and released the arrow...

...only for it to be stopped, well short of it's target. A shimmer, and Kris appeared, her face one of pure, unchained rage. A beat of massive wings, and a roar reminded them of the Dragon Grimm's presence. Paying it no mind, the spartan clenched her fist tighter, snapping the arrow in her armored fist, throwing the remains at Cinder. With a scoff, the arrow disintegrated with a wave of her hand,soon followed by a heavy shoulder check from Kris. The Grimm dragon roared once again, its talons grabbing Kris before she could react, shaking her around the sky.

"Let me go, you fat fucking bird!" Kris yelled, yanking an arm free. Grabbing her knife from her its sheath on her shoulder, she raked it down the beast's thick leg. With a screech of pain, it released her over the tower. She slammed into the tower, shaking it to its foundation several hundred feet below. She struggled to stand, her aura nearly depleted. Crawling to her feet, a bow twanged, air whistled as an arrow it struck its target.

"No..." Kris begged quietly, her heart plummeted. Pyrrha grasped at the arrow in her chest as Cinder walked towards her slowly. " _No_!" Kris screamed. Her body moved on it's own, her fist making contact with Cinder's head, knocking the maiden out and sending her into a pile of rubble. Kris turned to Pyrrha's side, pulling the girl's head into her lap as tears stained her cheeks. Pyrrha's own eyes had tears dribbling out, a smile on her lips, weakly clenching Kris' hand in her own.

"Pyrrha..." Her voice cracked, her body disobeying her wishes as it trembled in fear and sadness.

"I...I-" Whatever she was about to say died on her tongue as Pyrrha placed her hand on Kris' cheek.

"I-I know." Pyrrha's smile widened slightly, her strength leaving slowly. "I love you too." She whispered, her eyes slipping shut. Her hand fell from Kris' cheek, her smile etched to her features.

"Pyrrha...? Pyrrha, please." Kris shook as she cried, holding the redhead's body closer to her scorched armor. In her hands, Pyrrha's body turned to bright fragments, fluttering away into the cloudy, death filled night sky.

A final insult.

A roar from the dragon as it gazed hatefully, and hungrily at the numb spartan. Her loved one's headdress sat in her hand, feeling like it weighed a thousand tons, her gaze didn't wavered from her armored hands, sparingly aware of the dragon's head descending towards her. Her instincts screamed at her to move. Her body took over, throwing her away from danger, and over the edge of the CCT. A blinding flash consumed her vision as her body connected with the ground. Anything and everything around her disintegrated, a crater signifying her place of landing. A roar from above and a flash of light once again, blinded her momentarily.

Grimm surrounding her landing zone were evaporated by the heat and force of her impact as Beacon Tower fell down behind her. She grabbed Pyrrha's headdress as she stood, before wasting no time in creating a path of fire and destruction, as she darted from Grimm to Grimm - Milo engulfed by the flames the spartan produced, making the blade a fiery whirlwind of death and destruction. A conduit for her anger and sadness.

She targeted an Ursa Major, charging it at full speed. She slashed one of it's leg, before doing it again, immobilizing the beast. It roared at her weakly. She grinned ferally, dragging the hot blade tip across the bone plates of the Ursa, leaving a deep, burning mark. It howled in pain as the blade made contact with its body beneath the armor. With an heart wrenching scream, Kris drove Milo through the bone plate again, like a hot knife through butter.

The blade continued through the Ursa's head, through it's lower jaw and into the pavement below. She pulled the blade out of the dissolving corpse, unaware that she was being watched by Qrow, even as the tower fell around them, crippling the entire world.

Finally, she settled, her emotions momentarily calmed down, as flames remained behind her, A black haze covered the flames, darkening the small area, lit only by the fires of destruction, reflecting off the fallen Beacon Tower. She turned her head left, finally spotting Qrow. With a heavy sigh, and a final glare at the tower, she moved towards the Huntsman.

"Qrow." Kris called quietly, before handing the man Ozpin's cane. "Tell them, Ozpin's gone. He isn't coming back." The girl's voice cracked as tears pricked her eyes. "Tell them, not to hunt for me." She pulled out Pyrrha's head dress, handing it to Qrow. "Make sure, that Jaune gets this. Please, Qrow."

"I…" Qrow sighed, "...I will. Find us when the time is right. We need our Maiden now. Now more than ever." Qrow pulled the girl into a hug. She let herself cry softly on his shoulder for a few minutes, grief and sorrow washing over the broken spartan. Kris eventually separated herself, summoning her bike.

"Find Ruby. She was at the tower too… Tell her, Qrow, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything and letting her down."

Qrow nodded slightly, watching as Kris took of towards Vale. Tears still descended Kris' face as she approached the evacuation center rapidly. Her helmet materialized back on her head. She pulled up behind Mercury, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Kris? wh-" Kris interrupted him, handing him a helmet.

"Get on. We're disappearing." Merc nodded putting the helmet on, hopping on behind her.

"Hey! Wait! Stop! You're not allowed to leave!" An Atlas soldier cut them off, standing in front of the motorcycle. Kris growled, igniting her left hand and holding it in front of her face, before ramming it into the soldier's helmet, knocking him out with a noticeable dent left behind.

"I don't care. We're leaving regardless. _Fool_." Kris snarled uncaringly.

She revved the bike's engine, before the two shot into the night - escaping from the downfall of Beacon and everyone's prying eyes.

* * *

Days past since the defeat at Beacon. Mercury and Kris managed to get aboard a transport for Mistral. The transport crashed before reaching its intended destination, however. Nevermore attack . The two settled to making their way on foot, Mercury leading them as Kris fiddled with her tacpad.

"Kris… what… happened?" Merc asked cautiously.

"Cinder happened. She killed Ozpin and killed Pyrrha. She died in my arms." The spartan remembered painfully, her voice falling quiet. "That bitch will die. This, I swear."

Merc laid a hand on the taller girl's shoulder as Kris finished tinkering. The duo continued on through the forest. They stumbled across Shion Village, and were offered shelter by an elderly lady.

* * *

 **~~~~~Months Later~~~~~**

* * *

The next few months, the duo would stay in Shion, learning more about the other - looking after each other as a family should.

"Hey, Merc. How's this look? Dust infused clothing. I've wanted to see if I could do it. ever since Ironwood brought it up..." Kris trailed off, showing him a drawing. To blend in, the duo wished to change their look - with a few bonuses and gimmicks. Mercury nodded, in appreciation of the design.

"It fits. How about this…" Mercury suggested, pointing out different things. The older lady - who identified herself as Claire - poked her head in, smiling at the two, before leaving for the day. They spent days like this: debating and changing their new looks, updating their weapons and creating new ones - with minimal interruptions, surprisingly. Kris opted for a singular sword this time, in favor of quick, more powerful strikes and a bigger blade.

"Qrow?" Merc pipped up, peaking over Kris' shoulder.

"Hmm?" She asked, confused. Mercury nodded to the weapon design.

"Oh, yea. Just no Scythe or shotgun attachments. Too under powered." Kris joked with the sliver of a smile.

"Finally!" Mercury cheered. "You smiled!"

Kris rolled her eyes and looked out the window

A roar outside the city alerted the duo. They nodded, suiting up and bolting from their place of residence. Several Grimm approached Shion, all of them focused on the destruction of the village.

The two friends - siblings, they call themselves - nodded, charging the pack of Grimm. Kris dispatched a Beowulf with a slash of Emile's Kukri, before firebombing another. Mercury shot another's head off, before slashing the throat of a second with a hidden knife.

"These… Grimm… are…suicidal!" Kris managed to get out between attacks.

"Yea… they are!" Mercury agreed, eliminating another. The pack that the duo faced was now gone. Another roar echoed and a Taijitu snaked its way in from the tree line.

"I dibs the killing blow." Kris' eyes grew dark, as her hand glowed slightly. "I want to burn it." She finished with a childlike grin, a spring in her step. Mercury laughed at her, and engaged the white portion as the black head tried to eliminate Kris, who dodged effortlessly time and time again.

Gunshots and roars echoed on the other side as Mercury took on the white portion of the Taijitu. Signs of a dissolving Grimm appeared behind a couple minutes later, and Kris finally attacked. She threw a ball of fire, destroying an eye of the Grimm. Mercury flew in from behind, and blinded the Taijitu in the other eye. It roared in pain, as Kris snuck around the writhing Taijitu, hopping on its neck. She pushed her hands beneath a pair of scales, and engulfed her hands in flames, roasting the screaming Taijitu from the outside, in. After a few moments of concentration, Kris let up with a heavy sigh, slipping from down from the dissolving Taijitu. She wobbled on her feat, exhausted from using her powers continuously for minutes on end. Mercury caught her before she could fall over.

"Whoa-oh-oh. Easy there, miss maiden." He muttered jokingly, supporting her. Kris glared at him weakly, but the tired smile on her lips betrayed her. A few villagers made their way out as Mercury made the slow trek back, Kris struggling to keep awake.

"She your sister?" A man asked. Mercury hesitated for a moment.

"Yes. She's… just exhausted from the fight. She's trained… but hasn't fought like that before." Mercury lied, as Kris finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

The man nodded, Mercury's hesitation to reply unnoticed. The man helped Mercury carry Kristia back to their temporary residence. Mercury placed Kris on her bed, before looking over the designs piled on their shared desk. Mercury pulled paper and a pencil out from the desk, setting to work on his own weapons. Kris lay unconscious in her bed. In her mind, she held conversation with Amber.

' _So the best way for me to get better is just… to use them more?'_ She asked.

' _Mhmm!_ ' Amber 'nodded'. Kris laughed.

' _Thanks Amber. Sorry for ignoring you this long._ ' Kris apologized.

' _It's okay. I'm used to it.'_ Amber replied. Kris scowled.

' _It ain't okay.'_ Kris denied. Amber nodded.

' _Now go. These next few months… you'll probably need all the training you can get.'_ Amber suggested.

Kris woke with a groan, grabbing Merc's attention.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty." The silver haired teen teased.

"Shut up, Merc…" Kris groaned, sitting up, head against the wall with a soft thump. "Whatcha up to?"

"Redesigning my boots." He held up one of them. "I want to have versatility. Not just shooting and kicking all the time"

"Need help?" She asked. Merc nodded, bringing the drawings over. She studied them for a moment. "That will work, actually. But you'll only be able to use one type of dust at a time in each boot. And your blades wont fit either. It would mean sacrificing what little ammo you carry in those."

Mercury shrugged in acceptance and returned to the desk as a knock on the room's door echoed, before Charlie poked her head in.

"Someone's here to see you two." She told them, letting the person into the room.

"Qrow?!" Mercury asked, surprised. "How'd you find us here?"

"Simple really. I'm a huntsman. It's my job to find things and people." He took a drink from his flask.

"I _told_ you not to look for me. Why are you here?" Kris asked, unhappy. The huntsman sighed, sitting on the edge of Mercury's bed, facing their Fall Maiden.

"Beacon is in shambles, the CCT is down - contact around the world is down. Ruby is now a target, as are you."

"We know." The two teens said simultaneously.

"Well… Ruby's forgiven you - she told you to come home. She doesn't blame you." Kris sighed, running a tired hand over her face.

"I can't come home. Not yet. Not until I understand these powers a bit more. If Ruby _somehow_ manages to get over here to Anima…" Kris told him.

"Well… then, you know our enemy's trail leads to Haven?" Qrow asked with a sly smile. Kris looked at Mercury, before the duo nodded.

"They're not hiding that trail. They know we're on to it. They have to." Mercury spoke up, tinkering with his boots.

"It's why we're not staying in the forest, _or_ public eye. As long as I'm alive, or Cinder's alive… there is no proper Fall Maiden. I want to know what they are looking for though. Lionheart _is_ apart of the group, after all." Kris grabbed something from the table next to the bed. She ran her finger over the carefully carved slots, applying a bit of heat to soften them. She stretched both of them a little wider, carefully.

"What's the mask for?" Qrow wondered, watching as she carefully modified the mask.

"My new outfit. I can't keep wearing what I'm wearing." Kris sighed. She turned her attention back to Qrow. "Anything new for Ruby, or… Yang?" Kris asked, hesitantly.

"Well…" Qrow sighed. "I'm certain she's planning on making her way to Mistral - and Haven academy. She's going to be a target the entire time. Yang is… depressed. She sits in her bed most of the day. I'm starting to think it's affecting Ruby."

Kris sighed, as she carved a couple lines along the length of the mask. "I… figured…"

"Yeah… with Ozpin gone… I'm going to have to pick up where he left off. Beacon is out of the question. With that dragon Grimm frozen… the creatures of darkness seem even _more_ drawn to the school. _She_ has them searching for something. A relic."

"A relic? Why a relic?" Kris asked distractedly.

"Because if she gets them all… she can erase mankind from existence. _That,_ is her goal."

"Huh…. I've faced worse odds in the past. This'll be a cakewalk compared to that." Kris nodded behind her, gesturing to the past.

"I don't doubt it." Qrow agreed.

Kris set the carving tool down, studying the newly carved lines in the fire colored metal. She cleaned the fresh shavings onto the floor, the shield and spear reflected in the dim lighting of the room. Tears brimmed Kris' eyes as she stared at the emblem in silence. Qrow sighed, giving the girl a pat on the shoulder, pulling the mask from her weak grasp.

"Kris… you can't wellow in your misery forever. I've seen what it does to people. Remnant needs it's maiden." Qrow spoke quietly, placing the mask on the table, starring the girl in the eye..

She wiped her eyes. "I know… we're leaving in a month or two. Send us a message when Ruby gets here, will you?" Kris requested quietly.

"Yea, I will. Planning on shadowing her?"

"... Something like that…" Kris said onimously. Mercury laughed lightly, finishing his boot's modifications. "I still need to train my powers more. Despite how much I want to see everyone again - I need to gain a better understand over them first."

Qrow nodded, standing, before pulling out a folded letter. "From Ruby."

Kris nodded, taking the folded letter, placing it on the bed side table. Qrow left quietly, shutting the door behind him. Silence enveloped the two teens for a few minutes, before Mercury broke the silence.

"So… what exactly is the plan? We going to wait here for Ruby to get to Anima?"

"Yes. We're going to keep preparing, and training until she does. Hopefully Qrow remembers to tell us when she's here."

"And when she eventually does arrive, what then?" He questioned. Kris smiled slightly.

"We shadow them, and help them where required, _without_ giving ourselves away. Unless absolutely necessary." Kris answered, coloring her mask red, the corner emblem outlined with fire gold, matching her outfit.

"The final piece, for me, will be done in a few weeks." She told him. Mercury released a 'hmph'.

"It won't be boring, that much is certain." Mercury commented.

Kris shared a grin with Merc, as the two set to preparations again.

* * *

The moment the duo waited for came later than they expected - Qrow explaining that they've been here for a few days. The peace and quiet the two enjoyed in Shion was going to be cut short - by a person Kris met almost a year ago. This time, Kris had help with her - her voluntary guardian. Mercury Black proved to be a useful ally, and an even better friend. The man was skilled, easy going, but a person she would trust with her life. He taught her things she never knew, and she to him. But the person she met over half a year ago had her own help - and in greater numbers.

"Hey, Kris?" Merc asked.

"Yea?" She replied, looking up from her book.

"That final piece of yours ready yet?"

"Hmm…." Kris checked quickly. "Nearly. Another hour or so." Merc grinned, returning to his own book. Kris shook her head, returning to her own book. Grimm roared in the distance - far enough from the village that response wasn't required. The two sat quietly for hours, reading. Clouds rolled in rapidly on Shion village, strange - considering how little wind there actually was today. Kris perked up, ears twitching, her senses on alert. Something, or someone was approaching - fast. Kris slammed her book closed and stored it quickly, startling Mercury.

"Kris? What the hell?"

"Something, or someone, is coming. Fast." She responded. Mercury looked at her, eyes deadly serious.

"Certain?"

Kris nodded, her ears barely noticeable below her black hair, looking out the window at the rapidly darkening sky. Mercury put the book back on the shelf, readying his weapons. He exited the room, Kris followed a moment later, her black hair no longer black, and trimmed to neck length. Her mask sat in her left hand, her new sword on her back, its handle poking over her right shoulder. She nodded and the two left the house, hurrying to the other end of the village, their belonging stored safely within the spartan's tacpad.

They reached the entrance, a sound approaching from the trees, dust being kicked up behind the approaching threat. Several other huntsmen joined them moments later, as the group closed in.

"Who are they? Bandits?" One asked.

"Why would Bandits attack a village the size of Shion?" Another shot back.

"Stupidity?" Mercury quipped.

"Probably." Several others agreed.

It was a large group - larger than the number of huntsmen the village had. Even with Kristia and Mercury, they were still outnumbered 4 to 1. The group drew closer by the second. A familiar figure caught Kris' attention. The white bone mask, distinctive to one person only on Remnant. Kris growled to herself at the sight of it.

"What…?" Merc asked in a whisper.

"It's her. The woman I encountered on the train before the breach." She replied as quietly, placing her mask on her face. "That mask belongs to one person, and one person only. Qrow's sister." Kris turned her attention back to the leader.

"Raven Branwen."


	15. Saving Face

_**Chapter 14**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

Raven Branwen.

Her group got closer, with no signs of slowing down. Kris' eyes darted back and forth along the group - these aren't regular bandits… not the raider type at least.

"We need to get the villagers to safety. They're not here to negotiate." Kris warned.

"Then we must hold them here!" A Huntsman pointed out.

"We can try… but she's got the advantage of 4 to 1." Mercury shot him down. The man groaned. Kris' eye lit up, as her right hand glowed lightly, reaching for her sword. The 'bandits' got closer, seeming to speed up as they reached the city entrance, Raven in the lead.

"Branwen's mine." Kris singled. Merc nodded.

"I'll keep your back clear then. Give her my regards." Mercury joked.

"She'll appreciate it, I'm sure. Be safe. I don't want to lose another guardian."

"Gotcha, let's do this."

The 'bandits', Raven's tribe, started attacking citizens in the streets, cutting several them down mercilessly. The spartan's blood boiled, her eyes darting around beneath her mask. Unwanted memories surfaced as she circled through several enemies, blood left in her wake. She was happy to have widened the slots during Qrow's visit.

She spotted Raven, charging towards her. She twirled her sword, leaping into the air, as Raven drew her own weapon. The collision created a small crater in the middle of the street. Kris gritted her teeth, pressing against the other woman's blade.

"Why… are… you here?" She asked between strikes.

"The strong live, the weak die. This village is weak." Raven replied, parrying.

"We're... anything but... weak!" Kris growled, lunging again. She swung right, Raven's blade barely taking the impact. Kris' hand lost it's glow, as she activated her semblance. Her eyes filled silver beneath her mask as she glared at the red eyed huntress. Kris pulled the massive knife off her hip, hitting Raven's blade away, following up with a lightning quick slash across the mask with her longsword. Raven growled, kicking Kris away.

Kris hit the ground, bouncing before she interrupted her momentum with her weapon. Kris smirked at the newest addition to the bone white mask as she crawled to her feet. Kris barely got the knife up in time to block Raven's strike, jarring from the impact.

This time, the spartan kicked the tribe leader back, both of them using the same style of swordplay. Unfortunately for Raven, Kris practiced it more, and knew every aspect of the form. And, it came naturally - as most things in combat do for spartans. Around her, Shion fell to the horde of 'Bandits'. Mercury held his own, downing several tribe members, serving to further fuel Raven's rage. She charged Kris, who stood calmly, left hand on her sheath, right hand on the blade handle. Kris pivoted, sliding her left foot back as Raven drew closer.

The millisecond Raven was in range, Kris moved, bringing her blade up through Raven's, and again, as she had months ago, sliced through the blade like it was paper. The spartan continued her follow through, delivering a heavy slash to the left of Raven's head, cracking the bone between the eye slots. Cracks spread back a couple inches past the eye slots, before Raven forced Kris back.

"I will kill you for that." Raven snarled. Kris, trying her luck, smirked openly at the woman.

"Do that, you give the enemy the advantage." Kris taunted, forcing Raven back as they clashed again.

"I'm the one standing between them and a full Fall maiden. Strength isn't everything. Unless you want to doom Remnant." Kris sliced through Raven's right glove, her aura protecting from any damage. The fabric however, was sliced apart. The village lay in disarray as Raven threw Kris back, being forced to run.

Kris glanced around, finding several tribesmen already around her. Her body and clothing lit themselves as flames spread down her blade. At once, the circle that surrounded her charged, oblivious to the fact that they signed their own death sentences. Kris spun, her blade slicing through their depleted aura levels and necks, ending their lives swiftly.

"Hmph, fools." She chuckled, stepping around a house and into the streets. Raven's tribe retreated, booking it away from the village. A minute later, a roar made itself known as Grimm streaked through the treeline to the village.

"Mercury! We need to leave!" Kris hollered over the roars of Grimm.

"Got it! Let's get the hell out of here." Kris found Mercury beside her, and the duo left their temporary home to its fate, disappearing into the surrounding forest. Kris growled in anger.

"I hate running from a fight… but defeat isn't an option for either of us. Not now. And there's no huntsmen left." Kris shook her head.

"Yea, no. I don't enjoy it either." Mercury panted, glancing back at the village, screams ripping from the throats of the doomed and the damned.

"Let's find Ruby. Mistral is…" Kris pointed to their left side. "...that way. North. Higanbana is also north of us, although not as far as Mistral. My guess, is they'll come from the south."

"Okay, well, let's go then. I hope we find them quickly." Mercury commented.

"You and me both."

The two sprinted through the forest for a couple hours, the dark clouds still above. Distant noises reached their ears, sounding like voices. The two paused, listening to the sounds. It was voices, ones Kris hadn't heard in months. Her eyes widened from beneath her mask, a smile making its way onto her face.

"It's them, Merc."

"Who?"

"My friends. My teammates." she responded, climbing into a tree. Mercury followed as they tailed the group from the thin tree cover. Through a gap in the meagre tree canopy, Kris caught sight of Qrow, and shot a miniature fireball a few feet away from him, letting him know that she was there.

"- because _I_ was special." Jaune's voice reached the duo and Kris nodded, pulling her mask off and pocketing it. She looked back at Mercury with a happy smile. He nodded with a small grin of his own.

"Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair…" Jaune grumbled.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby's high pitched voice asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more of a 'Warrior's Wolf Tail' kind of guy." Jaune answered.

"That's just a ponytail." Came Ruby's quiet reply.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune defended.

Shion came back into view of Kris and Mercury, and the destruction appeared to have stopped within the last hour. Kris sighed quietly, gazing at the blood filled streets and mangled corpses.

"Uh, guys?" Nora called. Ruby and Jaune both looked up from the map, finally catching sight of the ruined village. The village had no walls, one if it's downsides. Kris and Mercury skirted around the village by ground, hoping to reach the next village in time. Night time fell, and Ren, Jaune, Nora and Ruby made camp not far from the village. Kris and Mercury continued on, reaching the next village by nightfall, renting a room at the local inn for a couple nights.

"So… deja vu, for you?" Mercury asked. Kris made a 'so so' gesture.

"Yes... but no… I dunno how to describe it." Kris fiddled with Milo beneath her sleeve subconsciously. "Tomorrow is a day off… hopefully, and our friends will be here by tomorrow night."

Mercury nodded in agreement before falling asleep. Kris pulled Milo from her sleeve, plant a chastise kiss on the flat of the blade, before falling asleep herself.

* * *

The following night, in the bar across from the inn, Qrow Branwen watched over Ruby and her friends as they grabbed a room for the night. A glass of alcohol was placed in front of him, startling the veteran huntsman briefly.

"Oh, I didn't-"

"From the woman upstairs." The waitress pointed with two fingers to the upper level. "Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

Qrow clenched his fist, definitely not looking forward to this meeting with his sister. This was the last thing he wanted. "Thanks."

"But, I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." The waitress replied with a wink and a smile, before walking away. Qrow watched her go with a grin of his own, before glancing back at the inn across the stone road.

"Yeah." He muttered, grabbing the glass. He stood, climbing the stairs. He reached the top and looked towards the only occupant on the upper floor. His sister, Raven. Something was… different, however. Her mask had an ugly slash mark, and several noticeable cracks across the left slide. Her right glove had a nice tear mark through it as well. She obviously pissed off the wrong person - and Qrow already knew who. Qrow fought down a smirk.

"Hello brother." His sister greeted, her voice calm. Stale red eyes met blood red ones.

"Raven." Qrow replied, walking towards where his sister sat. Qrow grabbed a chair, pulling it around the side, but didn't sit. He glanced from his sister, to her damaged helmet, before raising an eyebrow. Raven sighed, before pulling it closer, giving Qrow space to set his glass down.

"So, what do you want? And who did you piss off?" Qrow asked, getting to the point.

"A girl can't just catch up with her own family?" Raven asked, mock hurt laced in her voice as she deliberately ignored the final part of the unnatural greeting.

"She can." Qrow agreed, his back resting against the armrest of the chair, his right arm over the back. "But you're not. How about we get on with it?" Qrow took a sip. "Unless you plan on keeping' these comin?" He asked with a smirk, finally setting his glass down. His eyes fell on his sister's helmet.

"Before we do start, one thing: Who did you piss off this time?" He questioned, pointing at the damaged mask, although he already knew the answer. Raven growled, looking away.

"Probably the same brat I met on the train. She was the one who slashed through my weapon - _again_. The next time I see her…" Raven clenched her hands in anger. Qrow chuckled for a moment." _She will die."_

"You kill her - the enemy gets a maiden. Now - what did you want to talk about." Qrow shot back, an underlying threat hidden beneath.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked, calm again, putting them back on track. Qrow sat there, silently, starting to run his finger around the rim of his glass.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" He asked finally.

"That's not-" Raven started, her voice rising.

"Rhetorical question! I know you know." Qrow growled, stopping his sister cold. "It's just obnoxious that you bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." He laid his arm on the table.

"I saved her." Raven shot back.

"Once." Qrow sat properly, leaning forward. "Because that was your rule, right? And you _didn't_ save her. The 'brat' you encountered did. Real 'mom of the year' materiel, sis." Qrow reached for his glass, only for Raven's own hand to intercept it, stopping his arm cold.

"I told you Beacon would fall, and it has. I told you Ozpin would fail, and he did. Now you tell me: Does. Salem. Have it?"

Qrow wrenched his arm away, before correcting his sister's second point. "Before I continue: Ozpin _didn't_ fail. If you'd realize, the one that did this to you, and saved Yang on the train is part maiden now. Which was Ozpin's goal - transfer the maiden's powers to a new host." He bit out. "And... I thought you weren't interested in all that?"

"I just want to know what we're up against." She growled quietly. Qrow smiled slightly.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" He asked sarcastically. Raven finally sat back down. Qrow sighed. "You should come back, Raven." Qrow swished his drink around. "The only way we beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them." Raven returned. Qrow took a drink, slamming his glass down angrily.

"They were killers and thieves." He growled.

"They were your _family_." Raven snarled in reply.

"You have a _very_ skewed perception of that word." Raven stood up angrily.

"I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do _everything_ in my power to ensure our survival."

"I saw. The people of Shion saw too."

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven replied calmly.

"Well… you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow glared.

Raven turned, overlooking the main floor. "We couldn't have know the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did."

"I'm not talking about the Grimm. And I'm not talking about you, either." Qrow commented. Raven turned back to him with a huff.

"If you don't know where the relic is, we have nothing left to talk about." Raven reached for her helmet. Qrow slammed his left hand onto the top, stopping her.

"I don't know where the spring maiden is either. But if you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow clenched a fist. Raven yanked her helmet away.

"And why, would I do _that_?" She asked harshly.

"Because without her, we're all going to die." Raven chuckled quietly.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" She threw his own words back at him. She placed the damaged mask on her head, grabbing her weapon box. She created a portal as Qrow tossed a quiet reply.

"Everyone."

A crash behind him drew his attention as the portal closed. The waitress stood there, shaking, surrounded by shattered glass.

"Make this one a double." Qrow requested, gesturing to the glass.

* * *

The four former students left Higanbana the following morning, unaware of the shadow that followed them from behind. Kris and Mercury broke off from them, heading to the hills outside the uncompleted and abandoned village's walls. The four Beacon students hurried into the desolate town, looking for signs of what happened.

"Abandoned, and incomplete." Mercury whispered, the spartan nodding in agreement, pulling her mask out.

"It's almost like it was abandoned." Ren's statement reached the duo. Ruby, and Ren disappeared from view with Jaune as Nora called to them. Mercury and Kris moved further along the cliff, keeping the four in view.

"Hey! I think I found something! Oniyuri… never heard of it." Nora commented.

"Me neither." Jaune agreed.

"I have." Ren spoke quietly. The others turned to him. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest people in Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run." Ren took a breath. "Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped, that one day… it could maybe even become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren walked ahead a few steps. "I know my parents did."

"What happened." Ruby asked the question on their minds.

"What always happens." Ren replied, the answer obvious.

"The Grimm... " Jaune filled in.

"Not just any one." Ren clenched his fists in hatred. Mercury and Kris shared a confused look. Nora seemed to understand.

"One?" Ruby asked, confused. Trees rustled and a dozen birds took off from beyond their entrance point.

"Come on. Let's just get through here." Jaune advised. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Someone's coming this way, and I don't know who it its or what their goal is…" Kris whispered to Mercury. "Be on your guard at all times now." Mercury nodded lazily.

* * *

The sky got darker gradually as night rolled in, the presence that Kris discovered was closer now, and Kris assumed their target was Ruby - not her. The disturbances got quicker, and Kris readied her weapons. A figure darted past the two, startling them as he jumped down to team RJNR.

He immediately attacked Ruby, intercepted by Ren, who had his attacks and bullets parried swiftly. He parried a couple more before knocking Ren several feet away. The man continued towards Ruby, landing several hits to the younger girl's aura, doing severe damage. Mercury made a move to intervene as the braided haired man attacked Jaune.

"No. Not yet. Qrow's on his way. We will help if he can't defeat this guy." Kris planned, explaining it to Mercury, who nodded, settling back down.

He perched himself on Jaune's shield before landing on Nora's hammer and launching himself through an incomplete tower, perching himself between two beams with his legs.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune expressed.

"Who are you?" Ren asked, on edge. The man smiled a sadistic smile, dropping to the ground in front of before, his back facing Kris and Mercury.

"Who I am, matters not to you-" He gestured to Ren. "-or you-" to Nora "Or… well… you do interest me." He said to Jaune. The man chuckled briefly. "No… I only matter to… you." He pointed at Ruby.

"Rude to point, asshole." Kris murmured, pulling out a silencer and a DMR.

"Me?" Ruby asked nervously. The man started laughed maniacally, and Kris' trigger finger itched, wanting to put him down. Her instincts screamed at her to pull the trigger. Yet she resisted, wanting to see where this situation went.

"You-you haven't the slightest clue, do you?" He continued to laugh. "Oh, how exciting this must be!"

Kris swapped magazines. Ignoring her senses and instincts again is something she vowed not to do again. It costed her to many things in her life.

"What do you want?" Ruby growled, Crescent Rose at the ready.

"Oh! The rose has thorns!"

" 'Course they do, asshole." Mercury whispered.

"My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me."

"Child molester much?" Kris wondered quietly, Mercury stifling a laugh.

"Well, what if she doesn't _want_ to go with you?" Nora asked defensively, standing in front of Ruby. Tyrian stared at her like she was crazy.

"Well… I'll take her." the man drawled. Jaune stepped up, in front of Ruby - blocking the man's view. The man took a breath, a feral smile creeping onto his face.

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said confidently. The man took a breath, before grinning like a mad man.

"Good."

"Here we go. You'll need this - don't let him recognize you." Kris warned, handing Mercury a lower mask. He placed it on, pulling it up to his chin.

The creepy man ran forward, appearing behind Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ren warned, bouncing shots of his friend's shield - which were block.

The fight was brutal as it was quick. Jaune was kicked away, as was Ruby. He charged Nora next, and Kris readied her rifle. Ruby fired, as Kris threw two more down range, the three rounds impacting Nora, knocking her back and dazing her. The man stopped, slapping his right hand to the side of his head, laughing like a psycho. The four down below and the duo on the cliff - hidden - all had smiles on their faces. Well… Kris and Mercury had wicked grins threatening to split their faces.

"Well!" The man wiped a tear away, "If _that_ isn't ironic!" He proclaimed, his hands on his hips, facing the other three. The shattered moonlight hit the man's belt, an odd object around his waist - covering his belt.

"There's something around his waist." Kris whispered.

Nora stood up behind him, electricity arcing across her body. The man noticed the three smiling - a tad dark though the smiles may be - and his own dropped off his face. Nora's face sported a wicked, drunken smirk, as she shot forward. The man looked left, as she went right, Magnhild in striking position. She brought the hammer over, smashing into the man. As quick as lightning, the strange object unraveled from his waist, blocking Nora's supercharged attack in the blink of an eye.

He giggled gleefully as the smoke cleared. "Surprise." He waved his fingers in a joking manner. He moved his stinger from the hammer, throwing Nora back with two kicks, his coat flying off.

"Good call." Mercury approved in a whisper.

"He's… a Faunus?" Ren said - asked - in disbelief.

"What is this about?" Ruby shouted at him. "The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?"

"Who's still alive, I presume." Kris muttered.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns! My heart and body belong only to our goddess!" The psycho proclaimed, stepping on his tip toes.

"Cinder…" Ruby guessed, angered.

"Salem~" Kris sung quietly. Mercury punched her lightly on the shoulder with a sideways smile.

"Hmph. Only in her wildest dreams!" The man rocketed down to the ground immediately attacking Ruby. He pulled Crescent Rose out of position, before knocking her back. He launched his tail towards Ren, both times the ninja dodged the strikes. Movement on the the left of the village grabbed Kris' attention briefly.

"Qrow's here. We'll be joining soon." Kris muttered. Mercury stood and whispered something in her ear. The spartan grinned at him and nodded in agreement, putting her weapon back from where she pulled it. The man continued to attack - knocking Jaune and Nora away. Ren delivered an attack before leaping away, leaving the man free to charge Ruby. Kris gasped in surprise as the man - in three hits - drained Ruby's aura to nothing.

"Be faster, Qrow." Kris hissed, placing her mask on her face, moving her red painted bangs over the edges of the mask. The man approached Ruby, ready to bring her to Salem. Ruby clenched her stomach in pain - her aura not protecting her any longer. Ren, Nora and Jaune looked on in fear and anger. Ruby, looked towards the laughing maniac as he brought his stinger down. The building in front of them sported a hole in the wall as the man's stinger met metal. Qrow gave a subtle nod.

"Hey." Qrow greeted with a small shrug. The scorpion faunus pulled back in surprise.

"Now?" Mercury asked.

"Now." The maiden agreed. Mercury grinned, propelling himself high into the sky silently. He nodded, ready. Kris grinned herself, her right eye turning a burnt orange from the layer of fire. She coiled like a spring, transferring all power into her legs, launching herself towards her silver haired guardian. Mercury pulled his mask up as she arrived. She extended a hand to him and he accepted it, spinning them in the air, before launching Kris towards the man on the ground, diving after her himself. Her longsword appeared in her hand in an instant.

Kris engulfed her body in fire, landing behind the psychotic man with a bang, using her momentum to fling herself over him, ramming his stinger away with a smack. Kris slide along the ground, the flames around her body extinguishing. She drove her sword into the ground, coming to a stop next to Qrow as Mercury sailed overhead, dropping next to Ruby. Kris' red hair fluttered, covering her cat ears easily. She stood up next to Qrow, a wicked smirk on her face. Qrow glanced at her from the corner of his eye, given her a wink. The maiden rolled her eyes beneath her mask, flames flickering across the gold lines and stitching of her outfit. The scorpion faunus was taken off guard by their arrival, but laughed regardless.

"Huh! As I live and breath! Qrow Branwen." The man announced. "A true huntsman has entered the fray!" The man bowed, "And two new challengers…" He laughed giddily. "Oooh this will be _most fun!_ "

Ruby struggled to her feet, Crescent Rose smashing into the ground. Mercury, Qrow and Kris all looked at her.

"I don't know." She defended, "This guy's weird."

Qrow returned his attention to the guy as he joined Kris and Mercury in glaring at him. Kris made a quick gesture for Mercury, who nodded.

"Look pal, I'm not sure who you are… but you need to leave my niece _alone._ " Qrow warned, leaning forward.

He man chortled. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian! And I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Are you _asking_ to get your ass kicked?" Kris growled, her voice unrecognizable to her friends.

"Ooohohohoo! I like this one! Such fire!" Tyrian crooned. "My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen. And I may bring home a prize for myself."

"No chance, you psychotic asshole." Mercury growled. Tyrian narrowed his eyes, his smile becoming bigger.

"Queen?" Ruby questioned.

"Salem." Kris and Qrow answered together.

"Who?"

"Hmmm, I think we've had enough talk, don't you?" Tyrian crouched like a predator ready to spring a trap on it's prey. Kris turned side on, hands on her sheath and sword handle, flames flickering quicker over the golden stitches and lining. Mercury stepped protectively in front of Ruby.

"Took the words right out of my-" Tyrian interrupted, lunging at Qrow, his stinger aimed for Kris. The maiden lashed out, grabbing the offending appendage and applying a bit of heat and pressure, before Tyrian wrenched his tail from her grasp with a growl of pain. Kris sprung back and Tyrian and Qrow battled.

' _Amber?'_

' _Yes?'_

' _Can my semblance be used with the maiden's power?_ '

' _Yes._ '

' _Thanks Amber. Enjoy the show, yea?_ ' Kris asked.

 _Maybe red's like roses?  
Maybe it's the pool of blood  
The innocents will lay in_

Amber giggled as Kris returned to the real world, her eyes back on the duel. Qrow went airborne, spinning several times before bringing his blade down on Tyrian's pincer-like blades. Kris moved up, hand on her sword as she waited for an opening. Part of a building collapsed from the shock wave the two combatants made.

"Keep her safe, Black. I'm going to go help." Kris ordered.

"Got it." Mercury waved passively.

 _When in the end you've failed to save them?  
Their dying eyes, Are wide and white like snow  
And now they know, The cost of trusting you's obliteration_

Kris inched closer from the side as Tyrian fired his firearms at Qrow. Kris narrowed her eyes, springing in delivering slashes that Tyrian barely dodged, forcing the faunus to break off his attack on Qrow. He fired his firearms at her, his bullets countered by her rapid movements and deflections with her sword.

 _Mirrors will shatter  
Crushed by the weight of the world  
The pillars collapse in shame_

Qrow once again engaged, as Nora and Ren sprung to help. Tyrian bent backwards, laughing with a feral grin. He balanced with his tail, deflecting their attacks before sending them backwards.

Kris and Qrow once again deadlocked the scorpion Faunus. "Don't come closer!" Qrow growled.

 _There'll be no rest, There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above, And when it ends  
The good will crawl_

"This is our fight now." Kris added, pressing against the tail with a bit of difficulty.

"Fine!" Ruby relented. The sound of a gunshot could be heard as Ruby went up to higher ground.

The three combatants started moving around the square quickly. Tyrian knocked Kris' sword from her hands, deliver a kick to her face, sending her flying backwards several feet. Qrow jumped in, his fighting becoming more and more ferocious. Kris growled, pulling herself to a knee. She could hear Tyrian laugh between clashes of metal. His tail wrapped around Qrow's arm and yanked. _Hard._

 _The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all  
When it falls_

Qrow's sword went flying from his hands, impaling itself on the wall several feet behind Tyrian. A shot whizzed over head, barely missing Tyrian's face.

"Huh?" Tyrian asked, confused. Several more shots followed the first one, Tyrian humming gleefully as he watched the original impact spot, his tail deflecting the rounds with ease.

 _Swallowed by the darkness  
Soon the moon is bathed in black  
The light of hope is taken  
And discontent is the contagion_

Qrow cracked his knuckles and shrugged, punching him square in the face. Tyrian released a pained cry, before Qrow delivered a left hook, followed by an uppercut, before finishing with a kick any spartan would be proud of. Tyrian flew back several feet, as Qrow casually walked over to his weapon.

 _The blinding eyes  
That burn a yellow flame  
The embers that remain  
Will light the fuse of condemnation_

Qrow scoffed, audible from where Kris now stood, her sword in hand. Qrow wrapped his hand around the handle of his longsword, hopping onto the wall as Tyrian lunged.

 _Kingdoms in tatters  
Hung on the brink of a war  
The peace will succumb to flames_

A flick of the lever, and the longsword expanded into the Scythe blade in an instant. He fired it, grabbing a beam on his way up, using it for momentary balance.

Tyrian blew the beam out from beneath the huntsman with a simple lunge. Qrow twisted, landing on a single beam, twirling his long sword, deflecting Tyrian's blades along it's length. Tyrian vaulted back off, lunging at Qrow who dodged. Tyrian wrapped his scorpion tail around the central beam, using it to propel himself into the air, his guns firing the whole way.

 _This is not a Tragedy, It's not an accident  
You placed your faith in fools  
And now you'll smother in lament_

The scorpion came down again, delivering rapid attacks, all of which Qrow parried. Tyrian pushed Qrow to the edge of the roof, the huntsman struggling for a moment.

Qrow forced him back after a quick struggle, running to the other end of the roof. Tyrian leapt after him, but fell through a beam, his tail bringing Qrow in with him.

 _They play the part of allies  
Claiming peace their only goal  
But once the fight for power starts  
They'll eat each other whole_

"No! Damn it!" Kris cursed, running towards the building before Qrow came flying through a hole in the wall. He tossed his sword as he bounced along the ground, using his weapon as a brake, bringing him to a stop. Ruby stood to her left as Kris adjusted her course.

 _Their iron gloves point fingers  
They'll wage a war of blame  
And mankind will wilt in pain_

Tyrian came out of the wall, only to be deflected away by Kris. Ruby jumped in and delivered a quick slash, which Tyrian dodged with little effort. He laughed like a maniac. Kris growled at Ruby's boldness.

"Do you _wish_ to be taken?!" He asked.

"No!" She replied hotly. Kris smiled slighty. "But I won't watch someone else get hurt!"

 _There'll be no rest, There'll be no love  
There'll be no hero in the end  
Who will rise above, And when it ends  
The good will crawl_

Ruby rushed Tyrian, Kris and Qrow not far behind. The three of them attacked, all parried - a task Tyrian had a bit of trouble with. He threw Kris and Qrow's blades up, smacking Kris across the face with one of his blades, and kicking Qrow away. Kris stumbled, her hand fixing her mask to ensure it stayed on. Reveal time would be later.

Tyrian continued to attack Ruby, with slashes and gunfire, which Ruby had a bit of difficulty parrying. Tyrian swung his tail back around, intercepted by Qrow's on blade.

"Ruby! What did I say? Get back!" Qrow all but yelled at the girl.

"This is my fight too!" Ruby ran around Qrow.

"No, it's not that! It's -" Qrow was interrupted as Tyrian moved, meeting Ruby's charge.

 _The shining light will sink in darkness  
Victory for hate incarnate  
Misery and pain for all_

He parried her slash, before drop kicking her in the face. Ruby stopped, coming to a standstill below a teetering beam. Both Kris and Qrow caught it, moving in sync. Kris tackled the smaller girl out of the way as Qrow sliced the beam perfectly in two. Kris stood over top of Ruby, her sword at the ready as Tyrian moved.

 _When it falls_

A gasp sounded from Qrow, his shirt ripped, Tyrian stinger across his midsection. Kris snapped from her shock, her semblance merging with what maiden powers she possessed. She grabbed Tyrian, throwing him back with nothing but pure strength. Her sword slipped from her grasp and hit the ground in a storm of clatters as she let Milo slide out of her sleeve, into her waiting hand. She ignored the gasps that accompanied the reveal of the weapon, and the way the flames lit the emblem embedded in the fabric on her back.

Kris walked towards the scorpion, her coat swishing in the wind, Milo in a reverse grip in her hand. Tyrian laughed maniacally, throwing his stinger forwards as quick as he could. Not fast enough.

With her semblance, along with her augmentations and new powers, the stinger moved, as if in slow motion, towards Kris. She pivoted, catching it at the joint of the stinger in an iron grip, yanking Tyrian closer. Her back facing him, she brought a flaming Milo up through the scorpion's tail with a roar of defiance and vengeance. Tyrian screeched in pain, springing backwards, his hair being clipped by the downwards follow through from the enraged Maiden.

"You bitch!" Tyrian screamed, at the raging inferno that Kris had become from her unchecked rage. She took a step forward, a low growl ripping itself from her throat, more than half of Tyrian's tail dropping from her grasp. Her teammates joined her side with Mercury, blocking any view Tyrian had of Ruby and Qrow.

"She'll forgive you.." Tyrian muttered. Kris growled, springing into the air, intent on slashing the man in half. Tyrian scurried away as Kris came down in an explosive landing, Milo impaled in the dirt. Behind them, Qrow gasped as his weapon clattered to the ground, clutching his side. Kris roared in anger as the flames retreated.

Kris was at his side in an instant, Milo back in her sleeve. "Cmon, old man." Kris urged quietly.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Ruby asked quickly.

"I'll be… fine." Qrow panted. "He just grazed me."

"A graze from a scorpion is all it takes sometimes, Qrow." Kris placed her hand over the wound, looking to Qrow for a yes. He nodded and grit his teeth as Kris temporarily sealed the wound with flames. He gasped once she finished, he hand back over his side.

"Who was that guy?!" Nora nearly shouted.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked, followed by Jaune,

"Why are people after Ruby?!"

"Uncle Qrow… what's going on?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Well…" Kris trailed off, her train of thought lost. Qrow smiled slightly, despite the pain his wound caused him.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"


	16. Myths and Legends

_**Chapter 15**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The group of seven left the town, Qrow supported by Mercury. They soon found a small clearing. After a few minutes, they had four logs arranged in a square, a fire pit in the middle. Kris poked at the fire pit every couple minutes, her mask still obscuring her identity. She knew they were watching her though. While she showed nothing, inside she was unsettled. Ren and Nora sat opposite her, Ruby to her right, Jaune her left. Mercury sat on the log behind her.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow prompted.

"Of course we have questions." Jaune snapped back. "This is just… a lot to take in."

"Sure. Of course." Qrow understood, leaning on his knees. Kris sighed quietly, barely audible, poking at the fire again.

"So these… maidens… they're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic."

"Yeah." Qrow affirmed.

"And their are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Always." Qrow replied.

"There's technically five now." Kris said softly.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone - a female - that they care about?" Ren asked.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. It's why there's five maidens currently." Qrow clarified. "Best option, it's someone we can trust." He gave a quick tip of his head to Kris, who sat on the ground. "Regardless, their souls become, combined, in a way."

"And that's what you were trying to do to Kris." Jaune guessed. "The night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them."

Kris took a noticeable pause, as Qrow leaned on his knees once more. "The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know as Cinder, somehow managed to steal part of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid, that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"So you forced it on Kris and Pyrrha. Without giving them a choice." Jaune nearly growled.

"We didn't force anything. We explained the situation and gave her a choice, and she chose. Kris already made hers the second we asked." Qrow explained. "You were there, you heard Ozpin."

Jaune stood up, and walked towards the trees. Kris went to get up and go talk to him, but Qrow stopped her with a shake of his head.

"That guy. Tyrian. Why was he after me?" Ruby asked, still not understanding her gift. Qrow sighed.

"Well… you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes was a rare trait."

"And adding to the fact that you were able to use them…" Kris put in, speaking, the others able to hear her for the first time.

"- upset very powerful people." Qrow finished. "Not many people know about the silver eyes."

"Those that do, however, aren't very happy one has made itself known." Kris said softly.

"That's why I've been keeping an eye on you - these two as well." Qrow pointed to the two next to him. "In order to make sure you, and they, were safe."

"All of us." Kris added, glancing at Jaune from the corner of her eye.

"Well, then… why not just travel with us?" Ruby asked. "It seems like that would have been way easier."

"He was using you as bait." Jaune bit out.

"Look; I wouldn't put it like that. It's… complicated."

"What is all of these? And who are these two that-that… show up in the middle of the fight?" Jaune questioned. Kris bit her lip, lowering her head. "Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what? What is the point of all of this? Will you just tell us what's going on?!" Jaune exploded.

"Enough." Kris stood, staring Jaune in the eye. Qrow sighed, pulling Kris back down.

"Not now, and would you," Qrow gestured to Jaune, "just sit down? Your both stressing me out." Jaune obliged, sitting down with his arms crossed like a child put on timeout.

"Not many people are super religious these days." Qrow paused, placing his flask next to him. "This world's been around a long time. Long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin-"

"-two of them are actually real." Kris finished. Qrow nodded.

"The were brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine… they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. At night, his brother would wake and see all the things the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something. Something that shared his desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of Grimm." Ruby guessed.

"You guessed it. The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together. Something they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece."

"The younger brother agreed. This last, great creation would be given the power to both create, and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself, and the world around it. But most important of all: it would be given the power… to choose. To have free will. To take everything it had learned, and decide for itself which path to follow-" Kris put in.

"-The path of light, or the path of darkness. And that, is how humanity came to be." Qrow finished momentarily.

"But… what does that have to do with us?" Ren inquired.

"Well… that's the kicker." Qrow started again. "See, the four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction and choice, aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods after they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four… they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The huntsman academies were created to train generations of humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose: guarding the relics."

"It's why Beacon is as full with Grimm as it is. They're searching for the relic that the academy protects." Kris interjected, poking the fire a couple times, before tossing the stick in.

"Exactly. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would it be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors."

"A great idea - in theory. And it worked for a while. Until recently…" Kris leaned against the log behind her. Qrow nodded again.

"The hope was that hiding the relics would keep mankind from using them against itself. And, of course, keeping them out of _her_ reach. So yeah… there's that." Qrow concluded.

"Her. You mean Salem." Ruby asked.

"Yes, Salem." Kris affirmed.

"Not much is known about her, and that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them… it's not going to end well."

"Alright.." Jaune spoke, "Let's say we believe all this. There really is this… crazy evil being behind these attacks - not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them, or Mistral?"

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven?" Nora exclaimed. "Shouldn't we be getting them a message? The could be next!"

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb, he'll be on his guard."

"But massing forces of that size takes weeks, months, maybe even years." Kris announced, glancing around the group.

"Do you think they planned that attack on Beacon overnight? And to answer your question…" Qrow gestured to Kris to continue.

"It's the same reason the maidens are kept secret, and were allowed to fade into myth and legend. The world wouldn't have to worry about Bandits or raiders. Or even groups like the White Fang. Those issues would almost cease to exist because of the panic, and confusion and chaos it would cause. It would be the Great War. Repeated. And we'd _all_ have to fight." Kris explained, looking at Jaune, who glanced away.

"Look. I had the same questions to. But… ol' Ozpin always put his foot down." Qrow drawled, rolling his head. " 'We can't cause a panic'. Heh, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that. Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it's time to place the blame, we can only point at each other." Qrow took a drink from his flask, looking to the night sky. "She's trying to divide us - humanity. And so far… she's done a pretty damn good job."

"Alright." Ruby accepted after a moment. "So, what should we do?"

Qrow chuckled quietly. "I don't really know." He shrugged. The others shared glances. Kris and Mercury did the same.

"What should we do?" Kris echoed Ruby's question, "We keep going to Mistral. To Haven."

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said… the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack. And Vacuo is… well… Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, and add in the fact that Cinder and her crew - bar one - claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely to be the next target. So… we're on our way to the headmaster." Qrow agreed with the maiden. "Haven't heard from him in a while. Even before the attack. I'm hoping… he has the answers."

Qrow stood, as his wound protested it. His hand covered the bandaged wound. "Alright, I think it's time for you kids to get some sleep. Before you do though…" He motioned to the two next to him. Both stood up, fully illuminated by the fire. Mercury pulled down the mask from his face, earning some shocked looks. Kris slowly raised her hands to her face, cupping her mask before pulling it off. Everyone present gasped. She smiled slightly.

"Hey guys. Been a long time." She greeted.

"Kris!" Ruby jumped onto the taller girl, giving her a hug. Jaune sat, his mouth opened wide as Nora joined in, along with Ren.

"You were here, the entire time?" Jaune finally asked. Kris nodded.

"We both were. Mercury and I stayed in Shion. Despite my request - Qrow still came after us. He told us when you arrived in a letter a day before Shion was destroyed." Kris explained evenly. She broke from the hug, moving to sit beside Jaune. "It hurt to leave the way I did. But I, too, have a target on my back. I needed to gain better understanding of my powers." She paused, bowing her head.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She let out, her red hair framing her face.

"It's okay. I… forgive you." Jaune whispered, giving her a hug. A ghost smile flickered across the spartan's lips.

"But why didn't Uncle Qrow travel with you or us?" Ruby asked.

"Did you know Crows are a sign of bad luck?" Qrow asked quietly. "Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity, or burst into rose petals, and some people are just born unlucky." He poked at the fire.

"My semblance… isn't like most. It's not exactly something I...do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune." Qrow chuckled a bit, smiling sadly. "I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends… and family." He looked at Ruby.

"Well… you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune asked. Kris smacked him lightly, shaking her head in disapproval.

Qrow looked down. "Yeah…" The veteran huntsman walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"Taking a walk." Was the reply.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby inquired. Qrow looked up at a tree as Raven landed on a branch. "Not tonight." Qrow denied.

Kris watched the man go sadly. "I feel bad for Qrow. That semblance of his… it prevents him from having a family, or being around the family he has. I'd gladly swap mine with his."

"Why?" Ren asked. Kris sighed heavily.

"Us spartans - more specifically, the third generation - were meant to be expendable. We costed less to train, and in greater numbers than the originals. I was part of the second company. Beta. The first, Alpha was destroyed during Operation: Prometheus." Kris studied her mask, a dark look on her face. "Beta was built upon the experiences from Alpha company. Beta was destroyed during Operation: Torpedo. I should have been in it, but my skills caught the attention of my superiors. I was removed from Beta immediately after training. Both missions each company were set on were suicidal. But we didn't care."

"What happened after training?" Mercury asked, having not heard the story.

"I spent 15 years in _hell._ " Kris growled. "I was sent on assassination missions, a couple infiltrations. Most occurred within hours of each other, with no real chance of rest or a meal. And then came reassignment. The man I served under was vile, and power hungry, as was the man he answered to. Prior to reassignment to my final unit, I…" Kris took a deep breath.

"You killed him." Mercury realized.

"Yea. Slowly." Kris nodded. "I made him suffer for all the innocent people I was forced to kill." Kris pulled her knees to her chest. "It's why I choose to be so happy, so… carefree, here. It's my attempt of washing that part of my life away. It doesn't seem to be working yet." Kris concluded, dipping her head down, hair framing her face. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we make for Mistral again."

Everyone nodded, before taking their respective sleeping bags and sliding in for the night. Everyone but Kris. Her mind swirled in the past as she gazed into nothingness.

* * *

The night passed quickly, before the morning brought its troubles back to them. The 'graze' that Qrow received the previous day was worse, if his coughing was any indication. Kris was by his side in a few seconds, started from her trance. The huntsman had his hand to his face as he coughed. Kris gently pulled it away, gasping in shock. His hand was coated in purple, as was his wrist.

"Qrow. You need to rest." Kris urged gently. The huntsman coughed again before he could respond. Ruby gasped as well as he pulled his hand back again.

"Well…" Qrow sighed softly, "Thanks unfortunate."

"Rest, Qrow. We'll get to Mistral." Kristia promised.

Within a few minutes, they had a stretcher rigged together, and had packed their belongings. They walked for hours, taking turns in pairs to carry Qrow. The landscape around them turned desolate, and barren.

"Just… hold on, Uncle Qrow." Ruby's voice cracked. Qrow groaned.

"Tai… She's not...coming...Tai." Qrow coughed between words, each becoming more difficult to speak than the last.

"He's getting worse." Jaune pointed out.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"We've got to be close." Nora didn't sound certain.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing." Ren reminded.

"Crossroads." Kris pointed to the sign ahead. Ren collapsed StormFlower, placing the weapons on his thighs, sprinting to the sign. Kris followed after him. Several signs lay attached to the pole. Higanbana - pointing behind them. Kuchinashi and Mistral to their right, through the mountains. And the final one, Kuroyuri to their left, although this one was crossed out.

"Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path." Nora exclaimed. "Oh…"

"Does it say how close?" Ruby asked from behind them. Merc walked up to Kris' side.

"No." Ren and Mercury replied in tandem.

"The path's up through the mountains. It's not fast enough." Mercury told them.

"Guys… I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune remarked quietly.

"Okay. Well.. what about this place?" Ruby asked hurriedly. "Kuro… Kuroyuri. Can we get help there?" Ren clenched his fists as he replied.

"That village was destroyed years ago."

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." Jaune reasoned.

"It will take to long." Ren's anger was growing.

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Or maybe we could scrounge for medicine!" Ruby was getting more and more anxious.

"Right!" Jaune agreed.

"We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" Ren snarled.

"Ren, her uncle is in danger of dying." Mercury pointed out, his patience wavering. "If we can't take the mountains because not all of us can make the climb, then we _have_ to go through that town, destroyed or not!"

"Ren why are yo-" Nora interrupted the knight.

"We can split up." came her suggestion.

"Huh?" Ruby asked quietly. Mercury's statement made her fear worse.

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Ruby take Qrow through the village. Kris and Mercury can go with you." Nora suggested.

"Right. Merc and I can go ahead and start searching while you two make your way to the village." Kris put in.

"No. We're supposed to stick together. We keep each other safe!" Jaune argued.

"We don't have time for safe." Nora shook her head sadly.

"Jaune. If Qrow wasn't injured, we _would_ stick together. Now… we can't. Safety has to become second to trying to get to Mistral." Mercury rested a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help." Nora promised. "If we don't we'll at least have a better view of the land. Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!" Nora interjected. Qrow coughed, drawing their attention.

"Okay." Jaune nodded. He took a few steps forward, giving Ren a friendly hug. "Just take care of each other."

Nora stepped forward, smiling at Ren. "We always have."

"Merc and I will see you there. Follow the tire tracks." Kris told him. He nodded.

The maiden pulled her bike out, and the two hopped on before taking off down the left path, winding their way through to Kuroyuri.

"Kris, did you see that? Back there?" Merc asked through the wind.

"What? The giant fucking hoof print?!" She yelled back.

"Yes!" Mercury answered. Kris weaved around a stone in the middle of the path. She coasted the motorcycle to a stop, grabbing a bearing on her surroundings. The two glanced around. Merc tapped her shoulder, pointing to the right.

"There's the town… but the path leads left?" he asked confused.

"It's weird. Guess we got no choice but to follow it." the Fall maiden shrugged.

She revved the engine, rocketing down the pathway. The sounds of hooves thundered over the sound of the two-wheeled hog's fusion engine. And it wasn't quiet. This thing behind them at a sprint was like a bomb going off a hundred yards away. Mercury glanced behind them.

"Go faster! We've got a Grimm horse-thing following us! And catching up!" Mercury screamed.

"For real? I'm going fucking 90 right now!" The spartan groaned, shifting into a higher gear, tearing away from it. A whistle sounded through the air, before the Grimm's arm flew just above Mercury - who had ducked at the last possible moment.

"Fantastic! It's elastic as well!" He growled. Kris risked a glance behind her, tossing the middle finger as she went around the corner, side on to the beast.

"Fuck you, horse bitch!" She roared, disappearing down a hill. The sound of the bike's engine started echoing off the nearby mountain range as they rode closer. Less than four minutes since the brief confrontation with the odd Grimm, did they arrive at Kuroyuri. A trail of mud followed their path briefly on the stone road as they approached the entrance. She parked the bike, leaning it against a tree in the village's center. Mercury slipped off the bike, Kris following suit, locking it down out of habit.

"Okay…" Mercury panted, resting his hands on his knees, hunched over. "What the fuck?"

"I dunno Merc, I dunno. I don't want to see it again." Kristia agreed.

"Oh, we'll be fucking seeing it again, don't worry." Mercury denied.

"Forget that thing for now - we need to find something, _anything_ that can help Qrow. I'll check over there, you try over there." Kris directed.

"Yea. Hope we do find something. This place looks picked clean." Mercury grunted.

They searched through rubble, buildings - anything that could hide medical supplies. The two stumbled upon some vaults, nothing but outdated Lien inside them. Kris uncovered a curved knife in the rubble of one house and a broken picture frame. The occupants looked like a younger version of Ren, and what must have been his parents. She searched through it a bit more, finding a second picture, and an intricate arrow head. Sighing in defeat, she placed the items carefully in a pocket, before hurrying back to the tree.

"Find anything?" She asked. Mercury shook his head no.

"You?"

"Yes… but nothing that would help Qrow." Kris sat down, leaning her back against the frame of the bike, Mercury sitting on the seat. "Do you know why Ren was so… angered, when Ruby mentioned this town?"

"I have an idea…" Mercury trailed off.

"He lived here. At some point." Kris commented, watching the entrance.

"Huh…" Mercury nodded in understanding.

The two waited for a few more hours in silence before Jaune and Ruby entered the ruined village. Kris shook her head sadly at Ruby's hopeful face as they trekked to the center of the village. They set Qrow down next to the motorcycle, before carefully leaning him against the tree.

"Sorry, little red. No luck." Kris said, using Ruby's nickname for the first time in months. Ruby and Jaune did their own quick search through the city. They returned to the center, Mercury and Kris keeping an eye on the injured huntsman.

"He'll be fine, far as I can tell." Mercury told them.

"It's his aura. That's what's keeping him alive right now." Kris reminded. "And I won't risk using heat again, lest it makes it worse."

"Understandable." Mercury agreed. A distant roar snapped all four on guard. Jaune whirled around, hand on his shield and sword, Kris with her own hands on sheath and sword. Mercury snapped to a boxing stance, while Ruby kept kneeling.

"It's far off." Ruby dismissed, doing nothing to ease the three.

"I know. But Ren and Nora are still out there." Jaune replied.

"That roar… It's the same beast we encountered on the way here…" Mercury realized.

"Yea… it fucking is." Kris narrowed her eyes in the direction it came. "It's coming this way."

"You're sure?" Jaune asked. Kris nodded.

"Faunus spartan, remember? I'm supposed to be able to figure these things out. That, and my instincts say it's coming this way."

The three relaxed, if only slightly. "Y'know what gets me confused and riled up?" Kris asked. She continued before they could respond. "The fact that… whatever that thing is… could keep up with this-" she pointed to her bike "-going 90."

"Is that fast?" Ruby asked.

"For that thing out there? Yes. For my motorcycle? Hell no. That thing - if I'm interfacing it with my armor - can do nearly 300. 235 without my armor." Kris waved her hand. Mercury whistled in appreciation at the numbers. A momentary silence shrouded over the group.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said quietly.

"Huh?" Jaune inquired, the others facing the young girl.

"This is all my fault. I never should have dragged you guys into this." Ruby's voice started cracking.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Jaune denied her statement.

"But you didn't know about Tyrian, about-"

"Ruby." Jaune interrupted. "We lost… we lost Pyrrha. You lost her, too. And Penny, and your team, and in a way… your sister."

"Despite all of that, Ruby." Kris knelt in front of the girl, tears slipping down her cheeks as she removed her mask, painful memories resurfacing. "You're still here. Out of your own choosing, of everything you still stand to lose, you came out here."

"Because you felt like you could make a difference." Jaune added. "You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby. We're a family now. Through our adventures, our losses and hardships. Our happiest moments and our darkest. All of us. RWBY, JNPRR, Qrow, even Mercury now." Kris explained. She pulled Ruby into a hug. "And no one can take that away from us. No matter how hard they try."

"Thanks, Kris." Ruby muttered, returning the hug.

"Anytime, kiddo." Kris smiled. Another roar interrupted the moment.

"Oh god damn it. This one is leagues closer than the last." Mercury groaned.

"Agreed." Kris pulled out the spartan laser. The weapon had a single shot left before it needed a recharge. "I've got one shot, and one shot only."

"Make it count then." Mercury stated. Kris gave him a 'no duh' look.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked. Kris, Jaune and Mercury all turned to Nora and Ren.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune asked

Ren's face took on a fearful look, before he collapsed to his knees. "No…"

"Ren…?" Mercury inquired, worried.

"Ren? What is it?!" Ruby followed up.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Jaune asked. Clopping echoed behind them.

"Yea, it's fucking hooves!" Mercury growled, turning back around.

"It's the same fucking thing that tried to knock us off, Merc." Kris bit back.

"No…" Ren muttered again, bowing his head.

"Ren?" Nora asked, her voice uncharacteristically small.

Kris whirled back around, coming face to face with the man-horse from hours earlier. The horse had a pure white, bone face with black muscle/skin surrounding its two beady red eyes. The horse also had two clawed hands instead of four hoofed feet like a typical horse. It's rear legs had massive hooves, bigger than the spartan laser Kris sported. The male half had a bone white chest plate with red markings - similar to a ribcage in placement.

It's face - like all Grimm - was a bony white, red markings. Black muscles / skin showed through, surrounding another set of beady red eyes. Two horns, like a boarbatusk came from the the top of its face. Bone like spikes protruded from it's back, barely identifiable from the front. It's lengthy arms dragged along the ground. Long, bone-like nails stretched from two claws. Both the man and the horse's mouths seems to be a pit of fire.

Ren looked back up as the beast sat straight, staring at the group funny, before it roared.

"A Nuckelavee." Kris snarled. "Talk about a family reject."

The Grimm roared again, before sending the six of them flying back. Jaune and Ruby skid along the ground on their backs, Nora on her stomach. Kris somersaulted through the air, landing behind Ren, who also landed on his feet. Mercury, somehow, managed to get into the tree above Qrow. The beast approached through the smoke, its horse half seeming to have flames coming from it's eyes.

Ren's form tensed, grabbing Kris' attention. "Ren. Keep calm. I don't know what this beast did to you, and I don't care. Don't let it cost you your life." the maiden warned. Ren nodded once, stiffly.

The Nuckelavee trotted slowly to a stop in front of the group - tens of feet away, halfway across the square. The talons of it twitched before the beast shot up in another roar, the shockwaves it released deafening to their ears. Kris hunched over in pain, clutching her head.

"Make the ringing stop…" She mumbled quietly, her face twisted in pain. She shook her head and looked up as the Grimm turned its attention to Qrow, its roar stopping. Jaune bolted towards the injured huntsman, dodging an arm on the way. She grabbed her laser, sprinting to the right as the Grimm charged towards Jaune and Qrow.

Suddenly, the Grimm stopped it's charge - not sensing Qrow and Jaune any longer as Ren activated his semblance.

"Just get him to safety!" Ren ordered, his voice straining.

Kris charged her laser, the red lance missing the beast by a matter of millimeters, leaving a scorch mark on its chestplate. It roared, throwing an elastic arm at the maiden. She dodged the first, but forgot the second as it's talon pierced through her aura and into her left shoulder, the first barely missing her head. The tip of the Nuckelavee's talon broke as it collided with her collar bone. She cried out in pain at the intrusion to her shoulder, before the Grimm flung it's arm over itself, throwing the spartan against a destroyed building.


	17. The Next Step

_**Chapter 16**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

The Grimm roared, returning its attention to the others. Jaune looked back, the forms of his friends fighting without him. A weak grasp on his hand brought his attention to a struggling Qrow. A silent message passed between them, before he looked away, exhausted. Jaune blinked, determination settling on his face. The fighting in the center of the city was not going well. Ruby and Nora were crawling to their feet to Jaune's left, Kris lay unmoving only a few feet away. Ren was in a tug of war with the Grimm over his machine pistols, while Mercury was struggling to hold off a front leg.

"Guys! Keep moving, go in a circle!" Jaune cried, sprinting off to his left, past Kris who stirred vaguely. Two pink grenades from Nora forced the Nuckelavee off Mercury and released Ren as it drew its arm back. The two joined in the circle attacking it from all viable angles. The horseman recoiled and jumped away, a challenging glare from Jaune answering the culprit of the attack. Pulling its arms up, the Nuckelavee started spinning, faster and faster. One by one, the five huntsmen and huntresses were flung away with force that would have killed them if not for their aura. Ruby sprawled in front of where Kris was, the talons of the Nuckelavee descending upon her. Crescent Rose was too far away, and her body protested against movement.

The sound of bone and metal colliding echoed off the nearby mountains, ricocheting back twice the volume of the original collision and then through a megaphone. A black gauntlet had grabbed the offending appendage in a vice grip. Murderous teal eyes disappeared behind a brilliant white visor, a golden hue floating just off the armor.

Kris' other hand snapped out, grabbing the second flailing arm of the Grimm. As if wielding a whip, Kris violently snapped her arms like a snake, pulling the Grimm closer as it tried to escape. Rather than try to escape, the Grimm charged the spartan. Relaxing her grip, the elastic arms retreated to the approaching Grimm as Kris pulled a now visible hammer from her back. Stepping past Ruby, she swung, the hammer making contact with the jaw of the horse, cracks webbing the lower jaw, bits of bone flying off. The Grimm soared into the air, impacting into a ruined building.

"I love sneak attacks, but the one thing I hate about them is when they happen to me." Kris growled. The Nuckelavee swayed to its feet, the horse's head sporting a visible tilt to the right, cracks spreading along the lower jaw.

Unappreciative of the hit it received, the spines on its back doubled in size, the small, elastics of flesh around its mouth snapped. It's screech was like a jet flying overhead, subsonic, at standstill. Kris narrowed her eyes, her friends hunching over from the noise of the Grimm. Hammer poised for a second strike, Kris coiled her body like a spring as Ruby joined her side, Crescent rose in hand once again. The Grimm stared at the reassembled group of hunters in disdain.

"We need to pin it's arms." Kris bowed her head slightly, glaring at the creature below the tip of her visor. "Without them, it can't move effectively."

"Right. Chop them off?" Ruby asked. The Spartan shook her head.

"No. Impale them to the ground. Then we neutralise the horse." Kris took a breath, her shoulder but a minor annoyance to her at the moment.

"Go."

On that word, the group split in three. Kris and Jaune went left, While Nora and Ren went right at it, Mercury and Ruby shifted right. Kris and Jaune nodded, converging on the Grimm's hind legs, their blades poised to strike. Before they could get within proper distance, the Nuckelavee swept and arm beneath the two, pulling their feet out from beneath them. In desperation, Jaune threw his sword like a spear and was awarded with a screech of pain from the Nuckelavee, the weapon buried to the cross guard in its rear leg. The arm continued its path towards Ren and Nora, only for a blade to fly through it, leaving a deep gash, nearly slicing the arm off, turning the deadly appendage into a flimsy object, held together by less than an inch of the Grimm's flesh. During this, Mercury had drop kicked the other arm, allowing Ruby to pin it to the stone road.

"Down!"

The crack of a rifle followed not a second later, as a bullet pierced the air and separated the loosely attached arm of the Nuckelavee, already smoking as it hit the ground. A soft clatter of a casing, followed by a screech. Nora cackled in glee the lept into the air, bringing Magnild down onto the horse's head, effectively neutralizing the monster. Ren strolled forward at a slower pace, slicing the remaining arm off with a knife that he seemingly pulled from thin air.

"For Myself," Ren muttered, slicing the knife through the Nuckelavee's neck, the head nothing but smoke in seconds, the rest of the Grimm following quickly. Metal clattered to the ground, followed by Nora bowling Ren over in a hug, while Ruby rushed to where Jaune had left Qrow earlier. A siren gradually grew louder, as well as the buffering of wind.

"Guys, I think I hear something!" Jaune turned his attention to the sky as it grew louder, eventually accompanied by propeller blades.

Two Mistral airships descended into the ruined village. They looked like flying boats, with half a submarine attached to the bottom, a pair of massive sails on top, and bird-like wings. Propellers sat at either end of the airship as a couple men offloaded and took Qrow from Ruby, laying him on a stretcher. Curious looks were thrown the spartans way, but she paid them no mind, standing beside Jaune on the airship. Setting herself on the bench, Kris hung her head, deep in thought.

"Hey." A nudge on her shoulder drew her attention to Jaune, stand just to her side.

"Hey yourself," She retorted playfully. Ruby knelt next to Qrow as they continued to Mistral. "I'm proud of ya, Jaune." Kris finally spoke. "You aren't the same kid you were when we started."

"After what's happened… who would be?"

"Touché." Kris admitted with a sad sigh.

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asked the pilot.

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke, thought something might be wrong. No one's been out here for years." The Pilot replied, his attention still glued to the horizon.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Ruby questioned, staring at Qrow's pale face.

"Ruby. Look." Jaune ordered softly as Mistral came into view. The spartan tugged her helmet off, a smile gracing her lips.

"We made it." She muttered, laying a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Built on a mountain, the stone and wooden structures stuck out against the vastness of green that surrounded the kingdom. A giant divide spread the kingdom in two, at least one massive bridge spanning the gap between the mountains. The outline of houses was barely visible in the scarce sunlight, the thick cloud cover eliminating most of the sunlight cast across Anima.

"Yea." Jaune nodded. "We did. Sure as hell wasn't easy… but yea. We did." He repeated, his eyes tracing every detail possible from the rapidly growing city. A few moments of silence ensued as the airships descended into the city, and healers whisked Qrow away to a nearby hospital, with Ruby hot on their heels. JNPR watched them go, a silent agreement echoing through eye contact. A 'tch' escaped Kris' lips, her head turned away from her team, pointed towards the ground, fists clenched in restrained anger.

"Kris," Mercury grabbed the spartan's attention, "You never did tell me."

All attention was on the spartan now. "Not here." Kris sighed. Mercury nodded in understanding. The group walked, escorted to a temporary residence until Qrow was discharged from the hospital. The door to their room closed and locked, they all sat on the beds or chairs. Kris took a deep breath before starting her explanation.

"What I'm about to tell you, you utter to _no one else_." Kris warned, her eyes narrowed slightly, teal burrowing into the other pairs of eyes. "You already know part of my story. But not all of it. I shouldn't even be uttering a word of this, simply because of how sensitive this information is."

Another round of nods.

"I was born in 2531, on a planet called New Harmony. My childhood… of what I can remember of it… was simple. I had a few friends, an alright parental relationship. That all changed in 2537 when our enemy, an alien coalition known only as the Covenant attacked the planet. They tried an orbital bombardment, turning half a continent and 12 million people to ash."

"Twelve… million?" Jaune asked quietly, his eyes wide in shock. The Fall Maiden nodded her head silently.

"I barely survived myself. The military, UNSC, evacuated the planet. I spent a month and a half in intensive care, and another two weeks in rehabilitation. Being only six, the only that filled my mind was revenge. Anger. Hate. I was approached by a man who offered me a choice. Not what it was or how long until I'd face the aliens. Yet I didn't give a damn. It wasn't until 2545 when Beta company was sent out for _Torpedo_ did I realise how much of my own humanity I cost myself. I spent seven years killing. Infiltrating. Befriending and betraying people. Just to fill my boss' sadistic agenda."

"Wait. So you killed? _Willingly?_ " Ren asked, unbelieving his own ears, the others in a similar state. The normally civil spartan wouldn't do such a thing.

Would she?

Kris let her head fall forward into her hands.

"At first." the struggling spartan admitted quietly, taking a ragged breath. "After about a year… I started questioning things about my deployments. Always out of range of my boss."

"What did you do?" The ninja asked again.

"I started digging. Half the people I removed for 'crimes'... they were innocent." Kris gripped her hair, threatening to pull her scalp right from her head. Jaune rested an armored gauntlet on the spartan's shoulder.

"So… I closed myself off, while gathering whatever evidence I could on my boss. I spent the next five and a half years, only killing when the people were deemed guilty enough to be removed from society, while also planning to eliminate the man I unwillingly obeyed."

"So, when you got reassigned, you killed him." Mercury guessed, a timid nod answering him.

"Yea. It was 2552, the 10th of May, when I was put on my final operation for a few months. It was a counter insurgency operation on Mamore. The insurrectionists - I'd compare them to Grimm in human skin - were selling people, kidnapping them, assassinating people at random… and torturing them. I spent nearly the better part of two weeks gathering information, and disrupting their operations."

"Did you break their legs?!" Nora asked excitedly. Kris smiled slightly at the memory.

"Nora." Ren scolded, but was smiling nonetheless.

"A few, I'm sure." Kris sat up a bit. "It took me only a few days to dissolve the rest of the insurrection on the planet, most retreating to civilian life."

"That's not it, is it?" Mercury questioned. "And you mentioned something a while back. I think it was…"

"MIA." Kris filled in. "It stands for 'Missing in Action'. It's counterpart is 'Killed in Action.' MiA was always used to describe Spartans. Because, to the general public Spartans were considered heroes, despite the racial comments we endured. Not unlike Faunus here on Remnant."

"It's why you went batshit on Cardin, isn't it?" Jaune asked. Kris nodded in affirmation, picking her head up.

"Anyway, before I deployed to Reach near the end of July, I uploaded all my information on my employer to public servers across the UNSC, half of which was classified Tier 1 information. With the amount I uploaded, I could have been court martialed and executed for that."

"Classified Tier 1? I assume that's the highest classification you can get for things?" Ren asked, leaning on an elbow. The spartan shook her head.

"No. There was a Tier EX. Usually revolving around assassination missions, political moves and Spartan deployment details. We had six levels of Classification. 5-EX."

"So 5 is available to anyone?" Merc guessed.

"No. Not everyone. ONI personnel only. EX was restricted to the head of ONI."

"So, your next mission is what sent you here? To Remnant?" All attention flickered from Jaune, back to Kris in the fraction of his statement being completed.

"Yea. We lost the planet… and I survived off sheer luck. If I had to redo anything up to this point… any _one_ thing… is getting here sooner. This place lets me be who I could have been."

The room fell silent, processing the abundance of information that was just dumped onto them. And they had to keep it secret from anyone else's ears. Another hour and they were moved to a more permanent residence where Qrow was already resting in a room, accompanied by Ruby. Kris grabbed Ozpin's cane, and proceeded into the room with a single occupant, Jaune. Mercury gave them a nod and left the doorway. Kris flicked the cane to full extension, setting it against the door framing, Milo resting against the right side of Jaune's shield as it resting against, while Noble team's dog tags were laid out below the shield. Kris sat on the floor of the bed, joined by Nora and Ren a few moments later, Ren resting his father's knife below Milo. Nora's head thumped against Kris' shoulder, as the group sat, silently mourning their losses. Jaune rested his own hand on Kris' other shoulder, as Ren copied his action with Nora.

A soft hum escaped the spartan's lips, turning into a barely audible tune, growing softer as she continued on, falling silent a moment later as Kris was consumed by sleep.

"Tribute for the dead." Jaune spoke quietly, grabbing the other's attention. "She sang it once. After we finished training one night." The knight smiled grimly. "It… fits."

* * *

The following couple days passed by like a slow, all consuming forest fire. Kris took to monitoring communications around Anima. Her answer to why was 'Because super alien technology.' and that she was bored. The others read whatever they could find, or worked on their weapons, much like Ruby had taken to doing. Qrow had fully recovered after a day and a half's rest, returning to his snarky, and mildly disinterested self. As they prepared to leave, Kris felt unease settle within her at the coming meeting.

"Qrow." The spartan called, garnering the huntsman's attention.

"What?" Came the low, and slightly drunk response as the man sat beside her.

"Do you feel it? The unease, the worry?"

"Of course. But I know Leonardo. Hopefully he can help." Qrow sighed, taking a swig from his flask.

"Aye. But don't mention about me. Something about this doesn't feel right." Kris tossed her large handgun between her hands effortlessly, the empty weapon providing little distraction.

"What doesn't feel right?"

"Everything about this. Just…" the spartan sighed, " don't mention my powers. My gut says something isn't right."

"So it's your gut?" Qrow asked, taking a swig from his flask.

"I haven't a reason to _not_ trust it yet." Kris nodded. With a hefty sigh, Qrow stood.

"Alright kids. Let's go see the headmaster."

"Yay!" Nora squealed. "I'm _BORED_."

"We know, Nora!" Jaune facepalmed, "You've said so half a dozen times in the past five minutes."

"I'd rather not have to worry about it any longer." Kris scowled, grabbing her sword and mask. Ren hummed in response, sheathing his machine pistols to his thighs.

"I'm happy to do something besides sitting around." Ruby whined.

"Did you clean Crescent Rose?" Qrow questioned, shooting the girl a raised eyebrow.

"I've done that three times in two days!" Ruby stuck her tongue out at her uncle.

"Can we _go_?!" Kris asked impatiently, disrupting the lighthearted mood. "The sooner this is over, the better. For all of us."

Qrow sobered up after a moment, leading RNJRR through the alien streets of Mistral towards Haven Academy. The general populace ignored them, save for the few kids who pointed in awe, eagerly pointing them out to their parents, who quickly ushered them away with scalding glares at the group of six. With a growling sigh, Qrow lead them through an alley and up an elevator, and through a dark tunnel before someone broke the silence.

"So, how much farther to Haven Academy?" Jaune asked.

"Almost there. Figured I'd take you on the scenic route." Qrow answered back.

"Scenic route? We've seen half the city." Kris whined. Qrow gave the spartan a lopsided grin before shoving open a pair of massive wooden doors. Ruby sprung out towards the railing, followed by everyone else at a more leisurely pace.

"Wow!" Ruby cried, dancing on the balls of her feet, "This is awesome!"

"You've seen half the city Ruby…" Kris cocked her head to the side, "And you're still amazed?"

"Well…" Jaune trailed, smirking slightly.

"Ah, shut up." Kris returned the smirk, giving Jaune a light punch to his shoulder pauldron.

"Look at all the Weapons!" Ruby was giddy, eyeing every weapon she could from the distance.

"Vendors here will sell you just about everything." Qrow pointed out, "Whether it's legal or not."

"It's certainly bright and sunny. For once." Kris sighed, leaning on the railing.

"Yeah!" Nora giggled, jumping around, "No more gloom and doom!"

"Despite the past few weeks?" Ren inquired.

"Come _on_ Ren. Don't be such a downer." Kris threw the ninja a sideways glance, a smile still playing at her lips. The golden stitching and emblems on her mask and coat seemed to light up with the sun's comforting heat.

"They made the most out of these mountains." Jaune noticed.

"Every inch." Qrow nodded, " but stay away from the lower levels. The higher you go, the nicer it gets."

"And we," Nora sputtered ecstatic, "are going up!"

The elevator ride was quick, but slow, the massive gears powering it up the mountain slide moving a meter every second, a surprising speed for something as big as they are. The mountain top came into view, along with the first glances at Mistral's Haven academy. The buildings were similar to that of ancient chinese designs. Dark oak made up most of the ground floor walls on the buildings, with a sloped, and slightly curved roof just above, acting as an overhang, providing shade. The second floor walls were predominantly white, with dark oak scattered throughout, accompanied by windows and the occasional set of doors. Ornate golden railings sat on the roofs of the Academy's buildings.

"We made it." Ruby sighed

"It's… empty..." Kris commented.

"It is. Hmmm." Qrow agreed, following after the teenagers. Pushing open the doors, they entered the main building. With Qrow in the lead, the group proceeded below the red wood decorated ceilings. Gold trimmed red carpets decorated the centre of the floor, the Haven Academy.

"Hello." Ruby called. "Hello?!"

"Maybe try _louder_?" Nora remarked casually.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ren argued.

"This doesn't bode very well at all." Kris agreed with her teammate, hand on her sword handle

"Well… School really isn't in session right now. Maybe that's it." Jaune reasoned?

"It shouldn't be as quiet as a graveyard. Where are the huntsmen and huntresses?!" The Spartan disagreed.

"She's right. _This_ isn't right. Come on." Qrow ordered as he continued forward, quickly coming to a sprint.

"Whoa, slow down Qrow!" The group chased after the certain huntsman and spartan towards the door, weapons drawn. Qrow raised his foot to kick the door, only for it to fly open, Qrow in mid motion. The elderly man opposite him screamed in terror, while RNJR screamed in surprise. Kris did a double take, before lowering her weapon, as Qrow stumbled and fell to the ground. The elderly man fell to the ground in a temporary faint.

"Uhhhhhhh… what?" Kris stammered out, her eyes darting between the huntsman and professor.

"Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death." Lionheart scolded.

"Me?!" Qrow asked confused, "W-"

"Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" Kris interrupted, placing her sword on her back.

"Huh?" Lionheart asked confused, pulling out a pocket watch. "Oh… right." The elderly man sighed, "Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking?' Qrow questioned, skeptical, his posture slouching forward a bit. RJNR sheathed their weapons, while Mercury laxed his stance.

"Where is everybody?" Nora asked.

"Ah… you must be the students and Huntress Qrow mentioned." Lionheart greeted. One by one they introduced themselves to the professor, Mercury drawing a scalding look from the elderly man.

"Where you not with Cinder?" Lionheart asked Mercury.

"I _was._ " Mercury didn't deny it. "But I'm not anymore."

"His loyalty isn't to be questioned." Kris growled, her eyes turning to a burning ember behind her mask. "He's saved my life several times."

"Regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

Qrow interrupted him, " What? Leo you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?"

"Qrow!" Leo scolded, "The children-"

"Already know. We filled them in." Qrow cut the headmaster off, agitated.

"And what do you mean 'your staff is away'?" Kris asked accusingly.

"You… filled them in?" Leo's voice descended to a whisper.

"Soo… is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked sarcastically, leaning closer to Ruby. a few moments and a scan for listening devices later, the conversation started.

"I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless… even for you." Lionheart commented, his arms folded on the desk in front of him.

"No." Qrow growled, "Reckless is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages." His voice rose.

"There was nothing to check in _about_ ," Lionheart's voice remained steady, wavering only slightly under Qrow's accusing glare. "Before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been chaos!" Lionheart bolted up, an aggressive stance towards Qrow, his head held high. "Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Everyone in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces." Ruby turned her head away, holding back her tears. Strong arms encased the girl, before Kris pulled her into a brief hug from behind.

"They saw monsters crawling all over the city, saw Atlesian Knights attacking civilians!" Lionheart continued. Jaune's armored hand crashed against' his sword's handle. "And then nothing." Mercury stiffened beside Jaune, turning his head in a way.

"You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." Leonardo turned around, his attention focused on the kingdom of Mistral just outside his window. He wasn't done. "Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world. That makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great huntsmen, teacher from his very institution. And it's only gotten worse."

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm… but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas." Leo concluded solemnly.

'What?" Kris asked, "Why?"

"First it was the dust embargo. Now it's the closing of borders." Lionheart ignored the spartan's second question. 'I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to only have worsened some of his more… unfortunate tendencies."

"It certainly does, though this seems extreme. Even for James." Kris commented, resting an arm on an elbow, bringer her hand to her chin in thought.

"And… on top of everything, we still don't know where the spring maiden is." Leonardo continued with a sigh. Kris' eyes burrowed into the Professor's from behind her mask.

"All the more reason we need all the huntsmen and huntresses here!" Qrow growled, staring down Leo.

"Okay, Okay! Things… are bad." Ruby butt in, "But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring maiden so important?"

"And what happened to her?" Mercury asked.

"I thought… you filled them in." Leonardo asked the veteran huntsmen.

"Mostly filled in." Qrow corrected. "Look… there's a lot to cover, okay?" He pulled out his flask. "I quit teaching for a reason."

"The four maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics." Leo returned to his seat.

"What?" Jaune cocked his head to the side.

"The relics are each locked inside a chamber. Which can only be opened by a specific maiden." Qrow started. Kris took a step forward, her hands placed on her hips.

"Winter, for the gift of Creation, Summer for destruction, Spring for knowledge and Fall for choice." Qrow gave her an approving nod as she counted them on her fingers. "But the biggest question is… can we access them all with _five_ maidens?"

"What?" Leo wondered, clearly confused.

"Spring is the problem." Qrow saved the incognito spartan from an explanation.

"What happened to her?" Ren asked from the side of the room. Qrows head dropped down, flask poised in one hand. Leonardo answered the ninja's question

"When she inherited her powers, she was determined… at first." Leo sighed, " But the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She… ran."

"How old was she?" Kris asked.

"She wasn't even a teen. That… was over a decade ago." Leo answered the question. "Abandoned her training, everyone."

"Then do we at least know where she could be?" Mercury asked.

"There's no telling where she is now. A decade is a long time. For it to be longer… she could be anywhere in Remnant right now." Kris answered her guardian.

"Not true." Qrow spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "I know. At least… I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you serious?!" Leo exclaimed, happy at the news.

"It's not exactly good news." Qrow tried to stem the headmaster's excitement, to no avail.

"Are you kidding? This is great news!" Leo walked around his desk now, resting his hands on the sides of Qrow's shoulders. "After all this time? Where?!"

Qrow pushed him off, approaching the big oak desk. "I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she got picked up by some bandits. Specifically… the Branwen Tribe."

"Raven." Leonardo and Kris sighed at the same time. Ruby gasped, as Jaune asked the next impeding question.

"Yang's mom?"

"Correct." Kris nodded, receiving a playful glare from Qrow. the huntsman stopped in front of the desk, placing his scroll on it. A map of Remnant popped up, and a set of coordinates enlarged themselves. "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since her return to the tribe."

"And when the Spring maiden showed up… it only made things that much easier for her." Kris clenched her fists, growling out her statement.

"Well Qrow… I've got to hand it to you. With these Coordinates, we can mount a retrieval operation within a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!" The eldest of the travelling group ground out in annoyance and disbelief.

"That's right."

"Leo… maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the spring maiden and I know where she is!" Qrow nearly shouted. "We need to go as soon as possible!" He wiped his hand across the desk, knocking several books to the floor.

"And Perhaps you didn't hear me. This kingdom is in shambles." Lionheart reasoned back, his voice wavering slightly in anger. "As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow. It means as soon as I can convince the council I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes are not very high on their list of 'priorities' right now with war just on the horizon."

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves!" Qrow argued back. "The three of us are trained huntsmen, and these kids aren't exactly pushovers." Sounds of agreement came from Nora and Ruby, while Ren and the others gave it a moment of thought.

"Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?"

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible." Qrow went on.

"Except your sister won't give her up without a hell of a fight." Kris put in, taking a step forward.

"Unfortunately you and your sister are evenly matched." Lionheart shot down the idea, "And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but the students, myself and the huntress here can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a maiden that no doubt has had years to hone her skills." Leo took a breath. "We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring or Raven and her tribe will scatter and we'll be lost. We get _ONE_ shot at this. And it _needs_ to be _perfect._ "

"Then I'll recon." Kris shook her head, speaking up.

"You know Oz wouldn't be happy about this if he were here." Qrow sighed dejectedly, ignoring the incognito spartan's remark.

"Perhaps you're right." Leonardo agreed. "But he's not, and I'm doing the very best I can."

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Ruby's statement sounded more like a question than.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Merc from Haven."

"A lie." Mercury shook his head. "I don't even know where we came from before arriving with the Haven students." Jaune clenched his fists in anger, as did Kris.

"Well… I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." Qrow stepped back.

"I'm sorry." The elderly huntsmen apologized. " I know you have all travelled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure." Qrow nodded, "We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up." the huntsmen gestured to his scroll, he moved it forward before pulling it back and turning away, "Keep in touch. Cmon kids."

"Nice to meet you, professor." Kris gave a two fingered salute, turning away with Qrow. Ruby echoed the spartan's goodbye, and the group left the Headmaster's office, making their way off the campus of Haven Academy.

"Sooo… what do we do now?" Nora asked.

"You six head back to the house. I need a drink." Qrow ordered.

"Don't get too drunk..." Kris sighed, walking past the huntsman. It was a few hours before Qrow returned. Everyone was doing their own thing during that time. Kris had taken to meditation to calm her nerves, Ren had begun to read, while Jaune, Nora and Ruby did whatever when the mood hit them. At a point, Ruby and Nora decided to play tag around the house, before a scolding from Kris ended it pretty fast. Mercury disappeared into his room, leaving RJNRR to their own devices. A knock on the door not even an hour later disturbed everyone in the room. After a shared look, Jaune stood, making his way cautiously towards the door. He cracked it wide open, revealing a short kid with tanned skin. And black hair. Jaune glanced back at the others. Nora gave a confused shrug, the others equally confused. The red clad spartan merely gave the small boy a look before raising an eyebrow at Jaune.

"Can I… help you?" Jaune turned back to the kid. The black haired boy glanced at the others warily, his eyes lingering on the dismissive spartan.

"Um… Yeah." The boy stuttered. Everyone's attention was on him now, even the previously meditating spartan. "Is there a… Ruby Rose, here?"

"Why?" Nora asked, defensively, as everyone stood, and even Mercury exited his room, taking an interest in the comotion.

"Well…" He fiddled with his own gloved hands.

"I found him!" Qrow snorted and laughed, patting the boy on the back none too gently.

"I think her uncle could use some help…?" The boy sounded unsure. Qrow stumbled around, drunk. His comical balance betrayed him, and he fell back first onto the red padded couch.

"I found him…" he mumbled incoherently.

"What is going on out there?!" Ruby yelled from behind a closed door. She stormed out. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?!"

"No, you can't it seems." Kris shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"Qrow," Ruby facepalmed, "Did you get drunk again?"

"Maaaaybe~" He drawled, his arm hanging lazily in the air for a second before collapsing unceremoniously against his chest.

"Oh.." The boy mumbled, his attention locked to Ruby. "You have silver eyes."

Kris looked from Ruby to the unnamed boy asking the empty question, "Who _are_ you?"

Qrow, delirious from his drinking, laughed in an uneasy sleep. "Uh, Well…" The boy started, " My name is Oscar Pine-"

"Wait for it... " Qrow mumbled.

"-you probably know me as.. Professor Ozpin?" The now named Oscar sounded unsure of himself. Shocked gasps left most occupants in the room. Kris was frozen in place, studying the boy's posture and his eyes. He was serious.

"Heh. Ha-ha." Qrow laughed wheezing, and shot up momentarily, "hahaha-I did it! I did it." And promptly fell off the couch. Before Oscar became pummeled with questions, Mercury ushered everyone to their rooms, and a temporary one for Oscar. Kris remained in the room, ignoring Mercury's calls for her to sleep. The musing spartan lost herself into her thoughts as time flowed by the spartan as she sat against the wall, leg propped up, forearm resting on her knee. Her dyed, shortened hair obscured her face, even as Qrow passed by into the kitchen a few hours later. Only talking around the spartan seemed to draw her mind from her several hour long, open-eyed sleep. A luke warm cup of coffee sat next to her left hand, and she lifted it to her lips, the caffeinated beverage gone in several big gulps, the stimulant working through her body's system before the cup even touched the floor. The others were gathered around the brown haired boy, sans Qrow and herself. Even Mercury was intrigued by the situation between Oscar / Ozpin duo body enigma. The others rapid fired different ideas and questions at Oscar.

"Okay, okay! Lets all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone." Qrow lamented, and the others hopped back severa feet, all in different stages of embarrassment. Kris chuckled at their antics, as Qrow continued into the room. Oscar thanked the veteran huntsmen. Ruby studied Oscar with a small laugh, which Oscar returned, before looking away quickly.

"Ah, sorry! It's just, I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." Oscar commented.

"Well, uh… we've never really met a person with two souls before, so, first times all around." Ruby admitted.

"It isn't common, Ruby." Kris supplied, going to grab a new cup of coffee. The huntsman cleared his throat before putting in his two cents.

"Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk." Qrow said, as Kris returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?" He asked as the spartan sat down, a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hands.

Oscar groaned, taking a deep breath. "Yea, okay." He begrudgingly agreed, "Just so you know; I'll still be here." He took another breath and bowed his head. A low hum, barely audible encompassed Oscar. A green hue covered Oscar from head to toe.

"It is so very good to see you all again, students." Oscar/Ozpin greeted with a faint smile.

"Wait… what just happened?" Jaune asked, as confused as anyone else.

Ren managed enough courage to ask the question on everyone's mind: "Professor…. Ozpin?"

"Correct." The professor nodded slightly, "And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak." He paused for a minute, as if listening to Oscar. "I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing."

"And alarming! And bizarre, and just really kind of of hard to believe overall!" Nora scraped in.

"Nora. Calm." Kris took a casual sip of her cup of coffee. Ozpin/Oscar chuckled in reply at her antics.

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor." He commented after controlling his chuckles.

"For the most part." Kris whispered under her breath, setting an empty coffee mug onto the table in front of her. Qrow seemed to give her a small glare, which she promptly ignored.

"I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry." Ozpin/Oscar's voice echoed.

"I mean, it's not your fault." Ruby protested quietly.

"If anything, it's mine." Mercury spoke up. "Maybe I could have acted against Cinder sooner-"

"No." Ozpin interrupted, "It's all _my_ fault. I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man woman or child on this planet," His voice echoed. Kris leaned forward in her spot, resting her hands below her chin, fingers interlocked, elbows on her knees. "I wasn't exaggerating. I'm… cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant," His voice began to echo. "Living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul."

"So.." Kris began, drawing attention to the fairly quiet spartan, "It's like an immortality? You're body dies, but your soul doesn't?"

"In a way." Ozpin agreed "The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form. And clearly wasn't my last. It's an extraordinary strenuous process, on everyone involved."

"So who… what... are you?" Jaune asked.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed on me by the gods, because I failed to stop Salem in the past. BUt we must stop her now."

"Ozpin, if you failed, how do you expect us to stop her? What are we supposed to do?" Kris asked. The spoken question rang in everyone's minds now. It paused Ruby in mid though, and she turned to the others next to her.

"We start, by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." Ozpin sat back in the chair, and threw one leg over the other, the cup of coffee in his lap.

"This is perfect!" Nora giggled, "We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight."

"Nora-" Ozpin interrupted the silver haired teen, who huffed.

"Please don't call me that."

"Nora, thats a bad idea." Kris pointed out.

"Why?" All eyes were on the spartan now.

"Because there was something wrong. My instincts screamed at me to leave from Lionhearts presence during that entire meeting. Either there's something he's not telling us, or he's compromised by Salem and her agents."

"Kris." Qrow stood, gazing curiously at the spartan. "Are you positive."

"I am." She countered calmly. Nora groaned and sat down on the couch like a pouting child.

"I thought all the headmasters took their orders from you?" Ren asked from his place on the armrest of the couch.

"That _was_ the intention." Ozpin agreed, "Four Lieutenants that I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo, and Kristia's statement confirms it. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I left him." Ozpin stood and wandered to the photo of the Mistral Kingdom hanging on the wall. "Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." Qrow agreed.

"Precisely. Now we have two steps ahead of us: The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen."

"But the mistral council-" Qrow interrupted the green Ninja

"-Doesn't own every Huntsman in the kingdom,and I've been here enough times to know where we can some."

"So long as their _trustworthy_." Ozpin stressed.

Qrow huffed, "You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight." Qrow put his foot up on the table, which proceeded to collapse and for Qrow's glass to shatter. Kris secured hers with a quick hand, and sighed. Qrow gasped and lowered his head.

"Good luck with that." Nora commented offhandedly.

"After that, we can move on to step two." Ozpin continued, as if nothing had happened.

"What's step two?" Nora asked, standing with everyone else.

Ozpin grabbed his cane, which looked oversized with Oscar's small frame. "Getting you four into fighting shape."

"But uh, we already know how to fight." Ruby replied cautiously. Mercury and Kris shared a knowing look and moved around to behind Ozpin. The professor twirled his cane-sword and pointed it's end only a couple inches from Ruby's face.

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but your still lacking in hand-to-hand combat." Ozpin countered.

"Well, uh, yeah." She agreed. Ozpin turned his attention to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance." Jaune looked away in shame. "All of you still have a ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And although Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura. He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process."

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked. Ozpin merely smiled and push off with his cane, spinning and flipping onto the single chair behind him.

"Well, I believe I _was_ the headmaster of Beacon Academy," He twirled the cane around rapidly.

"Doesn't mean we won't participate in assistance either." Kris commented, hands on her hip as she gazed down at her friends in front of her.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack,it would make sense that it would occur prior to the students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing." Ozpin continued, still spinning his cane-sword. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you." Oz smirked. Green flashed across Ozpin/Oscar's body, before Oscar lost his balance and the chair toppled backward, dragging the boy to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Oscar mumbled. Kris chuckled with mercury and Qrow as the boy got up and rubbed his head.

Time was not on their side.


	18. Ready, Challenger

_**Chapter 17**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

It was early morning in Mistral, as the first of the sun's rays peaked into the Kingdom. Air swooshed on the balcony as Mercury watched the spartan train tirelessly. The silver haired teen nursed a cup of coffee. Kris shook her head and began her movements again, each and every action blurring into the next. Each action turned the spartan into a high speed blur, giving Mercury's eyes a workout with having to follow Kris around so quickly.

"How long has she been at this?" The blonde knight asked from beside Mercury.

"An hour or so before I was awake, at least." Was his reply. The silver haired teen leant against the wooden door frame as Jaune crossed his arms with a clank against his chest piece. Yet the noise didn't ruin the spartan's rhythm, but seemed to increase her pace, before she finished to lengthy set of moves.

"Nearly all night." Kris supplied, walking over to Jaune and Mercury, grabbing the water bottle next to the kick fighter's feet. She downed the back half of the bottle and let it clatter to the deck, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's still pretty cool out, you're not cold in that?" The Spartan's 'UNSC' tank top was matted with sweat, her shorts in similar condition.

"No. I've been in colder. The Office's _Sword Base_ was bordering the northern pole. The cold bit through the gel layer of my old armor." The spartan seemed barely out of breath. Even with how fast she was moving. Her demeanor was soft, yet frustrated. Mercury paid it no mind, but it went unnoticed by the blonde knight.

"Hey, uh… Kris?" The spartan nodded her head, showing that she was listening. "You up for a bit of training?" Jaune asked. Kristia's lips twitched a grace of a smile.

"We have been slacking in that department lately, haven't we?" She asked back as she stepped away from the wall and into the middle of the balcony. Jaune hesitated a moment, before Mercury gave him a friendly shove towards her.

"Wha- hey!" Jaune protested at the action, stumbling for several steps.

"Your idea!" Mercury laughed.

"Looks like your balance still isn't perfect, Jauney." Kris smirked every slightly. Jaune groaned and placed an armored hand on his head.

"Please, please, _please_ don't call me that." He withdrew Crocea Mors in two handed form. Settling into stance, Kris withdrew her own sword, stopping mid motion and walking closer to Jaune.

"Wrong form, Jaune." She pushed his arms slightly higher and turned his wrists slightly, and nudged his feet farther apart, before stepping back and settling into her own stance.

"Ready?" Kris asked the blonde knight. He hesitated for a minute, before nodding.

"1." Their swords clashed at chest height, before '2' brought them low and '3' brought them high. Motions 4 and 5 brought them to the sides and diagonals. The little training spar continued until near noon. Jaune slowly caught on to the repetitive movements that Kris kept sending at him, but had to adjust as Kris changed every attack. The session was called short by a slightly drunk Qrow calling them for breakfast. Breakfast was a mix of pancakes - which Nora practically devoured - bacon and eggs with sausage. The table was lively with chatter. Even the normally shy Oscar joined in. The lively group moved as one outside, while Qrow left to go searching for Huntsmen and Huntresses on the list he created.

After breakfast was cleaned up, the teens proceeded outside to continue the two weeks of training that they possessed. Oscar and Ruby went first, the teen quickly overpowering and gaining the upper hand. The brown haired boy caught Ruby in the face, and he panicked, allowing Ruby to knock him on his back. A few meagre seconds later, Ozpin took over and handedly beat Ruby in a few short moves. Ozpin gave Ruby a set of advice before he retreated into the confines of Oscar's mind, the boy collapsing to his hands and knees. Ren, and Kris sat opposite, both mediating like they often did at Beacon during times of inactivity.

"Why is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked, breathless. Ren didn't open his eyes as he replied.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training. Not to mention, generating a defensive aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. And after that, you can focus on your semblance… whatever that may be."

"Semblance?" Oscar asked in wonder.

"It's a special ability, unique to you." Kris summed it up quickly.

"Like a personal superpower!" Nora interjected happily. "Everyone's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it." Nora began counting everyone's on her finger. "Ruby moves super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions and Jaune… can uh, um. Hmm."

"I can't do anyth-" He began.

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby interrupted, dragged Oscar over to jaune. "He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will too." Ruby assured "we just all have to try and help each other get stronger."

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your semblance, while some claim it's the other way around." Ren explained.

"Sounds like a load of bullcrap to me." Kris shrugged. Ren nodded, continuing to his next point.

"Of course there are many, like Kris," Ren shot her an amused look, 'Who don't see a connection at all."

"It's hard to understand when you know sometimes. Ren's semblance was unlocked from intense stress." Nora popped back in.

"And mine kicked in during training one day." Ruby put her scenario into the conversation.

"What about yours?" Oscar asked Nora.

Nora paused for a second, before realising he was talking to her. "Oh! Struck by lightning. Didn't die, Craaazy thursday."

"I just down understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate, but..." Jaune complained as the ninja and spartan walked back over.

"Same boat, Jaune." Kris laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Mr. Arc, Miss Riley. Both of your journeys are far from over. And the same might be said for the rest of you." Ozpin lectured in his usual, cheerfully calm demeanor. "Unlocking your semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing your willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen."

Ruby took a glance around, before a fierce determination settled on her face. "Then let's get back to it!" And so they trained in pairs for the day, hunger and exhaustion forcing them to stop every little while for several minutes. Even well into the darkness of the night, only Oscar and Kris continued to train.

* * *

The spartan threw punches at a boxing bag found back in the storage room while Oscar grew accustomed to the sword cane that Ozpin wielded. Ruby came down and began talking with Oscar, a conversation the spartan quickly tuned out, focusing on her own actions and movements. Even after the young, brown haired boy had left she continued. She mulled over Ren's words:

" _-part of who they are."_

A punch.

" _-Personality and character-"_

A kick.

" _-no connection-"_

With a mannered roar, Kris' ripped the bag from it's ceiling mount with a roundhouse, a shockwave produced from the force. Thunder crackled in tune with the kick. With a deep, frustration filled breath, the former grim reaper closed her eyes. When she opened them again a moment later, they weren't teal.

They were a burning silver flame. The spartan clenched her fist with a feral smile.

* * *

Qrow didn't return until the early morning hours, just as the sun decided to grace Anima with it's warming rays again. The temporary residence was expectantly quiet, but was chillier than usual. The huntsman checked the temperature regulator. Same degree as it always was. He checked every window, before smacking himself in the face. It stared him in the face.

The back door was open, the first slivers of sunlight trickling into the dark house. The secluded balcony was littered with several things. Pieces of armor, several high caliber weapons, tools, wood boxes, a metal stand with a punching bag, several others next to it. And a familiar fiery haired figure leaning over the railing, one leg crossed over the other. Qrow walked out, none to quietly, but the action didn't seem to disturb the spartan. He stood next to her, unflinchingly as the sun pierced it's rays into his aged and weary red eyes. He sighed heavily, laying an arm on the mahogany railing. He went for his flask, before the spartan stopped him.

"No luck?" She asked, holding out a bottle of whisky.

"None." He grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "They're all missing. Every. Last. One. That I've checked so far, at least. Something's wrong."

"Hmm, not doubt about that. My gut tells me Leonardo is behind this."

"It's _still_ bugging you?" He asked incredulously. The spartan pushed off the railing and proceeded to begin tidying the balcony of her things. Her shoulder blade length dyed red hair swished as she worked efficiently and quickly.

"Of course it does. Doesn't it bug you?" She retorted, placing her armor back within the confines of her tactical pad. She quickly tied her hair into a messy ponytail and continued cleaning

"A bit." He relented, taking another drag of whisky, before capping the bottle. The spartan spoke a singular word into her device, before all her weapons and tools disappeared in a blazing glare of red and black.

" Whatever Leonardo is hiding, I want - _need_ \- to be ready for what gets thrown at us." She pushed the metal stand closer to the house, before rolling the other bags all in one go.

"Is that why you've been training nearly day and night?" Qrow tilted his head as he faced the spartan. She shook her head.

"I'll explain everything. Eventually." There was no resenting tone, no exasperation, and no tiredness. Just happiness and accomplishment. But the most obvious:

Pride.

Qrow nodded in reply before the two went back inside. The two talked and planned, joined shortly after by a freshly awake Oscar. Kris' fingers drummed against her coffee cup as the three hunters planned their next moves. With no support, the previous plan was cut up into ribbons by Salem's actions, if not for the fact that Roman Torchwick lived. Needless to say, Qrow and Ozpin held their reservations, but allowed the spartan to contact the criminal. It was a unanimous agreement between the three that the Queen of Grimm was behind it. Ren and Jaune took it upon themselves to create the mornings breakfast: Pancakes with eggs and bacon.

Probably not the best idea. Though if you asked Ren…

Jaune was to blame.

Everyone knew it was a lie, but it was worth the incredulous look the knight's face held for a minute as he registered Ren's words. And, like days past, the group trained, holding one versus one spars.

* * *

Kris watched as Ren and Mercury sparred. The two were evenly matched, she concluded, as Ren ducked a roundhouse kick from Mercury and delivered his own, to which Mercury jumped over. It continued on like this for a while, with grazes and the occasional solid hit on the others person.

"Aaaand time!" Ruby cheered as the buzzer concluded on her scroll. Kris shook her head and checked the aura levels. Despite the length spar - roughly 10 minutes of constant movement, neither auras dropped below 20%. The spartan smiled slightly, turning and walking back into the home in which they were staying for the time being. Her feet carried her to her room, and her gaze swept over her armor. Scratches and small specks of dirt. The spartan sighed and closed her door, walking back to the kitchen, helping her team leader in preparing a fairly big dinner. Qrow knocked on the frame of the kitchen entrance, and beckoned for Kris to follow him. She sighed, laying down the knife in her hand on the cutting board and followed the huntsman, leaning her lower back against the wood railing around the balcony turned training area.

"This isn't right." Qrow sighed, staring out over the valley beyond the walls of the kingdom. " I get one or two of them, but… all of them?"

"Your list wasn't small, was it?" She asked. Qrow shook his head.

"No."

"There was something I learned, what we both have learned. Life is never fair. I learned that when the Covenant glassed my home. I was six. That was the day I learned how cruel life really was." Kris tilted her head back, staring at the reddening sky. "I still have scars from that day."

"We all have scars, spartan." Qrow replied, calling her by title, not name. She shrugged it off. "Some deeper than others, but we have them."

"Not as deep as mine, you don't." Kris shook her head. "This isn't a fight even I could win alone. Hell, not even the best of my kind, 117, could win this fight alone. Unlike the grimm, and _her_ , we have limits. And when we reach those limits, we have to break them and push through or die trying."

"I _know_." Qrow groaned, taking a swig from his flask.

"Do you?" She quipped back. Qrow opened his mouth to retort, but the eire echo interrupted him as a familiar black and red portal opened up several feet away from them.

"Raven?" Qrow questioned, surprised as he turned. Kris stiffened, pushing off the railing into a loose stance. A rumble sound hit Kris' ears and she laxed, smiling. "Oh." Qrow muttered, hearing the engine. An ever familiar yellow and orange bike rolled through steadily. Yang cut the engine with a slim smile. Weiss peaked out from behind Yang's head, gazing at the two people in front of them.

"Hey." Yang shrugged. Kris snorted.

"'Hey'" She replied back. The two hopped off the bike, and Yang wrapped her uncle and the spartan in a hug. She grinned up at the two, before pulling Weiss into the group hug. She looked like she was going to complain, but changed her mind and fell into the hug. Qrow broke it with a warm grin, before walking slowly towards the house. Kris gently positioned the bike against the side of the house.

"We're back!" Qrow called. Mercury looked up from the couch, before walking to the kitchen.

"Be right there!" Ruby yelled.

"You're going to over cook that…" Ren's voice reached the spartan's ears.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby replied.

"Ruby…" Qrow's voice had a hint of annoyance woven into it.

"I'm coming!" Ruby's voice was worried now. She walked around the corner, head down. In her hands was a wooden tray with glass cups and a teapot, all of which broke when she looked up and laid her eyes on Yang and Weiss. The blonde took a step forward as Ruby began to ramble. Kris smiled, as Yang wrapped Ruby into a hug, cutting off the younger girl's mumbling.

"I love you." Yang mumbled, clutching her sister tighter.

"I love you too." Ruby cried quietly, burying her face in Yang's shoulder. The rest of their friends walked out, and Kris joined them silently, watching with a smile still stuck to her lips. Oscar walked in, but Mercury quickly shushed him with a finger to his lips, and probably a word or two from Ozpin.

"Weiss." Ruby spoke quietly. The white haired girl looked up, before moving to join the group hug.

* * *

JNPR dispersed, as well as Mercury, and finished setting the table, while the remnants of team RWBY had their reunion. The stories and jokes quickly make their way into conversation, and dinner quickly turned very noisey.

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?!" Yang asked between her chuckles.

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since." Jaune cringed, smiling. The group laughed and Jaune grinned, before Nora interjected the next point.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles. You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head-on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby and Kris wearing it down." The blonde knight deflected.

"Uh me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" Ruby pointed to the ninja with her chopsticks.

"I'm sorry. I may have lost my temper momentarily." Ren ducked his head.

"In a good way." Kris laughed.

"Ooohhhh… thank you!" Ren grinned. Laughter erupted again.

Weiss began her own tale about the charity ball her father held. The story turned solemn when she mentioned Beacon, but picked up again when she got into her summoning of a Boarbatusk. Weiss ducked her head into her hands.

"You did not!" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah. Right in the middle of the party." Weiss sounded bashful, shaking her head slightly. Kris darted a small knife through Jaune's noodles, who had paused in his eating.

"Please tell me you let that lady have it." Yang put in.

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to…" Weiss trailed off.

"I woulda. Sounds like she was asking for it too…" Kris slipped in, sipping at a cup of water.

"No way~ I don't believe it!" Nora denied, crossing her arms. A bright neon blue and white boarbatusk materialized next to Nora and Kris. The beast snorted, and nora sprung away. Laughter broke out around the room, before it turned to Kris and nudged her.

"Wha-hey!" Her native accent slipped into her speech before she corrected. "The hell."

The others kept laughing as Weiss dismissed the Grimm summon. "It likes you, I guess."

Yang was up next, and showcased her new arm. Kris begrudgingly admitted it, but the arm was a brilliant piece of engineering. Her neural lace sparked and icely chill against her spine before it died down. Ruby hung off the arm.

"And it's just as strong?" She asked in awe.

"Hmph, sure is." Yang agreed. Nora slammed her elbow on the table.

"Wanna bet!?" She asked, a challenging grin on her face.

"Nora, please, now's not the time…" Weiss tried. Kris nodded in agreement, but Yang went for it anyway. The match continued on for several moments. Even since their time in Beacon, Yang and Nora were still evenly matched for strength. The blonde's arm clicked and whirred, before launching Nora into the wall, who groaned.

"Did she...win?" Jaune asked. Nora woozily raised the prosthetic, and proceeded to throw it away towards Yang, screaming. Yang laughed as she reattached the metal arm. Kris shook her head and stacked the dishes into the pot, carrying them into the kitchen.

"Ugh, we at it all. I think I'm going to be sick…" Jaune groaned, resting against the wall. Yang laughed.

"Easy there, Vomit Boy." She smiled teasingly, "I believe in you."

"Ohhh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful…" He rested his head against the table. Weiss was giggling, giving Nora a quick source of blackmail.

"I mean, the ice queen seems to like it." She flipped a hand out to her side at Weiss, he glared mildly at the pinkete. Ruby didn't bother to hide it and burst into a fit of giggles. Kris shook her head, and laid on the floor, back to the wall.

"I sooo did not miss you people." The heiress shot back. Nora gasped.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it!" Nora added in theatrics, adding to the comedic factor of the response. "What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey!" Weiss quipped back with a grin, "You make it sound like I used to be terrible!"

"Nah." Yang denied, "Just a lot to deal with at once." Weiss huffed and glared at her blonde teammate. Yang replied the same way, stick her tongue out at her friend in response.

"It's been a long time." Ren began. "We've all grown in our own ways."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"This _is_ Ren were talking about. He rarely jokes." Kris quipped, rolling to the unoccupied end of the table. A quick set of nods went about. Mercury dismissed himself back to his room, before Ren continued.

"Well… think back to when we were all at Beacon. Would you ever say you did something foolish or embarrassing. Or do you think you were perfect?"

"Oh gosh." Weiss groaned.

"I may have been a little gun-ho from time to time…" Yang admitted. Kris herself groaned and fell back against the floor. "Don't remind me…" the faunus whined.

"Heh, you?" Ruby went next. "I tried to 1v1 a nevermore on the second day of school."

"Yea, well, don't even get me started." Jaune stated, several feet from Kris' prone body.

"Well… that embarrassment, that desire to go back and to tell yourself not to be so stupid… that just proves your not the same person you used to be." Ren spoke, "You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger, and your not done growing yet. None of us are."

"Yea, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby poked.

"Like seriously, you do it alot." Kris drawled, "But Beacon was _worse_."

A small round of chuckles bubbled about, but Nora had to go and add more fuel to the unstable fire that was everyone's breaking point.

"Well hold on! I thought I was pretty great in school!"

"Even at the dance?" Yang asked, a disbelieving look in her eyes. "When you spilt punch all over yourself in front of-"

"YES, _ESPECIALLY_ AT THE DANCE!" Nora screeched over, "THANK YOU, YANG!"

Everyone chuckled before Qrow spoiled the fun. "How can eight kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" He gathered everyone into the living room a floor up for a little lesson from Ozpin, and a thorough scolding. Mercury joined too, unexempt from the veteran huntsman's annoyance. Eventually though, everyone was seated quietly. Ren and Oscar occupied the single chairs, while Ruby, Nora and Jaune occupied a couch. Mercury sat at the foot of Ren's chair, leaning against the armrest. Kris, Weiss and Yang took up the other couch.

"So. The Maidens. Magic. Salem." Weiss began. "It's all true?"

"Uh-huh." Qrow agreed.

"Miss Xiao-Long." Ozpin called, "is this more or less what your mother told you?"

"For the most part." Weiss replied for her. Kris sighed. Yang had her head tilted down, arms crossed, an upset look on her face.

"You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother." Yang growled. Kris narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, great." Qrow groaned.

Ozpin opened his mouth to speak, but Kris interrupted him.

"I… I think I know…" Kris leaned forward, "For me, Branwen means "Beautiful Raven". A welsh myth, it was the name of a daughter of a King." She turned to Ozpin, "You gave them the option to turn into birds. A crow and a raven, respectively. I saw qrow as a bird a while back."

"Yes. That is not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Yang's impassive face turn to a glare, and Ozpin/Oscar sighed. "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too, possess a certain… "magical" power." He stood, and walked around behind Qrow, standing a few feet in front of Yang

"Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more. To move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… as Kris explained, gave them the ability to turn into birds. Rather ridiculous sound out loud, isn't it?"

"Uncle?" Apparently they couldn't understand, just yet. Kris sat back nodding in her own understanding.

"You turned them… into bird?" Ren went next.

"Alright, now your just messing with us." Nora denied.

"What reason would they have to lie? When, at this stage, Salem is _winning_?" Kris asked. "I've seen it myself."

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom… changed." Weiss explained. "Right in front of us."

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?!" Yang had had enough, her temper boiling over.

"Yang! That's enough." Qrow scolded hotly. "We made a choice. We wanted this."

"May I?" Ozpin asked. Qrow nodded. "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear."

"Okay." Ruby breathed, "So have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood or Professor Goodwitch?"

Ozpin shook his head, "As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens."

Ozpin paused for a breath, "Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to… "play close to the chest". I believe that's how you phrased it?" He asked Qrow.

"Heh, yeah."

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Ozpin relented, a sad twang in his voice, turning away from the others.

"Retreat has no shame or disgrace either, Ozpin. I know." Kris interjected her own opinion calmly into the conversation.

Yang stood, and everyone watched the blonde brawler carefully. "Yang?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths." Yang told him. Kris sighed loudly.

"Did your mother tell you about me?" She asked. Weiss and Yang looked between each other, before shaking their heads. The spartan stood, and let her right eye become encompassed by her sliver of the Fall Maiden's powers. The golden stitching on her clothes lit up as well.

"I'm part maiden. Cinder is the other half. Until there are four maidens, Salem can't get access to all the relics."

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." Ozpin declares his final comment, before Oscar appears again. Everyone separates and retires for the night. Kris retreats to her room on the third floor, Her door ever slightly creaked open. She settled into her bed and drifted into a sleepless daydream.

* * *

 **~~~~~Midnight, Three days Until The Haven Attack~~~~~**

* * *

Kris sat in her room, quietly singing a song, centuries old by the time of her birth, her helmet echoing the song and beat. The night table lamp was on, giving her a source of light besides the shattered natural satellite of Remnant.

 _For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
Baby, I'm not moving on,  
I'll love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You will never sleep alone.  
I'll love you long, long after you're gone._

 _Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

Her door creaked open, revealing Weiss. Kris nodded slightly, and Weiss entered, sitting on the edge of the bed. For several minutes, the two sat in silence. The spartan bookmarked her page and muted her helmet as the song repeated, placing the book and her high-tech, and quite warm tactical pad on her gauntlet.

"Can't sleep?" The spartan asked. Weiss shook her head. "Me neither."

"Can I… tell you something?" Weiss asked. Kris nodded as Weiss made eye contact. "Do you remember our conversation at Beacon… about family?"

"I remember that we didn't talk about it. But yes." Kris replied. Weiss sighed and walked to the balcony door.

"Well… I had a… altercation?" Kris nodded, "With my dad. He…"

"He hit you?" Kris asked, moving beside the shorter girl. She nodded timidly. The spartan growled quietly. "If were ever in Atlas do you want me to-"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "I'd prefer you not. I've learned. A lot, since Beacon. My father didn't agree and tried to brainwash me into his way of thinking again. I had to _sneak out_."

"You've never had to before?" Kris asked. Weiss shook her head. "We've all changed. Some big, some small, but we've all changed. I used to feel lost, when I arrived, deep down."

Weiss explained her story, the rift that gradually formed between her parents and the reason her father married into the family name. She vowed, silently, that she would put a stop to Weiss' torment in her own home. Silence, again, took over the bedroom. Weiss sat on an unoccupied bed, as Kris opened the door to the outside world, letting a torrent of cool air, sweep through the room and out into the hall from below the door.

"I didn't know you could sing. Or had an accent." Weiss finally spoke. Kris chuckled quietly, mixing in a sigh.

"I always wanted to be a singer as a child. I'd always wondered what I'd be if I wasn't a spartan. If I wasn't a spartan… I wouldn't have been here… my accent is one thing that still reminds me I'm human." Kris pulled her legs to her chest, locking her arms around them. Her helmet volume came back, playing different songs, albeit quitely. The spartan looked over at a now sleeping Weiss, before checking the time. It was early morning. She pulled the blanket over Weiss, before crawling into her own bed and falling asleep, her helmet refusing to shut up as it continued on into the starless night.

* * *

Kris wandered through the streets of Mistral, making her way lower into the kingdom. The bustling streets and walkways offered perfect cover, her chosen clothing providing an adequate camouflage in the open morning air. She zigzagged through the clouds, always keeping a hand on her pocket, securely around the most expensive piece of equipment on Remnant. Venturing into the most rampant and lawless place in Mistral, Kris entered a very dimly lit alleyway, fully aware of who awaited her.

"Well well…" A familiar voice greeted. "Look who we have here."

Checking behind her, Kris blended into the shadows, siding up next to Roman. She knew his partner wasn't far, never leaving the master criminal alone for long.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"They're ready. Did you hold your end of our deal?" Roman asked. She pulled out her scroll, and Torchwick's criminal record popped up. Spotless. After him going into hiding, and Vale in shambles, few knew who Roman was anymore. He didn't mind, after his proper near death experience.

"When?" He asked.

"Haven. Two days." She replied, "Fairly late. Around 8."

She saw the man nod. He held out his hand, and she shook it, passing the Spartan a slip of paper. She looked at him, but he merely winked before disappearing into the doorway behind him. Securing the note with her tactical pad and zipping the pouch, she began to walk back. The slip of paper in her pocket felt heavy, and the hairs on her neck stood up.

She glanced behind her. At least five people were following her. She continued on, forcing the five to move up to a jog, before she ducked into an alley. She listened to them squabble as they entered.

"Where'd she go?" One asked, a low voice indicating them as a male.

"I don't know, dumbass." A second male replied. The other two voiced their own insults, before the leader, a female, shut them up. The group wandered past where she sat. Kris stepped out, clad in an armor she didn't think she'd use again.

"Dead end." She growled, drawing her longsword.

"Why hello there." the leader smiled, showing long, sharp canines. She had a long tail swishing behind her. The other four were different kinds of Faunus. "Adam sends his greetings."

"You surely didn't follow me just to say that?" The spartan gave her an incredulous look, her grip tightening. The woman hissed a growl, before replying.

"He wants you. A meeting."

"No." Kris replied.

"What?"

"I said _no_." She repeated.

"You don't have a choice. What Adam wants, Adam gets." A lackey replied.

Kris growled impatiently, settling into a fighting stance. She was less than 20 feet from them, and the fight was over before it began. She darted forward, shattered two ankles with a sweeping kick, knocked another unconscious and sent the fourth henchman headfirst into a garbage can. The leader bounced off the spartans aura, to which she replied with three, heavy handed strikes to her torso. She crumpled the remaining Faunus with an elbow to the head. The spartan straightened her hair, and invisibly sprinted back to the house. By the time she arrived, it was mid afternoon. She dodged everyone for a few hours, tinkering in her room, repairing her armor. The rest of the day sped by, with Kris' room becoming a mess of different tools, parts and cleaning equipment. All of it was organised by the next when Ruby barged into her room. The door was, remarkably, unscratched.

"We're going to Haven tomorrow! Qrow said professor Lionheart was able to convince the council." Ruby informed the spartan rapidly.

"I'll be ready Ruby, thanks." Ruby nodded and left, closing the door behind her. "I'll be ready… you'd better be too, Cinder." Kris growled to herself.

* * *

 **~~~~~Nightfall~~~~~**

* * *

The elevator ride was painfully slow. The spartan checked her weapons, and checked the others weapons as well. Satisfied, she joined Qrow's side, as the elevator slowly creaked to a stop. Step by step, they walked on, slowly spreading out, creating space between one another. Kris flanked Qrow to the right, directly in front of Oscar. Despite her height, and the weight of the armor, her footsteps made little sound. Kris took a quick look at the CCT, her helmeted head turning slightly. Haven's grand hall lay before them, and, with dogged determination. The stock of Kris' sniper, as well as its handle, pointed out over her shoulder, and a pair of M6Gs on her thigh magnets. The desertness of the hall sent the spartan's instincts haywire, and she scans the room, promethean vision revealing everything with a heat signature.

"Why, hello." Leonardo greets. "Thank you for… coming. There… seems to… be more of you than… last time." He stutters.

Cutting her external speakers, Kris scanned the room again. Her HUD automatically identified the newest creature in the room. A red symbol appears in a small corner of her display. "Raven." She whispered.

"'-more the merrier'." Qrow replied to Lionheart. "So what's going on with the council?"

"Why is there no one else here?" Kris asks through her reactivated speakers.

"W-why… did you bring your weapons?" He asks tenderly. Kristia's eyes widen, her instincts all but screaming at her.

"What?" She and Qrow ask in tandem. The latter continued, "Leo, we're huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." He laughs nervously. Kris finally turns her head, and, not a second later, Raven is in view. Qrow's statement fell deaf on her ears.

"Mom?" Yang asked aloud. Kris sprung, M6 drawn, and before Raven could react, caught a round through a wing. She barely dodged Qrow's own blast, flying and transforming down behind Lionheart. Qrow's broadsword was held defensively, while Kris had switched to training her AM rifle on Raven's mask as she removed it. A clean hole was visible through her arm, but rapidly healed closed, leaving a scar.

"Raven…" Ruby scowls.

"They… really are magic." Nora sounded surprised.

"If your going to shoot me, _shoot me_. That was insulting." Raven glowered. Kris did, the round easily passing through the mask and burying itself in the wall, narrowly missing Raven's head. The round missed by Raven cocking her hips as the spartan fired.

"Two for two." Kris growls. Raven recoiled in surprise, glaring at the spartan and her smoking rifle.

Qrow's voice was like that of a very pissed off bear, "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven's voice was calm, with a hint of smugness, as she descended the stairs. " You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister…"

"Leo… what have you done?!" Qrow growled, shaking in restrained anger.

"I…" Raven interrupted the traitorous headmaster.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too." She offered.

"Yea, we have. There was never a choice where working for _or_ with you was a good idea, _Raven._ " The resident spartan growled. "I'd rather take my chances _solo_."

"And you have the spring maiden!" Qrow glowered.

"I do." Raven's voice was still a mask of gloating and calmness.

"Then hand her over and let's work together. We can beat Salem!" Qrow's patience was getting dangerously short.

"All that time spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with." Raven's own voice raised. "There is no beating Salem!"

"There is." Kris spoke. "I've faced worse than Salem and her council."

"We've done things most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Ruby offered, her hand extended to Raven. Kris saw Mercury tense as the huntress shifted her footing.

"You sound… just like your mother." Raven scoffed. Her hand farted to her sword and she swiped it once in a downwards slash. Not a second after it opened, a fireball shot out and smacked Ruby, sending the smaller girl flying. Mercury and Yang both went to the silver eyed girl's side.

"Hellooo boys and girls." Cinder's voice echoed through the Grand Hall. Mercury, Kris and Jaune glared with unbridled fury at the woman. The spartan could feel the pull of her own power towards Cinder. Emerald, and four more people strode out behind Cinder. Mercury recognized one, as he tensed further, and Kris grinned ferally as she looked at the biggest of the new arrivals.

Carmine Nyanza.

The man was very different from their meeting in the Vytal Festival. He wore bone-like armor, pure red eyes and darkened skin. His massive sword was just as twisted. Bent and rolled in different directions, yet somehow stayed straight with green spike-like tips. The two other unknowns were a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be from Raven's tribe, while the man appeared to be Cinder's replacement for Mercury. He looked like him too, but much older, and _a lot_ uglier. The final person looked to be a copy of Tesala, from the Vacuo raid nearly two years ago. She was as twisted as Carmine.

"Cinder." Ruby growled.

"Is that any way to greet old pals?" Imagine the darkest thing possible, the scariest voice of a child you can find, and the deepest possible voice. Now mix it together. That was Carmine's new voice. It sent chills down Kris' spine. She cut her audio receivers, and played quiet music. Qrow and the others felt it too.

"Everybody stay calm!" He glowered. Carmine smiled, massive, predatory canines stick out from the top of his jaw. And then the doors behind them opened and Kris snapped herself to the side, training the fifty caliber pistols at both hostile parties. A big burly man entered, and closed the doors slowly behind him.

"Oh no…" Came Oscar's voice for the first time. Threat number three.

"The white fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds." The man turned. Scarred face, the beginnings of a beard and calm, but furious hazel colored eyes. "No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

The man walked closer. "This was all just a trap." Weiss realised.

"It appears so." Ren's voice was taught. Kris' visor zeroed on Carmine, and with a thought, set a timer to her tactical pad for her sword.

"Raven… tell me… how long have you been with them?" Qrow demanded calmly.

"Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition." Cinder cackled, "The lion on the other hand… Entrance into the Vytal festival was a real treat, but Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, _very_ long time. Isn't that right, Professor"

"Stop it…" Lionheart said shamefully.

"It was you… you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her? I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow all but screamed at him.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually." Cinder smiled happily.

"What is wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside… to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" Jaune reached his breaking point. "All with that damn smile on your face!"

Kris placed her hand firmly on Jaune's arm, holding him in place. Her own statement, filled with a malice no one on Remnant had ever heard of from the spartan.

" _ **I am going to kill you. ALL of you. One. By. One. Slowly. Starting with you.**_ " Her friends and teammates back up a full step, including Jaune, forcing Kris to let him go. Her magnums were squared right between the blood red eyes of Carmine. Her fingers clenched around their triggers, initiating the battle that would decide Haven's ultimate fate.

Everyone picked a dance partner. Vernal took Weiss, Jaune had Cinder, Ruby and Emerald, Yang and Mercury took the silver haired teen's dad and the clone of Tesala. Ren and Nora attacked the new arrival. And Qrow went for his own sister. With her magazines emptied, the timer extinguished, summoning the spartan's broadsword for her, replacing the equally heavy sniper rifle. The weapon had a hellish orange covering on the blade. They charged the same time and clashed, their blades creating shockwaves.

The hardlight addition to the spartans weapon proved fruitful. With her speed, training and armor, the lumbering giant couldn't touch her. Attack after attack, blow after blow, a new cut landed on Carmine, slowing him down. He swung again, and the spartan parried. The two were practically face to face. Sliding a foot forward, Kris headbutted him, making the twisted being stumble back with a roar. Blade impaled in the ground, Carmine fell to a knee, leaving him wide open to a finishing strike. Kris coaxed flames into and onto the blade, turning it into an inferno. She vaulted into the air, the power of the strike shattering through a pitiful blocking attempted, cleaving Carmine in two from head to toe. She pulled another weapon from her arsenal. She dropped the grenade onto the halves of the body, which burned rapidly, and left no trace of him behind. She howled like a wolf, a predatory grin beneath her helmet.


	19. Haven

_**Chapter 18**_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo Reach. All rights go to Rooster Teeth(RWBY) and 343i / Bungie(Halo Reach)

* * *

Jaune charged Cinder, the woman countering the two-handed form of Corcea Mors with a flaming glass scimitar. She parried every strike of his, her face an unchanging emotion of glee, and mocking. She threw the knight back with a strong horizontal strike.

"I'm starting to remember you." She laughed, pointing her scimitar at him. "You're the dense one who can't tell when he's out of his league."

Jaune growled, and crawled back to his feet, staring her down. He focused his breathing, drawing on all the extra lessons his friend's gave him.

"You think I'll go down easy? Think again!" The blonde knight charged, using the same five motions that he had been training with and expanding on. Low sweep, diagonal cut, followed by spins and slides and stabs. He forced Cinder to work for her victory. Getting a lucky break from the knight over extending, Cinder kicked Jaune back, and Weiss screamed from the other side of the hall, her aura all but evaporated from an attack from Vernal.

"Are you going to let her die too?" Cinder drawled.

"Stop messing with me!" Jaune cried. The Fall Maiden laughed.

"If that's what you want." She pointed the scimitar at Jaune, and overloaded the glass with energy, reforming the weapon in fire. Jaune clenched his jaw. His skills may have been improving, but they weren't improving fast enough. To his left, Kris let out a howl as she defeated her opponent. He took a quick peak. Her blade was orange, covered in hardlight and fire, her stance filled with anger. Ashes of her opponent surrounded her feet. Cinder scowled and slashed at Jaune. He blocked and threw her back, jumping back to offense. The repaired and reinforced metal of the ancient weapon in his hands proved invaluable, countering the solid flame of Cinder's weapon.

He would not lose. Not while people counted on him.

* * *

Yang and Mercury stood side by side, facing Tesala and Merc's father. The old man's hair was turning white and falling out, but he was well built. Not like Hazel is, but it wasn't much of a difference between the two. The woman, who neither recognized, had an oversized sword, a weapon impossibly long for a woman barely six foot tall. 5'10 and 5'8 respectively, the teens were a good deal outmatched in height by the two fighters opposite them. They looked at each other and grinned.

"No mercy?" Yang cocked Ember Celica.

"No mercy." Mercury agreed, the ammunition belts in his legs rotating into firing position.

The talk and trust exercise between the two had been interesting. Both Ren _and_ Jaune had forced the two to talk, with a little coaxing from the resident spartan. A training session with Kris was something neither party wanted to properly experienced. Merc kept trying to explain the situation, but Yang had none of it until Merc had worn her patience down to its limit and she snapped. Six had at that point, unknowingly, become a visual source of training for the others. The kick boxer and brawler always seemed to end up sparring together, which ended with more than a few bruises on either side, as well as aches and pains as they tried different things the spartan executed with flawless precision.

They charged the two enemies opposite them, their fighting styles and movements complimenting each other almost perfectly. For every kick Mercury delivered, Yang delivered two punches. Tesala forced them apart, leaving Mercury to the mercy of a man he loathed, while Yang had to fight a woman with a superior reach than her. She didn't seem to mind, however, as she landed a few blows through the woman's guard. The weapon the taller woman carried was nearly as tall as the 7' 2 spartan, from blade tip to the bottom of the handle, and a person over a foot shorter swung it around like nothing. Yang dodged and delivered a kick to the woman's leg.

The clone stumbled, her weapon falling from her hand, and Yang struck, her robotic arm and remaining gauntlet firing in every other attack. She wore down and depleted the woman's aura, knocking her unconscious with a vicious kick.

Mercury and his father stared each other down.

"You're _dead_." Mercury grit his teeth. The man who tormented him so much, who he finally got revenge on after years. His temper was rising. " _How?"_

"Is it not obvious?" The balding man cackled, "You never killed me. Sir Arthur Watts recovered me from the house lawn. Despite the blood loss, I lived. I owe the man everything now."

"I have a chance to fix that mistake!" Mercury charged, blinded by rage. His father, Marcus black, a trained assassin, easily countered the sloppy attack. Again and again he blocked.

"Your _sloppy_."

"I got it from you! But I improved, something you haven't! Your predictable as _ever_!" Mercury fired a boot into his father's face, following through with a blade slash from the toe of his boot. Recoiling, the older man jumped back at Mercury, who barely dodged several, powerful slashes from a heavily curved blade that his father used.

A war glaive.

It was black with red blades that curved back, forming an artificial guard with a deadly, razor sharp edge. Yang joined the melee, after having defeated her opponent. Several feet away, Weiss howled as she lost the last of her aura. Yang tackled Mercury away from the war glaive's intended path of going through his neck.

"Get your head in the game!" She yelled at the silver haired kickboxer.

Mercury nodded and jumped back a couple steps. Yang had an advantage of a smaller frame, and more powerful punches, but was left on the defensive because of Marcus' weapon. Marcus got a lucky strike, and Mercury moved, drawing a Stiletto and flicking it's blade out. He caught the strike as Yang recovered, helping push the weapon back with her metal arm. Kris howled from behind them, and the two brawlers growled their support, bearing down on Marcus, slowly forcing him back.

Mercury would take his revenge.

* * *

Qrow snarled at his sister, their blades crashing again, metal on metal.

"Running away was one thing, but this… you've crossed the line!" Qrow focused all of his anger, his skill and strength into the deadlock against Raven.

"Sorry, brother." She rolled her eyes, pushing Qrow's blade back ever slightly. He did the same. "Sometimes family disappoints you like that."

Qrow leaned into his blade, the thicker, and ultimately sturdier construction giving the scythe wielder a significant edge over the japanese style sword Raven preferred. He glowered and growled at her "We're not family anymore."

"Were we ever?" Raven countered with a slight smirk.

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong." Qrow snarled.

The older of the twins gained an edge, and Qrow dodged over a swing, and Raven followed after. Qrow grunted, delivering a shot of his own, which his sister countered. She kicked him away and sprung after. Qrow rolled and brought _Harbinger_ up, catching a quick glimpse of the Schnee heiress before his sister came crashing down on his blade. The red blade was chipped, and Qrow adjusted his grip accordingly, sliding the edge of his own weapon into the miniscule grove. Qrow narrowed his eyebrows and glared up at Raven with a smug look. Raven gave one of her own, before Qrow forced Raven up, his blade tearing through Raven's like butter.

She sprung up and bounced off of Qrow's head, drawing another red blade, and fell back into an aggressive rhythm. Gritting his teeth Qrow blocked each strike. If he didn't do something quickly, Raven would get through his guard and he would be dead.

And the others would follow.

Pushing her back with renewed determination, he activated the lever just ahead of his hand, and the blade extended in a hurry, snapping out into a scythe. When Raven charged again, he countered with his own, locking each other into another standstill. When Weiss screamed, Raven pounced on Qrow's momentary distraction and slashed at him. The blade caught the side of his head, but his semblance kicked in, saving him from the fatal blow. He snarled and struck back, landing a hit against Raven's aura. Her red aura flickered, clashing with Qrows own.

Twisting and turning _Harbinger_ around himself, he very nearly overpowered Raven, were it not for his semblance turning the tables. Raven caught the curved blade, before thrusting her sword forward, the metal blades grinding against each other. She kicked him into a wall. In the same instance, Kris howled triumphantly.

Qrow smiled knowingly through the pain. The fight was going to be theirs.

* * *

The sounds of the battle below droned out for Leonardo, as purposeful footsteps reached his sensitive ears. Oscar climbed the steps, his posture aggressive and meaningful, his hazel eyes hard. His glare reached Leonardo, who paused.

"Young man." He began. " I don't know who you are, or what you think your doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave." Leonardo fiddled with his shield. "Now."

Oscar didn't flinch. He was hardly scared of the cowardly lion several feet away.

No.

 _Scary_ was an angry spartan.

Clenching his glove covered fists, the Oscar/Ozpin duo slowly walked up the steps towards Lionheart, who pointed his shield at the boy, clearly beginning to panic. Halfway, Oscar stopped.

"I'm warning you!" Leonardo growled. But it was hardly a growl, closer to something like a whimper. Oscar reached behind his waist towards the collapsed cane, and the traitor snapped.

"That's enough!" He spun the shield twice, and a flaming meteor formed.

He fired it at Oscar, who crossed his arms and absorbed the impact and following explosion, his aura flickering. Uncrossing his arms, Oscar reengaged his glare. Leonardo's face was one of shock, expecting the attack to knock the boy out, or at least, backwards. Oscar resumed his pace, undeterred. Reaching the top of the stairs, the farm boy pulled the handle from his back, and held it out at waist level. Leo's eyes darted from Oscar's fury filled gaze, and the handle of the cane. With a bob of his head, Oscar clicked the lever, and, wielding it like a sword, settled into a rough stance in front of Leonardo.

"Ozpin?" Lionheart's voice filled with a nervous shock.

"Not quite." Was Oscar's reponse along with a grin. He jumped at Leonardo, his swings unrefined and sloppy. But it was even, as the sloppy attacks prevent Leonardo from using his shield. Oscar backed Lionheart to the steps and forced him down. The farm boy followed, pushing Leonardo back further.

"This can't be…" Leonardo, a veteran huntsman, and by this point, former headmaster, was stunned. A mere boy was forcing him back. "I knew you would be back, but… You made it here! You found Qrow! How?"

Oscar relaxed his stance, holding Lionhearts gaze. ' _Leo…'_ Ozpin sighed within Oscar's mind. ' _What happened to you?'_

"Wait… You can't have had this form for long. You're… not really Ozpin right now. Boy. _Child._ " Leonardo looked to the ceiling of Haven Academy's Grand Hall. "If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all this!"

He glared back down as Oscar. "I can finally be _free!"_

"What do I do?" Oscar whispered.

" _Fight."_ Replied the ancient headmaster in his mind. It was all Oscar needed to get back into the duel. Oscar pressed his attack, his yell mixing with the howl of the deranged Spartan.

* * *

"I don't wish to fight either of you." Hazel's deep, emotionless voice, reached Ren and Nora.

"Nor I you." Ren agreed. He took a breath, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"But we will, if your with her!" Nora snarled.

Hazel rolled his neck, and then cracked his knuckles. "Very well then."

Similar to the brief fight between Kris and Carmine, this one was over practically before it began. Each attack Ren and Nora made, Hazel countered with relative ease. While the man was built like a tank, focused on defense, it didn't mean he wasn't a stranger to offensive situations. Every opening Ren or Nora exposed, he capitalized on, damaging their aura with each connecting blow.

Now, it was time for him to end this petty little squabble they called a fight.

And then the Spartan howled.

* * *

Kris whipped her head around the room, looking for her next target. Nora and Ren struggled with Hazel, Qrow and Raven were deadlocked. Weiss was knocked out by Vernal, her aura flickering lifelessly. Ruby was locked against Emerald. Oscar was out of sight, as was Leonardo. Yang and Mercury were handling Marcus, while the Tesala lookalike was knocked out. Something pulled at her gut, before Ruby screamed and silver filled the room. Her visor countered and polarized, her shields flaring in response. As quick as it appeared, it was gone.

Looking over, the Spartan growled, her semblance inactive. Emerald stood over Ruby, her weapon poised to finish the younger girl off. In a few quick strides, Kris drop kicked Emerald into a pillar away from Ruby, and rolled back to her original position. Nora came flying towards her, and she caught the pinkette, who ran to Ruby's side. Jaune stopped her in her tracks, his plea causing a near fatal hesitation.

"No!" Jaune cried out.

Her HUD went crazy, magic sensors flaring. She turned. Weiss was on her knees, a spear through her abdomen. Kris opened her mouth, but a strong impact - a wild haymaker punch from Hazel - sent her through a wall and into a room adjacent the battleground that was the Grand Hall. Dazed, she crawled to a knee, her helmet slipping off. It turned into orange particles, each one disappearing back into her armored wrist. Her sword disappeared as well, but wrapped around her right arm, blending against the metal.

" _Ozpin_!"

Oh no.

Kris gave herself very minor whiplash, looking up, and watching as Hazel slowly approached Nora, Oscar and a still prone Ruby, electric dust crystals jammed into his massive forearms. Adrenaline ran through her system, stronger than ever. Hazel quickly pushed Oscar back, and Qrow barely saved the reincarnated Ozpin. Kris pushed through the hole in the wall, towards Oscar. Hazel, supercharged on electricity, tossed Qrow away, who slid scant feet from Kris on the other slide of the wall.

" _Ozpin!_ " Hazel roared again, bringing his fists downwards.

She sprinted forward with a sonic boom, catching Hazel's hands, forcing them to go from 60-0 in less than a tenth of a second. Hazel roared at her, and she countered with a growl and flaming silver eyes. Qrow could only watch, as the physically strongest fighters in this war went head to head. Jaune had rushed to Weiss' side by now, trying to keep the heiress alive.

" **Back. Up."** The malice was back, and the Spartan freed her right hand, delivering a vicious uppercut with an equally vicious shockwave, and a clap of thunder. Hazel recoiled from the hit, stumbling. She delivered roundhouse to him, another shockwave being produced.

" **No one harms** _ **my family.**_ " Kristia's voice was laced with her native accent now, twisting her speech from what it's normal tone is. Ozpin, feebly, tried to get the Spartan to stop. No one on Remnant could at this point. With Weiss more than likely fatally wounded, and Hazel trying to kill Ozpin, _again_ , Kris had reached a very deadly, very focused point in her rage. The deafening booms of thunder that echoed over Haven helped usher in a wave of fear over Cinder's remaining forces, and Adam's white fang outside.

There was so _much_ fear she could _taste it._

And the Spartan _reviled_ in it.

In a state of mind all Spartans achieved, Kris' already impossibly fast reaction speed, became faster. Deadlier. Vaguely aware of Ruby running behind her, the lone wolf revealed its fangs, body slamming Hazel into the ground. In a desperate attempt, Hazel grabbed at her head, crushing her Faunus ears between his massive fingers. Kristia let out an agonizing roar, which slowly turned into a blood curdling scream as her mindscape returned to normal. He threw her away like a doll, sliding not far from where the rest of JNPR were. She curled, her armored hands loosely clutching the top of her head, her expression that of a silent scream. Her neural lace disabled the nerves momentarily, allowing her to finally reply to Mercury's concerned and frantic questioning. Ren was fighting in Mercury's place as he tended to the spartan.

"I'll… be fine… Mercury." Kris responded. Internally, her fury grew to new heights. Hazel would pay with his _life_.

Whatever little aura she had left slowly knit her destroyed ears back together. Mercury nodded, helping Kristia to her feet as best he could. Jaune leaned over Weiss, his aura amplifying hers enough to regenerate and heal the heiress simultaneously. The heiress gasped awake, and slowly sat up, before she finally shooed Jaune away. Summoning her helmet, Kris completed the armor circuit, and her shield and aura bars popped into existence again. A golden film washed over her, just as Nora literally hammered Hazel through the front wall. She grimaced, the tugging in her gut increasing.

"Cinder…" Kris grunted breathlessly, staggering towards the vault elevator.

A veil of black surrounded her, disappearing to reveal her maiden gear, mask and all. Before she made it, the clone of Tesala yanked her back, the woman's pale pink colored face crumbling into a deathly white with purplish red. The 6' 8" spartan spun in the air and landed in a squat, her fall maiden powers roaring out in response. Adrenaline surged through her as the rush of battle filled her being. Her mind numbed and her vision tinted.

The thing opposite her was now a grotesque being of flesh, bone and makeshift armor. A low, scalding growl echoed from the beings throat, to which it was countered with a barrage of high caliber lead from the spartan's twin 50 caliber magnums. Rounds perforated it's body, tearing gaping holes in it's limbs, torso and head.

But it didn't fall.

The spartan charged, vaguely keeping tabs on the situation around her. She pounced, knocking the woman's weapon away. The spartan parried a lazy right hook and responded with her own, unhinging her opponent's jaw. She twisted around, planted a frag grenade in its unhinged jaw, the deadly device beginning its cook-off at the heat exposure, to which it exploded in a flurry of shrapnel and pressure waves.

All of this happened in less than a half dozen seconds, before she turned back to the battle. The body was nothing but a pile of blood and disintegrating flesh beneath the invisible flames of heat. The spartan wandered closer to the middle of the room, kneeling next to Qrow, panting audibly. Hazel roared from outside, sounding like a whining electric engine. Kris cast her gaze over everyone else. Oscar was practically kneeling down, Ren was on all fours, being fussed over by Nora, while Yang and Mercury sat back to back. Jaune was leaning against a support pillar, panting heavily.

Only Weiss, other than Kris, seemed to be in any condition to keep fighting.

* * *

In the shadows around Haven, the people of Menagerie waited. Bolstered by the people Torchwick rescued from death, veteran huntsmen and huntresses, a few faunus mixed into the small squad of humans.

Blake looked at the companion on the roof with her. The tall, black haired person nodded and as one, stepped forward towards the edge of the roof.

"Adam!" Blake yelled.

Said male turned his attention to the top of the roof. "Blake?"

"Who is that?" Hazel asked, his voice deeply affected by the dust impaled into his upper arms.

Blake ignored them. "Stand down!" She ordered, but was rewarded with guns trained on her.

"Wait." Adam stopped them. And then he laughed. "To think that I went through so much trouble of finding you, only to have you deliver yourself to me."

For the next few minutes, they traded remarks and insults, but Blake stood her ground. The red eyes of the man next to her darted from side to side. His hand crept to the inside of his coat and gripped the handle of his sidearm. When Blake finally finished trading remarks and insults, the tall man wiped out the pistol and fired it once into the sky. Like a flood of steel, Faunus and Huntsmen streamed into the center of the school grounds, knocking out and surrounding Adam and his remaining Faunus.

"Make no mistake brothers! These are our _enemies_! And we will not let them ruin-"

"Oh shut _up_ already!" The man jumped down to the ground, joined by other huntsmen and Roman.

"Well well well, Adam." Torchwick twirled his cane, taking a drag of his cigar. Blake landed next to the master criminal. "It's always interesting how we meet like this."

Neo appeared from behind Roman, her devious smirk always present on her lips. The mistral police appeared overhead in their own airships, lighting Adam and his remaining followers. He pulled a detonator, but the button was no longer linked to anything. The subordinate who questioned him received a none to gentle reminder of what they were there for.

"What do we do?" Adam asked Hazel.

"This… is your business. Not mine. Fix it." Hazel growled.

"We told you, Adam-" Roman smirked, allowing Blake to finish.

"-It's over."

Adam roared and moved forward, only for the man next to Roman, dressed similarly to the Faunus leader, countered the strike. Blake went around, and kicked Adam in the back, sending him sprawling past the man. Adam roared.

"Kill them!"

The Faunus opened fire, and both sides clashed. The superior experience and training of the Huntsmen proved as the turning point, being stalwart defenders and healers for those who were hurt. The battle raged in the courtyard, as Hazel was dragged back into the main hall of the Academy.

* * *

" **Our fight isn't over.** " Kris growled at Hazel, standing next to Weiss and her summon. She had an even bigger bone to pick after he tried to crush her skull. And then she smiled, her white visor locking onto Blake's yellow eyes. She nodded her helmeted head.

"Yang?" Blake's voice was smaller than it was just a moment before. Ruby snapped from her moment of shock. She whirled and pointed at the vault elevator shaft.

"Yang! Go!" The blonde didnt question it and ran.

Emerald screamed, but Mercury landed on the green hair girl's back, stopping her well short. Marcus Black grabbed onto Yang's robotic arm. Furious red turned to uninterested Lilac as Yang nodded at the spartan as she disappeared over the edge. Marcus continued forward, only to eat a face full of the metal plating on the spartan's arm. He went head over heels and landed flat on his back. His own robotic arm cracked into Yang's, destroying the joint of the metal.

Kris lowered her arm, crossing them over her armored torso, staring down at the dazed man. Weiss tapped the spartan's shoulder pauldron and motioned to where Yang disappeared. Kris nodded and took three spartan sized steps back and dropped over the edge.

* * *

The spartan listened to the clashing of weapons inside the vault. She looked up and spotted Yang's silhouette, still thousands of feet above her. The spartan observed the battle before her. Raven and Cinder were nearly even. The spartan had her own blade ready, minus the energy coating of hard light it had earlier. Cinder got lucky, and pinned Raven to a fence, slowly draining the spring maiden powers away. Kris lept into action, covering the distance between her and Cinder in a second. Her attack missed, but forced Cinder to let go of Raven and disengage. Kris twirled her longsword. Raven coughed behind her, propped up on a knee as she breathed in deeply, a gloved hand on the handle of her nodachi.

"I've been waiting for this for several months. Today, you die!" Kris growled and both combatants charged, fueled by rage, their maiden powers and other advantages they had.

Kris' speed, agility, reflexes, faster mind gave her all the advantage she would ever need over Cinder. The two locked blades, and in a shockwave, both sprung away from the other, rocks from the height ceiling reigning down around them. Kris was encased in a film of fire. Cinder was the same way, but even with the absence of the spartan's aura, Cinder was still outclassed. She knew she wasn't going to escape this fight, the vengeance filled spartan would make sure of it.

Again they clashed, darting around, up and under falling rocks, desecrating the ones they clashed on in massive blasts of wind and energy. Kris' longsword, with every strike, destroyed Cinder's scimitars endlessly. The spartan twirled and kicked Cinder in the side and off the rock to the platform below. Cinder's aura flickered as she crashed heavily on the platform with a grunt. Kris landed softly, absorbing the impact with a combat roll, combat knife drawn in place of her longsword as she approached Cinder.

She bent down, running her knife lightly along the raven haired girl's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "I'm going to make you _pay_."

Raven turned her attention away as the spartan silenced Cinder with a gloved hand and sliced through the raven haired woman's grim arm. Through the impromptu gag, Cinder screamed, weakly grabbing at the spartan's arm. Kris shook her head at her actions, before mericfully driving the titanium blade through Cinder's skull, swiftly ending her life. Withdrawing the blade, she kicked Cinder's body over the edge.

"Never again." She muttered as the blade disappeared. She watched, as long as her augmented eyes would allow, as Cinder's body fell into the endless chasm below the vault. Coat flowing in the breeze of the cavern, the Spartan turned back towards the elevator as the remainder of the Fall Maiden's powers absorbed into the spartan's body. Her masked gaze turned to the Spring maiden, who was studying her with an intuitive eye.

"What?" Kris asked impatiently.

"Are you going to fight me, too?" Raven asked, cocking her hips. Kris chuckled, her shoulders bobbing slightly.

"As fun as that would be, no." Kris replied, "It'll nice to know _who_ is a maiden for once in this god forsaken world."

Raven nodded in agreement as the spartan took several steps towards her. The two warriors and huntresses stared each other down, crimson meeting teal. Finally, Kris seemed to melt into the surroundings in front of Raven's eyes, becoming a shimmer before disappearing completely. In the Spartan's place was Yang, who finally landed at the bottom of the elevator shaft, lilac staring right into red.

* * *

Outside the Grand Hall was a controlled mess. Adam's White Fang were quickly surrounded and outnumbered as they fell in groups to the hunters and population of Menagerie. Mistral police airships quickly converged towards the invaded Academy. The difference between here and Beacon was that Haven _wasn't going to fall_.

Blake and her red dressed companion faced Adam and his lieutenant. Blake and the black haired man seemed content to wait, as Adam let his anger take over.

"I'm going to make you _regret_ ever coming back." He snarled.

"More police _are_ on their way, Adam." Blake retorted calmly. "Huntsmen too."

"Your fighting a lost battle. Give up while you still can." The masquerade masked man next to her offered. "Peacefully."

Adam chuckled. "Still too afraid to face me on your own."

"I'm here for _Haven_. Not _you_." Blake emphasized. Adam growled and drew Wilt and Blush, pointing the sheath-turned-rifle at Blake, his lieutenant igniting his chainsaw. Blake and the huntsman both drew their respective weapons in response.

"You are still afraid. And you should be." Adam scoffed, smirking, "I've made powerful friends while you've been away."

"Oh yeah?" Sun retorted, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang secured in staff form, held across his torso. "Where?"

"Tell me-" Adam's voice fell flat, "-does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?"

"Nah." Sun smirked, twisting his staff, resting an end against the ground. "It's a volunteer gig. I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends… there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you."

The faunus looked around him as the last of his people surrendered and were taken prisoner.

"You can try and make me regret coming here Adam… but honestly, I've got more important things to deal with." Blake brushed off the threat of Blush's business end. Adam growled and attacked.

Adam's lieutenant growled hotly and revved his chainsaw, charging down the huntsman. The huntsman smiled and fired his pistol twice into the chainsaw, ending its life of usefulness before delivering a swift punch to the man's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Sun, wait!" Blake called as the monkey faunus chased after a fleeing Adam.

"But he's getting away! We could take him!" The blonde complained.

"He's trying to trap you." The huntsman told him in his deep voice, reloading his pistol and placing it back in it's holster.

"He's right. We need to protect the school and the people here. Besides…" Blake looked over at the people of Menagerie. "... Now he can feel what it's like to run away. Thank you."

Sun returned the smile Blake gave him, "Eh, we all need help sometimes!"

The sounds of Hazel locked in battle drew their attention back to the Grand Hall. "I think there's a few people who could use yours." Sun made to leave before Blake stopped him.

"Be careful." The monkey faunus smiled.

"No promises."

* * *

Weiss' summon was harassing Emerald, Marcus and Hazel as the three returned fire towards it. Emerald directed a burst at Nora and Ren. The rounds, however, bounced harmlessly to the floor off Jaune's shield, flattened.

"You guys okay?!" The knight asked. Ren coughed, slumped.

"Surviving…"

Nora sighed heavily. "I don't know how that big guy's still standing. He recharges aura faster than I've ever seen!"

Across the room, Qrow fluttered and turned back into his human self, stumbling a couple steps. "He's sheer willpower."

A fireball hit a few inches away from Oscar, who retreated behind the support pillar next to him. "We just have to get him to his limit!" Ozpin replied. Qrow gave him a blank look.

"The only one who can at this point is in the vault, Oz." Qrow reminded him. In that same second, Hazel destroyed Weiss' summon, only for Blake to vault through the fading dust and bring Hazel down with a swift kick to the face. She slid back, standing next to Ruby and Weiss. Before a single word was uttered, Hazel screeched again, sending a continuous blast of electricity and fire towards the three teens. Weiss conjured a shaky shield, dispersing most of the blast away from them. As the shield shattered, Hazel stopped.

"Are you hurt?" Blake asked hurriedly.

"N-no, I just remember you being more of the quiet one." Weiss replied. Hazel, Marcus and Emerald took slow, deliberate steps towards their final obstacle.

"Not today." Blake growled, preparing Gambol Shroud.

"Alright, w-what's the plan, Ruby?" Weiss hesitated slightly as she spoke. The sniper-scythe wielder smirked in reply. She turned to Lionheart, who was preparing to fire again at Ozpin and Qrow, who weren't even paying attention. She fired, catching him in the shoulder. Leonardo whimpered and ran, making for his office.

"Oh for the love of…" Marcus Blake snarled. Hazel roared in challenge again.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called out, spinning Crescent Rose behind her. Blake and Weiss both darted forward, with Ruby following close behind. Several moments of fighting ensued, with Ruby continuously calling team attacks, wearing Marcus and Emerald's auras further. Hazel seemed no worse for wear. Ruby and her teammates had reached their limit however, as the fighting that occurred over the past half hour or more began taking its toll on their young bodies. It didn't stop them from pointing their weapons at their enemies with the last of their strength. Qrow, Ozpin and Mercury rested several feet behind them, slowly catching their respective breaths.

"Th-That's enough!" Ruby took a breath, "Just… give up."

Marcus roared and slammed his robotic arm into the ground, creating a hairline fracture in the floor.

"It's not over!" Emerald had begun sounding like a child, "Cinder will come back, she'll have the relic and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by a gradually increasing whine from the elevator shaft.

* * *

 _-Five minutes before-_

Kris waited on the elevator platform as Yang joined her with Relic in hand. Raven had disappeared through a portal not ninety seconds before. The intricate vessel for the relic was gold, and dangled from Yang's flesh and blood arm.

"Ready?" Noble six asked. Yang nodded slightly as the Spartan hit the button on the console. The elevator shuddered as it began the climb back to the surface. It was uneventful for the pair, even as Yang watched the Spartan's armor assemble itself piece by piece over Kris' giant frame.

"So… plan?" Yang asked as the helmet faded onto the Lone Wolf's head. The grim styled armor still seemed menacing, despite the several times the brawler had seen it. The white visor polarized.

"Finish this fight." Kris smirked. "Best to start with an entrance, yes?"

Yang smirked towards the spartan as they came closer to the top. Six activated her armor's thrusters and shot towards the opening above her. She eclipsed it, firing through the hole in the platform above. She was backwards however, facing the path to Leo's office. She spun, rotating like a top before landing with an attention demanding boom. On a knee and fist planted to the floor, she glared at her opponents on her left, even as she stared at the empty, cracked and blackened floor. The elevator behind her finished it's ascension as small gasps reached her helmet's audio receptors.

"Yang…" Ruby breathed out in relief, as Emerald collapsed to her hands in knees, taking deep, ragged breaths.

"Get up girl. We have to leave." Marcus ordered, as he and Hazel began taking steps back. Kris straightened to her full height of 6'10. Emerald threw her head back and let out a deafening screech.

The room darkened, turning as black as night, with misty orbs of red floating around, turning the Hall into a location right out of hell itself. Gasps arose from around the spartan, even as the Lone Wolf glared at the slowly retreating forms of Marcus, Emerald and Hazel. With everyone locked in the illusion, no one noticed Six leave, running down Marcus - who had emerald thrown over his shoulder - and Hazel, unaffected and undeterred by the cast illusion.

They were running, with the spartan only steps behind, as quiet as the assassin she once was. Marcus was cursing up a storm, making it a trivial task for Kris to wrap Hazel in a choke hold, leaving him unable to speak as his allies ran ahead. With her helmeted head next to his, she whispered in his ear.

"Payback's a bitch." She twitched her arms, ending the giant man's life.

With her enemies out of earshot, she let the body drop as she tore back the way she came. When she appeared in the hall again, she joined Jaune's side, her shoulders bouncing with each breath.

"They escaped…" She murmured as her armor disappeared. Jaune merely nodded in response.

He didn't question how they escaped the spartan. As a reunited RWBY group hugged on the ground, Kris looped her arms around Ren and Jaune's shoulders, with Nora joining in as well, closing the open circle.

"We made it." Jaune sighed finally, taking a well deserved breath.

"For now. It isn't over." Ren smiled regardless of his statement. Nora just giggled in agreement.

With relic in hand, Qrow knelt in front of a physically and mentally tired Oscar/Ozpin who was clutching his sides. "I don't know how, but we did it Oz. You okay?"

Oscar smiled slightly, "I'm alright. He told you she was special."

Qrow smiled all the same as his gaze darted from his youngest niece to the spartan and back. "Kid?"

Oscar to a few ragged breaths. "He's resting. Too much energy fighting."

Qrow stumbled over his words for a second, "Well-hey, don't strain yourself." He went to move an arm forward before Oscar gave him a fierce "No!".

"He had… a message…" Oscar swayed in place, his breathing ragged and shallow " We must… get the lamp to… Atlas…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell sideways. Qrow expertly caught the boy with his unoccupied hand, resting him gently on the ground, before lifting his gaze back to the world around him. He stood, the lamp pulsing in his hand as RWBY and the four-person JNPR separated. Qrow sighed.

God he hated this war.

* * *

AN: I am discontinuing this story. It is currently in the process of being rewritten. While there were things I enjoyed while writing this itteration, there were many things I hated while writing this (Im looking at you, Ch 5.)

Anyways, hopefully I'll have the first few rewritten chapters up soon.


End file.
